Dos palabras: te amo
by Nadiangelita
Summary: Un pequeño error, la debilidad de un momento en el pasado, consiguió separar sus caminos durante un tiempo, pero sus amigos no están dispuestos a verse afectados por ello. Ash y Misty deben estar juntos de nuevo... cueste lo que cueste...
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Soy Nadia, una fanática de pokemon, y seguidora de la relación Ash y Misty claro _

_Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, y la verdad estoy bastante nerviosa y emocionada n.n espero que tenga buena acogida, y pueda recibir los comentarios de quienes lo lean. No quiero exederme demasiado, así que me despido de momento y os dejo con mi historia._

_Aún no sé de cuántos capítulos constará, ni siquiera sé muy bien el camino concreto que tomará la historia, pero procuraré hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Finalmente dedico este fic a mis niños de la Élite PC, sobretodo a mi nena Silvy que ha sido mi sensei, y gracias a quien he aprendido mucho._

_Espero vuestros comentarios _

**

* * *

**

Dos palabras: Te amo...

Capítulo 1 

El tiempo ideal para la estación que más le entusiasmaba. Al igual que el constante vaivén de la marea a las orillas de la playa, su blanco y sedoso vestido se mecía a causa de la brisa, la misma que jugaba con sus largos cabellos semejantes a hogueras, debido a su acentuado tono rojizo, que parecía variar con la luz del día. El sol se podía reflejar perfectamente en sus grandes ojos aguamarina, haciendo que brillasen con la intensidad y belleza propia de las esmeraldas. Su mirada mostraba la alegría propia que le había estado acompañando toda una vida, aunque eran muy pocos los que podían distinguir el cierto deje de melancolía que intentaba ocultar, en especial, cierta persona con la cual compartió varios años de su vida en los viajes que había realizado tiempo atrás.

Le gustaba pasar largo rato contemplando el paraíso primaveral del frondoso Bosque Verde que se podía apreciar desde el balcón de su hogar. Por un momento, pudo revivir en su mente aquella vez que atravesaba esa pequeña jungla acompañada de su moreno amigo por primera vez.

Sonrió al recordar la primera captura del entrenador cuando aún era un principiante, y la fobia que en ella producía aquel ser de tono verdoso que él había conseguido para incrementar el número de miembros en su equipo, el cual, hasta ese momento, sólo constaba de su mejor amigo, Pikachu.

Empezaban a dibujarse en su mente más imágenes de aquel día, cuando sintió la calidez de unos fornidos brazos rodeando su delicada cintura. Sonrió al notar la barbilla del recién llegado apoyada sobre su hombro descubierto. Los apasionados labios del joven marcaron un tierno beso en las mejillas de la chica que se tiñeron de un discreto tono sonrosado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pensativa? -su voz masculina y serena susurró a los oídos que se decoraban con unos pequeños pendientes celeste. Su tono siempre había sido seductor, por lo que más de una chica habría dado lo que fuera por ocupar el lugar que la pelirroja ya tenía en su vida.

-Nada importante. -fue su respuesta mirándole cariñosamente, pues sabía que si le decía aquello en lo que pensaba, el chico se disgustaría, lo conocía bastante bien- ¿Cuándo has llegado? -cuestionó en su intento de que él no hiciera preguntas más concretas sobre sus pensamientos.

-Hace un momento. -sus brazos hicieron que ella se volteara, y así poder encontrarse de frente con sus ojos cristalinos- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. -sonrió del mismo modo en que mostraba su felicidad ante todos, pero no de la misma forma en la que le sonreía a aquella persona que inundaba sus pensamientos día y noche. Muchas veces sentía remordimientos al sentir sus cariñosos abrazos, y saber que sus pensamientos no estaban centrados en él, sino en otra persona que estaba bastante lejos de ella.

El chico colocó sus manos sobre la pálida tez de la joven, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se le acercó lentamente, hasta poder sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. Un pequeño y cálido beso como el que le daba siempre que tenía ocasión, eran suficientes para saciar su sed de amor. Se sentía feliz de tenerla tan cerca, y saber que en el futuro, esa chica sería completamente suya. Tan sólo debía esperar cierto tiempo, no tenía prisas, tenía la certeza de que lo que por ella sentía, no podría cambiar, lo único que podía hacer en ese tiempo, era ayudarla a olvidar a quien en su día fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

Pero ella, al igual que siempre, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, dejando que fuera él quien tomase a cada instante la iniciativa, y sintiendo el calor de sus labios cada vez que los tenía tan cerca. Y era en las veces que recibía un beso suyo, en las que sentía mayor remordimiento, al no saber corresponderle como era debido. Fingía una felicidad que claramente no sentía, pero que esperaba él creyese. Le quería, de eso estaba más que segura, pero su sentimiento no era el apropiado, no era el mismo que el que ya guardaba en su interior. Pero no podía decir que quien la estaba besando con delicadeza le fuera indiferente, pues sentía celos al verle cerca de sus amigas. Aunque fuesen aquellas chicas muy apreciadas por ella, no podía estar tranquila al verlas junto a él. Se irritaba fácilmente, por lo que estaba constantemente nerviosa. Una mala experiencia en el pasado le había hecho cambiar de forma drástica, temía volver a pasar por lo mismo una vez más, por eso quería que ese chico se quedase con ella siempre que le fuera posible, y de ese modo, intentar amarle como merecía.

Se separó de ella sonriente, y tomándola de la mano, hizo que le acompañase al salón del gimnasio donde estaban. Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, tan sólo sosteniendo la mano del otro con cariño. Él la miraba con discreción, pues sabía que a ella le ponía nerviosa que la miraran fijamente. Seguía sin poder creer la suerte que tenía al estar con ella, nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegaría el día en que pudiese estar tomado de la mano de ella, y sonreía ampliamente. Ella le miró desconcertada, no sabía el por qué de su expresión.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -le preguntó no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad que la caracterizaba, sonreía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como leyendo en ellos la respuesta

-Porque me siento muy feliz de tenerte conmigo. -su voz dulce hizo que la joven se sintiera un poco culpable de no poder quererle más. Sonrió de nuevo. Nunca había escuchado palabras semejantes en toda su vida, y menos aún dirigidas a ella. Detuvo su caminar, y él también, mirándola con intriga.

-Eres muy especial. -pudo decir tras un momento de silencio. Verle a él con un claro brillo de felicidad en los ojos, hizo que se diera cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad suya de tomar la iniciativa que siempre dudó tomar en otras ocasiones.

Se acercó a él, sin soltar su mano, le miró fijamente sin apartar la cálida sonrisa de sus labios. Se detuvo, algo le frenaba, pero pudo ser más fuerte ella, y dominó al remordimiento que siempre le impedía hacer algo que tenía la necesidad, u obligación, de hacer. Soltó su mano, y llevó las suyas hasta el cuello del chico castaño frente a ella, rodeándole y acercándole hasta su rostro. Él la miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo. Desde el momento que iniciaron una vida juntos, nunca había sido ella la que se atreviese a acercarse tanto a él, pues era todo lo contrario. Dejó que hiciera las cosas a su ritmo, no quería presionarla, si algo sabía muy bien, era que ella odiaba que la obligasen a hacer las cosas. Se inclinó ligeramente, pues era un poco más alto que ella, y la pelirroja acercó del todo sus labios a los de él. Se fundieron en un cálido beso como los que siempre él le había dado. Se trataba simplemente del roce que sentían al unirlos, pero en esta ocasión, ella decidió que debía dar un nuevo paso si quería llegar a amar a aquel chico. Poco a poco, fue intensificando aquel contacto de labios, sintiendo como él correspondía a su acto abrazándola con delicadeza. Él quiso darle mayor libertad, y entreabrió los labios ligeramente, para que ella pudiese avanzar sin límites, aunque ya sabía de antemano, que no iría demasiado lejos. Un beso, que concluyó en poco tiempo, pero aún así, fue el más apasionado que nunca antes habían compartido, y eso, para él, era más que suficiente. Ahora estaba seguro de que a ese paso, tenía asegurado conseguir los completos pensamientos de la chica a la que tanto amaba.

Ella le miró con un poco de timidez, jamás había hecho algo así, al menos, no con él. Se tomaron nuevamente de las manos, y se dirigieron hasta el salón al que iban desde el principio, con una evidente sonrisa en sus rostros. Llegaron a la estancia, y ésta, estaba vacía.

-Cogeré el bolso. -se acercó hasta el sofá, en el que descansaba el pequeño bolso azulado que llevaba cada vez que salía con él.

Tras cogerlo entre sus manos, regresó con su acompañante quien le miraba con una dulzura enternecedora. Cada vez que ella usaba vestido, parecía aún más niña, más dulce e inocente, y más aún si la prenda era de tonos cálidos. En principio, no era costumbre suya vestirse así, puesto que adoraba la comodidad, y lo que mejor se la brindaba, eran sus ropas deportivas, bastante cortas y, quizá, un poco atrevidas, pero lo que más le importaba, era sentirse a gusto consigo misma. Cuando dejó su niñez de lado, empezó a cambiar su forma de vestir ligeramente, y ampliaba su repertorio gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanas, que siempre estuvieron con ella, indicándole lo que mejor le sentaba, aunque ciertamente, a ella le quedaba perfectamente bien cualquier cosa que se pusiera, y todos los chicos del grupo lo sabían. Pero aunque ya no fuese la chiquilla a la que le gustaban las aventuras y emociones fuertes fuera de casa, seguía manteniendo ciertas cualidades que a él le volvían loco, aunque no sólo a él. Las ansias de libertad al sentirse presa del gimnasio de sus hermanas, su alegría de cada día, su carácter y decisión, e incluso, su ingenuidad e inocencia. Ya no era una niña despreocupada, ya era una clara adolescente que rozaba los veinte años con los dedos, pero que no se disponía a abandonar del todo su infancia.

Su blanco vestido se mecía al compás de sus movimientos, era como si llevase las alas de un ángel a las espaldas, una imagen que muy pocos podrían apreciar en todo su esplendor, y sin embargo, había momentos en los que ella, más que un ángel, parecía una misma diosa. Aquella melena que bañaba su espalda entera, empapándola hasta por debajo de la cintura, como lava ardiente que descendía con delicadeza y soltura, siempre resplandeciente. Sus ojos de constante cambio de color, unas veces azul intenso, otras veces, verde cristalino, y que muchas veces se mezclaban en un mismo tono mágico, el aguamarina. Y su figura, oculta tras las telas de sus vestidos, grácil, delicada, y perfectamente formada, desde que su cuerpo empezó a amoldarse al de toda una mujer, siempre estuvo en armonía con el todo. Ella entera, era una delicia para los ojos masculinos, que la miraban suplicantes de que ella les obsequiase con un gesto de su rostro angelical.

Volvieron a tomarse de las manos, algo con lo que disfrutaban. Las de ella, tan pequeñas y delicadas entre las de él. Parecía tan frágil la joven a su lado, que él estaba encantado de protegerla siempre de cuanto hombre impertinente se acercara a molestarla. Se dirigieron al automóvil oscuro que él conducía, y después de subirse en él, tomaron rumbo al centro comercial al que habían acordado ir la última vez que se vieron.

Podía notarse que se trataba de un sábado, uno en el que la gente iba y venía sin detenerse por los amplios pasillos del enorme edificio. Personas que vivían en su propio mundo, sin percatarse de la existencia de los demás, pero por mucho que se ensimismasen en sus pensamientos, no podían dejar de fijarse en ellos. Ambos, nunca podían dejar de pasar desapercibidos, era algo casi imposible; su plegaria de cada día, era que la gente pasase junto a ellos, y que no se quedase con la mirada puesta en sus figuras, sobretodo, en sus manos siempre entrelazadas. ¿Sería ese el precio del éxito?

Ella había conseguido al fin hacerse reconocer como una experta entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos, su especialidad y mayor afán. Lo había conseguido siendo aún muy joven, por lo cual, la noticia entusiasmó a la región entera. Aquella novedad, llegó hasta las regiones de los alrededores, y aquellas personas a las que había conocido cuando recorrió las afueras de Kanto, le llamaban constantemente para felicitarla por tan impresionante logro. Una joven de dieciséis años que consigue hacerse con un título que la misma Prima consiguió con más de veinticinco, era una primicia que todos los medios de comunicación cubrían con algarabía.

Puede que el título lo consiguiese hacía ya unos cuantos años, pero seguía causando furor por donde pasaba. Y no sólo por eso, no sólo por el hecho de ser también la preciosa y respetada líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, que va, también causaba sensación por su acompañante.

Una relación que empezó hacía poco más de un año, pero que la prensa rosa divulgó por todos los medios poco después de dar inicio. Y no era ya sólo la joven líder de gimnasio que se alza con título semejante, sino que era también quien empezaría un romance con el mismísimo Gary Oak.

Gary, también se había hecho conocer muy bien por todas las regiones. El nieto del respetado profesor Oak que dió sus inicios como entrenador pokemon, y que ahora había llegado a la cúspide del éxito como un brillante investigador por sus propios medios. Sin depender de nadie, sólo con esfuerzo y mucho trabajo, consiguió un reconocimiento que no estaba buscando, pero que tampoco quería negar que le honraba. Su inteligencia, una gran fortuna que había conseguido, pero que sin embargo, no tomaba casi en cuenta, una mente ágil y abierta, y algo que también admiraban muchas personas de él, en concreto, las chicas, su arrebatador atractivo físico. Ojos profundos, cabellera rebelde, musculatura perfectamente desarrollada, elegancia, estilo, caballerosidad, en definitiva, todo un galán, sobretodo, con la chica a la que más amaba.

No podían pasar desapercibidos en ningún lugar, fuesen a donde fuesen. Las miradas estaban siempre sobre ellos. Al principio, ello les incomodaba de tal modo, que casi no se mostraban en público, más bien preferían verse en el gimnasio Celeste, fuera de la vista de la gente, o en las afueras de la ciudad, en ciertos lugares apartados, donde pudiesen estar tranquilos. Pero llegó un momento en el que decidieron que no iban a dejar de lado sus vidas normales por la fama que poseían, y menos por su propia relación. Fue entonces cuando dejaron la incomodidad de lado, y se aventuraron a salir más a menudo, y a lugares bastante concurridos. Con el tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a las miradas que se posaban en ellos, y a los comentarios de la gente, aunque nunca malos, más bien de aprobación, tales como "Hacen buena pareja", "Están hechos el uno para el otro", "Se ven muy bien juntos", "Seguro que se llevan muy bien", o cosas por el estilo. Pero también estaban bajo los constantes suspiros de resignación de sus fans, algo a lo que no se habían acostumbrado, puesto que, a pesar de estar juntos tomados siempre de la mano, e intentar ignorarlos, no podían evitar sentir unos terribles celos en su alma. No les gustaba ver como admiradoras y admiradores tanto de uno como de otra, les mirasen de pies a cabeza, haciendo todo tipo de comentarios sobre lo que veían, y lo que les gustaría ver.

En una ocasión, justo después de empezar a salir juntos, tuvieron un pequeño percance por ello. Unos adolescentes que parecían devorar a la joven con la mirada, y que después se atrevieron a hacer comentarios obscenos sobre ella, despertaron la rabia de Gary. Se puso frente a ellos, protegiendo a la muchacha a sus espaldas, y con una pokeball en la mano, desafió a los chicos a repetir lo que habían dicho en voz alta. Al principio, éstos estaban desorientados, y aceptaron el desafío, pero al reconocer al joven enfurecido, decidieron marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible, pues si se metían en un combate con él, estaban más que perdidos. Desde aquel incidente, todos los chicos que veían a Misty por la calle, sobretodo con él, habían decidido guardarse los comentarios para sí mismos, y evitar de ese modo, una cruda batalla con el investigador.

Era una forma de reconocerlos, una marca personal entre ellos, fuesen a donde fuesen, ya hubiese gente cerca o no, siempre iban tomados de la mano. Símbolo de respeto mutuo y unión, una promesa que se habían hecho desde el primer día, para con ese gesto, recordar que harían lo posible por ayudarse en todo momento, y en ella, la promesa del olvido, para intentar amar a aquel hombre. Todo un hombre, un caballero, aunque seguía siendo joven, bastante maduro y responsable, sólo un par de años mayor a ella.

Se quedaron de pie frente a un enorme cartel, mirando con atención cada una de las grandes fotografías que se mostraban ante ellos, y consultando de vez en cuando el reloj. Más y más gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, con la excusa de mirar también el mismo cartel, pero con la clara intención de poder observarles mejor. Gary lo sintió, tenía un sentido especial para ello, sabía cuando llegaba el momento de apartar a su novia de la multitud, y el momento se estaba acercando.

-¿Qué tal esta? -cuestionó la joven ignorando la multitud de miradas que se posaban en ella, señalando una de las fotografías.

Volvió su mirada a ella, sujetando más firmemente su mano y levantando la cabeza para ver lo que la chica le indicaba. -Déjame ver... -echó una ojeada a su reloj- Está bien, aún queda media hora para que empiece. ¿Quieres hacer algo antes?

-Claro. Podríamos ir a una de las tiendas, o a una cafetería. -dijo mirando las tiendas a su alrededor.

-Pero siempre vamos a la cafetería al salir. -metió su mano libre en el bolsillo- Mejor vayamos a una de las tiendas. ¿Qué me dices?

Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada puesta en un grupo de personas a sus espaldas. Volvió a mirar hacia el mismo punto, y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de los típicos chiquillos que buscaban el modo de acercarse a ella, esperando a que él la dejase sola un momento. Suspiró con resignación. -Vamos a ver las tiendas entonces. -le sonrió intentando calmarle.

-Será lo mejor. -el sutil gesto de la chica sabía ponerle siempre de buen humor, y la llevó con él hasta una de las tiendas más cercanas.

Una tienda de recuerdos, era lo mejor que podrían encontrar, cierto era además, que las muchas veces que iban a algún centro comercial, pasaban por en frente de las tiendas de ropa, y que no se aventuraban a entrar en ellas. Ella prefería ir cuando era necesario, pero más que necesario, se convertía en una obligación cuando iba con alguna de sus hermanas. Cuando estaba con él, en cambio, se sentía más libre, puesto que le pedía a ella que decidiese el lugar al que ir a cada instante. No quería aprovecharse de su debilidad por ella, así que le conducía hasta lugares que también eran de su agrado. Un día una librería, otro una tienda de arte, otro la tienda pokemon... y así, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Varias vueltas dieron dentro del mismo comercio, mirando en uno y otro lado los innumerables productos que estaban a la venta a muy buenos precios, sobretodo para ellos, a quienes siempre les hacían un descuento especial por ser clientes habituales. En aquella tienda, siempre tenían algo recién traído del exterior, y como si supiesen de sus gustos, traían novedosos productos que ella adoraba. Así, en esta ocasión, poco antes de salir, vio en una estantería una pequeña cajita de música, la cual, al abrirla, dejaba escuchar una dulce melodía, haciendo bailar a una pequeña sirena que descansaba sobre una concha en su interior. Los ojos de Misty se volvieron de cálidos tonos verdosos, color que expresaba su ilusión, algo que él ya conocía. Sonrió.

-Misty, será mejor que partamos, es la hora. -le recordó el motivo de su estancia en el centro comercial.

-Claro, -respondió caminando tras él- vamos entonces.

Media hora pasa rápidamente cuando están en esa tienda, y se pusieron en camino hasta el lugar que visitaron al principio. Fueron directamente a la puerta principal, y tras conseguir las entradas, pasaron a la amplia sala que les correspondía. Gary buscó los asientos designados a ellos, y la condujo con él hasta que se situaron en el lugar otorgado por el ticket. Tenían un buen campo de visión, entonces, se sentían honrados de que gracias a su reconocimiento, la gente les tratara con tanto respeto, brindándoles las mejores atenciones en cuanto lugar visitaban, aunque no era lo que ellos pedían, pero tampoco estaba de más decir que ello les molestara. Se sentían orgullosos de recibir tal respeto, y mostraban su gratitud con los demás de cualquier modo.

Las luces se apagaron, y la gigantesca pantalla empezó a mostrar imágenes frente a sus ojos. Un título prometedor para aquel largometraje: "Sentimiento prohibido".

Una de las puertas de acceso se abrió discretamente, para dejar paso a unas cuantas personas que habían llegado tarde, aunque la pareja no le prestó atención alguna, estaban ya centrados en la película. Se sentaron dos de aquellas personas un par de hileras debajo de ellos, procurando no hacer ruido alguno. La sala no estaba tan concurrida, sólo se podían ver a unas pocas parejas y grupos de chicas dispersos por los asientos.

Para Misty era un alivio que la sala estuviese a oscuras, porque de estar las luces encendidas, sabía que las demás jóvenes no dejarían de mirar a su novio con atrevimiento, algo que muchas veces ocurría, y a ella irritaba. Siempre había poseído ese fuerte carácter, con el que ponía a la gente en su sitio en cuanto se propasaba. Era una pequeña fiera indomable, y se sentía orgullosa de serlo, puesto que de ese modo, nadie se atrevía a molestarla. Con el tiempo, empezó a apaciguarse, y a controlarse a sí misma, pues sabía que no era lo más correcto enfadarse por cualquier cosa que le ocurriese, y ahora sacaba ese carácter cuando era realmente necesario. Aunque desde que estaba con Gary, ya en muy pocas ocasiones sacaba al exterior ese temperamento, puesto que él era quien se encargaba de limpiar su camino de los "indeseables".

La historia de una joven adolescente se narraba por medio de imágenes en la pantalla. Una desgraciada chica que estaba forzada a estar con alguien a quien no amaba. Su verdadero amor, se había marchado de su lado, sin decir nunca el motivo. Aún a pesar de sentirse dolida y traicionada por él, era imposible para ella dejar de amarle tanto. Lo que intentaba era llegar a sentir algo profundo por quien era ahora su compañero, pero no era fácil olvidar a aquel amor que la dejó marcada de por vida. Una cicatriz en su pecho es lo que quedó tras un accidente que tuvo cuando estaba con él, terminaron en un hospital, sobrevivieron, pero al ir por él a su habitación, no estaba. Había dejado sobre la cama una fotografía de ambos en la playa. Conservaba aún el pequeño papel, no podía deshacerse de él, por más que le doliese contemplarlo en secreto. Y quería amar a su compañero, deseaba amarle y olvidar su dolor, pero por más que lo intentase, no podía. Tanto añoraba a su amado, y tanto le dolía no poder corresponder a su compañero, que terminó con todo en una trágica decisión...

Brillantes lágrimas se pudieron apreciar en sus ojos claros, Misty no había podido evitar conmoverse con el final de aquella película. Pero al parecer no era la única afectada, puesto que se escuchaban discretos sollozos provenientes de diferentes puntos de la sala, todos femeninos. La sensibilidad del género se despertó con aquella historia.

Gary la miró enternecido, y ella bajó la mirada, no le gustaba que le viesen llorar. La rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su pecho, y ella no supo oponerse, se dejó mecer entre sus brazos intentando apaciguar su llanto. Gary levantó la mirada llorosa de Misty con la mano, secando las lágrimas sonriente, dejando caer un tibio beso sobre sus labios.

Una nueva oportunidad para ella, para intentar profundizar la relación. Ignorando por completo las luces que se habían encendido tras poner fin a la película, besó intensamente al chico, con más dulzura, con más pasión que en la ocasión anterior. Terminó rodeándole completamente con sus brazos, haciendo que el gesto fuese más profundo.

-Myst... -un ligero susurro que llegó a los oídos de la joven, uno que intentó ignorar. Debió ser su imaginación después de ver aquella tan emotiva película.

-¿Qué ocurre? -una voz femenina se oyó después, una muy familiar, pero que deseaba olvidar. La ignoró también, intentando centrarse en el chico al que abrazaba.

-Nada, vamos. -de nuevo la voz masculina. Se oyeron sus pasos, hasta que empezaban a perderse por las escaleras.

Esta vez, pareció ser más clara, más nítida. Pudo reconocerla, pero no sólo ella, sino él también. Separaron sus rostros, mirándose fijamente. Una expresión de incertidumbre se dibujó en sus rostros, y dirigieron su mirada hasta la puerta de salida.

Dos figuras salieron por ella, la masculina que iba delante, parecía tener prisa, y la última femenina, más retrasada, ansiosa de alcanzarle. Siluetas difíciles de identificar claramente por muchos, pero si se trataba de alguien muy conocido, podían saber con casi total certeza de quiénes se trataba. Sus rostros empalidecieron por un instante, y los ojos de ella parecían querer soltar alguna lágrima. Gary lo adivinó, y se mordió el labio con rabia. La tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a que le mirara, y ella intentó sonreír en un esfuerzo para que no le dijese lo que esperaba.

-Me prometiste que no volverías a llorar. -le dijo con severidad, acariciando su cabellera sutilmente.

-No estoy llorando. -respondió sonriendo de nuevo.

-Si tú lo dices, te creeré. -le dio un rápido beso en la frente.

-Tú crees que te estoy mintiendo... -afirmó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Acaso me estás mintiendo de verdad? -tomó sus manos llevándolas a su pecho.

No pudo hablar, se apoyó sobre el torso del chico abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retener las lágrimas. Él la abrazó intentando calmarla. La cabellera naranja de la joven se mecía de arriba a abajo, en señal de una respuesta que no era capaz de dar.

-No creo que fueran ellos, es demasiada casualidad Misty. -acarició su espalda suavemente, y pudo notar como ella parecía apaciguarse- ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

-No Gary. -levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de él- Seguro que no eran ellos, tienes razón. -sonrió como pudo- No vamos a dejar que esto nos arruine el día, sabes que estas salidas son muy importantes para ambos.

-¿Estás segura? Lo que más me importa es que tú estés bien, podemos irnos ya, no me importa. -se sinceró con ella, de verdad que le preocupaba su estado a cada momento, sobretodo en los escasos en que tenían que atravesar por una situación de ese tipo.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. -se puso en pie- Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo.

-Como quieras, vamos entonces. -se levantó y con el mismo gesto de siempre, como un acto reflejo, se tomó de la mano de la chica, y partieron por la misma puerta por la cual vieron pasar a aquellas dos personas.

Una vez en la cafetería, se tomaron unas bebidas que les despejaran un poco. Misty consiguió tranquilizarse pasado un buen rato, en el que Gary hizo todo lo posible por hacerla sonreír. Estaba bastante bien informado sobre ella, y conocía sus gustos y preferencias para todo. Se esforzó al máximo en prestar atención a cada una de sus acciones, para saber cómo actuar cuando estaba con ella. Descubrió que ella odiaba las mentiras, lo más importante, era la sinceridad, algo que aprendió a valorar hacía unos cuantos años, y que ahora eran un requisito fundamental para todo aquel que quería entablar una amistad con ella. Por muy dolorosa que fuera una verdad, ella quería conocerla, así sabía si podría llegar a confiar en la otra persona en el futuro.

Gary siempre se mostró sincero con ella, y Misty con él. Desde un principio dejaron claros sus sentimientos y planes futuros, querían ir sobre seguro, así que para ello, Misty aclaró en el primer momento lo que de verdad sentía por él. Era algo que ya sabía, después de todo, ciertos aspectos de la vida de la chica eran muy conocidos por su círculo de amigos, y después por todas las personas que conocían su nombre gracias a la fama obtenida apenas alcanzó su objetivo. Él sabía que le sería bastante difícil ayudarle a olvidar, pero no por ello se dejaría vencer. A lo largo de su vida, había conseguido atravesar los obstáculos que se atravesaban en el camino de su carrera, y no sería diferente en esta ocasión, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a olvidar, aunque para ello tuviese que afrontar el recuerdo de quién había sido su mejor amigo.

El amor tan profundo que sentía por esa chica era lo más importante para él, y no iba a perder la oportunidad que la vida le había brindado al dejarle permanecer a su lado. Haría todo lo posible para estar el resto de sus días con ella, haría todo cuanto estaba en su mano para ganarse su afecto, y sobretodo, su amor.

Después de cada visita al cine, solían dar un tranquilo paseo por algún parque cercano al recinto, buscando la intimidad en aquellas zonas más apartadas, lejos de la multitud que ponía su atención en ellos, y seguros de los celos que despertaban los muchos pretendientes que les veían pasear juntos. Así que al igual que en cada visita, se encaminaron a la salida del centro comercial. Al pasar junto a la tienda de recuerdos que tan bien conocían, Misty echó una ojeada a su interior, suspirando profundamente, y volviendo después su mirada al camino que recorrían. Él se detuvo, y ella al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la chica sin entender que pausaran su caminar.

-Ven. -le dijo conduciéndola al interior del comercio.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, se acercaron a una de las estanterías, pero se encontraron un pequeño espacio vacío.

-Vaya... -Misty miró con pena el sitio- ya no está...

-No te preocupes, -buscó a su alrededor- seguro que aún queda otra. -se acercó hasta el mostrador donde aguardaba la dependienta- Perdone¿la cajita musical que estaba en la estantería?

-Señor Oak, lo siento, -se disculpó la dama de casi cuarenta años y mirada maternal- pero la que estaba allí la hemos vendido hace un buen rato, poco después de que se fuera con la señorita Waterflower.

-Entiendo... -miró a Misty queriendo disculparse con ella por algo de lo que se sentía culpable.

-Pero... -empezó a decir la mujer- si mal no recuerdo, me parece que aún queda alguna en el almacén, si me permiten que vaya a buscar...

Los ojos de Misty brillaron esperanzados, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Claro! -exclamó entusiasmada.

La mujer se dirigió hasta el pequeño almacén situado en la parte trasera de la tienda. -Ahora vuelvo. -desapareció tras la puerta.

Gary atrajo a Misty hasta él, haciendo que su espalda chocase contra su pecho, y cruzando los brazos por encima de su abdomen. -Hacía mucho que no nos quedábamos tan solos en una tienda, -susurró a su oído- ¿no crees?

-Es cierto... -respondió encontrándose con sus ojos castaños- Hacía ya mucho tiempo... ¿qué podemos hacer?

El chico se mordió el labio por un instante arqueando una ceja. -A mí se me ocurre algo... -se acercó a su boca con lentitud, sintiendo su respiración pausada.

Ella intentó reír, pero no pudo hacerlo al notar ya del todo los labios del chico sobre los de ella. En muchas ocasiones, él usaba ese pequeño gesto queriendo jugar con ella, cosa que le hacía mucha gracia. En momentos como esos, era como si él hubiese dejado de ser todo un adulto responsable, para volver a sus andadas como adolescente atrevido y aventurero, al que le gustaban los juegos que compartía con ella. Se sentían como unos niños cuando estaban solos, y como propios infantes, no traspasaban aún ciertos límites que se habían marcado desde el principio.

Una pequeña risilla pícara a sus espaldas, les obligaron a poner pausa a su juego, y prestar atención a la dama que estaba ya en su mostrador de siempre con una cajita de cartón en las manos. La mujer sonreía encantada de verles así, algo que muy pocas personas podían apreciar, puesto que eran ambos muy reservados para ese tipo de juegos cuando estaban en público. Quizá habrían repetido la acción cuando estaban en el cine, algo inevitable, con las luces apagadas, y cuando nadie estaba al tanto de que se encontraban juntos. Miraron a la mujer sonriendo avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos... -Gary sacó la cara por ambos, como muchas veces solía hacer, pero no por haber pasado por una situación semejante, esta era la primera vez.

La dama no apartó la emoción de su mirada. -No tenéis que sentirlo, no hay por qué ocultar nada. -al notar como ambos seguían con las mejillas fuertemente encendidas, decidió cambiar de tema. -Sabía que me quedaba otra, aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado señorita Waterflower.

La nombrada se acercó hasta el mostrador soltando la mano de su compañero, para tomar entre ellas la cajita que le ofrecía la dependienta. -¡Es preciosa! -se entusiasmó al verla. Exactamente, la misma cajita musical, la misma melodía, el mismo baile, la misma sirena.

-No queda nada que tratar entonces... -dijo el chico acercándose hasta ellas. -Tome, cárguela. -ofreció a la dependienta su reluciente tarjeta dorada, sin preguntar si quiera por el precio que tendría el reluciente objeto.

-Muy bien. -tomó la tarjeta, pasándola por el pequeño aparatito que enseguida empezó a hacer sus propios cálculos. -Y ahora aplicamos el descuento especial... -seguía hablando la mujer con la pantalla que tenía ante sus ojos, ignorando por unos momentos a la pareja que seguía del otro lado del mostrador.

-Gary... -la chica le miró apenada

Él sabía en lo que estaba pensando, así que la rodeó con sus brazos dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. -No digas nada... es mi regalo...

-Un regalo... ¿por qué? -preguntó sin comprender

-Pues... ¿desde cuándo hay un motivo para regalar algo a la persona que tanto se quiere?

Misty le sonrió, él sabía el modo de hablarle para hacerle sentir mejor, como si tuviese planeadas las palabras que diría a cada instante. Le dio un rápido y cálido beso en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Aquí tiene señor Oak. -la mujer le devolvió la tarjeta, y él se acercó a firmar el pequeño recibo. -Muchas gracias. -le dijo al verles dispuestos a partir de allí.

-Gracias a usted. -le devolvió el gesto de despedida que les hacía.

Repitieron la acción de siempre, y se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial. Un parque cercano es lo que necesitaban, uno amplio, en el que podrían encontrar un lugar en el que no ser molestados. Allí estaba, el mismo lugar de siempre, apartado e íntimo donde les gustaba pasar varias horas juntos, una buena forma de poder conocerse mejor, y a la vez, profundizar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Un pequeño banco olvidado por todos, resguardado bajo grandes árboles de bayas meloc, un lugar idóneo para contemplar un atardecer de otoño, o el firmamento estrellado de verano.

Un lugar desconocido por todos, pero apreciado por ellos dos. Se trataba del sitio en el que daría comienzo su vida juntos, hacía poco más de un año...

Se sentaron allí, sin decir palabra, no las necesitaban en muchas ocasiones, lo mejor era sentirse el uno al otro. La rodearon sus brazos, haciendo que ella se apoyase de nuevo contra su pecho, sosteniendo sus manos, con los ojos cerrados. Era como estar en un cielo destinado a ambos. Él adoraba revivir mentalmente lo que allí había ocurrido tiempo atrás, y pensaba en ello siempre que estaban de ese modo, juntos y en silencio.

---

Pudo alcanzarla, después de correr durante mucho tiempo. Ella quería huir, escapar de la pesadilla que vivía, las imágenes que la perseguían día tras día y no la dejaban en paz. Estaba cansada, no había disminuido la velocidad desde que salió de casa, necesitaba descansar un poco, miró a su alrededor, y se encontró en aquel paraje cubierto de nieve. La noche estaba al caer, y con ella, las temperaturas cada vez iban disminuyendo más. Aquella sombra se acercó a ella, pero no quiso mirar de quien se trataba, puesto que sabía que era él. La había ido siguiendo desde casa, llamándola insistentemente por su nombre, intentando que se detuviese.

-Deja de seguirme, por favor... -intentó hablar entre jadeos de cansancio

Él se acercó aún más a ella, llevando su mano al hombro de la muchacha, intentando averiguar si estaba bien. -Me preocupas, y lo sabes bien, no me pidas que no te siga... -se sinceraba siempre con ella cada vez que la veía, era incapaz de mentirle.

-Gary... no puedo seguir más así... lo sabes... -quería romper en un crudo llanto, se volvió a él con un gesto de plegaria, como pidiéndole con sus ojos que le ayudase a poner fin a lo que estaba viviendo.

Se enterneció al verla, las lágrimas de sus ojos claros los hacían aún más brillantes, pero prefería por sobre todas las cosas, la luz con la que se iluminaban cuando estaba feliz, algo que llevaba sin ocurrir desde hacía mucho. Acto reflejo, la estrechó entre sus brazos a modo de protección, no soportaba verla sufrir así, le destrozaba el alma. -Pero sabes que yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a olvidar...

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué responderle. Él le había confesado lo que sentía por ella en una ocasión, pero lo hizo sabiendo que no era correspondido, puesto que ella se había comprometido ya con otra persona, pero aún así, quería dejar las cosas claras. Ahora, la veía constantemente así, sin ánimos de nada, sin la alegría tan propia de ella. Sabía que lloraba, pero siempre a escondidas, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que las lágrimas habían empañado su pálido rostro. Sorprendida ante tales sentimientos que no se hubiese esperado, se sinceró con él, diciéndole con palabras cuidadosas que no guardaba ningún sentimiento especial que fuese correspondido. Fue sincera, habló con el corazón en la mano, recordándole el nombre del hombre al que amaba realmente, por eso, sonrió feliz de haber tratado con una persona tan honesta como ella. Dejaron claro que serían amigos, muy buenos amigos, y que cuando ella le necesitase, estaría allí para ayudarle. Y ahora lo estaba, a pesar de haberle dicho cuánto la quería al poco tiempo de empezar su anterior relación, se encontraba junto a ella, consolándola en el momento en que su alma más necesitaba de una voz que la supiese calmar. Al parecer, sus sentimientos no habían variado en absoluto.

-Yo... -su mente empezó a resignarse a algo que había pasado, y que sin embargo no dejaba de lastimarla.

-No te preocupes, te dije que podrías responderme cuando estuvieses segura. -besó con cuidado su cabellera, cerrando los ojos, y deseando que ella estuviese en sus brazos por mucho tiempo más.

-Puede que el momento haya llegado, -él le hizo levantar la mirada, para poder entender lo que estaba diciendo- ¿para qué seguir guardando esperanzas en algo que está perdido? -añadió ella.

¿De verdad era lo que pensaba? Intentaba pensar que era real, aunque una parte de sí le decía que se trataba de un sueño, o de sólo su imaginación al sentirla tan cerca, como nunca antes la había notado. -¿Es cierto¿Vas a aceptarme? -no quería mostrar temor, pero era imposible ocultar el evidente brillo esperanzado de su mirada.

Cerró sus ojos cristalinos por un momento, pensando bien en lo que respondería. Quizá tenía razón, y lo mejor sería empezar una nueva vida, dejando de lado lo que tan infeliz le hizo una vez tras otra. Sabía que él era la persona adecuada, sería incapaz de hacerle daño intencionadamente, le ayudaría a curar sus heridas. Suspiró profundamente, abrió los ojos de nuevo. -Si. -respondió con seguridad.

No era una simple palabra, para él, representaba la entrada a un nuevo mundo, uno en el que podría ver realizado su sueño de estar cerca de aquella chica, a la que no dejó de amar ni un momento, por la que empezó a sentir algo poco a poco, sin que se diera cuenta de nada. Era imposible no llegar a amarla siendo como era, y aunque estuviese traicionando sus principios, e incluso a su mejor amigo, no podía evitar amar a esa adolescente con toda su alma.

La retuvo contra su pecho, abrazándola con intensidad, sonriendo ampliamente, y dando las gracias una y otra vez por su sueño hecho realidad. Quería sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, quería probar su boca, besarla intensamente, pero... sabía que no era lo correcto. Aunque le hubiese dado su respuesta afirmativa, aunque le hubiese aceptado ya en su vida, no era capaz de pedirle algo así, no se sentía capaz de besarla aún sabiendo que ella seguía dolida. Prefería respetarla, algo fundamental, el respeto, darle tiempo, y ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Ya llegaría el momento que desde entonces esperaría con impaciencia, pero sólo cuando ella estuviese lista para ello. Sin presiones, sin prisas, quería darle tiempo, uno en el que él estaría constantemente a su lado para que las cosa fluyeran más fácilmente.

Vieron salir la luna llena, era un hermoso paisaje nocturno. La abrazaba con calidez, para que no notara el frío de la noche. Estuvieron así durante buen rato, y decidieron volver a casa. Quizá un poco de timidez se lo impedía, pero era algo que posiblemente, ella le dejaría hacer con libertad. Acercó su mano a la de ella, hasta poder atraparla en un suave contacto, reteniéndola cariñosamente. Ella le miró no comprendiendo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que sería el inicio de una nueva vida. Sonrió, dejando que a partir de entonces, sus manos estuviesen ligadas la una a la otra siempre que estaban juntos.

* * *

_Bueh, espero que fuera de vuestro agrado _

_Un poco de paciencia para el siguiente capi, gracias de antemano._

_Bye _

_Atte: Nadiangelita_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo a todos!_

_Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme con todos por haber tardado tanto tiempo a la hora de publicar el segundo capítulo de este fic. Si de mí dependiese, me pasaría el resto de mi vida escribiendo, pero me parece algo un poco difícil de conseguir n.nU_

_En fin... que quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, me gusata saber lo que la gente opina de lo que escribo, gracias de verdad. Espero no defraudaros con este capítulo... y siguen quedando intrigas... o algunas nuevas n.n_

_Sin más que decir, no quiero enrollarme tanto, que sino el fic pierde la emoción jeje_

_Disfrutad de la conti n.n _

**Capítulo 2**

Tumbado en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, mirando al techo con las cejas arqueadas, una actitud que adoptaba cada vez que estaba disgustado por algo, pero parecía tratarse esta vez de algo que realmente le afectó, puesto que llevaba toda la mañana sin salir de la habitación. Se acercaba la hora de comer, y podía percibir el aroma de los platos que llegaban desde la cocina, pero no le hacían reaccionar como de costumbre. No había desayunado, ni tan siquiera había cenado la noche anterior, y sin embargo, su estómago no le pedía alimento alguno. Algo muy impropio de él. Estaba desanimado, profundamente dolido y enfadado.

-¡Hora de comer! -llamó una voz desde la planta baja de la pequeña casa. Su actitud de costumbre, siempre cariñosa y suave para con él, le hablaba con el mismo tono de dulzura, como cuando era aún un niño. No le importaba en absoluto que ya se hubiese hecho mayor, le seguía consintiendo del mismo modo, aunque seguía enfadada por cierto comportamiento de su hijo. -¡Ash¿Me oyes? -preguntó al no haber recibido respuesta alguna.

-No tengo hambre... -le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la lámpara apagada que colgaba del techo.

Se escucharon los pasos avanzar hasta la habitación del joven, la mujer llegó hasta ella preocupada, hacía tiempo que su hijo no se comportaba así. Abrió la puerta para encontrarle allí aún, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior, y con claros signos de cansancio en su rostro. Él ni tan siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle su castaña mirada, seguía ocultando sus robustos brazos bajo los oscuros cabellos que no se dejaban dominar por un peine, y suspiraba largamente sabiendo ya lo que ella le preguntaría.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -se acercó a él hasta sentarse a su lado- ¿Por qué estás enfadado¿Ha pasado algo ayer?

No sabía contestarle, preguntas que sabía que llegarían en cualquier momento, pero que no dejaban muchas opciones con las que darle una respuesta. No podía decirle lo que había pasado, puesto que de hacerlo, ella le reprocharía su conducta de tiempo atrás, recordándole que aún se sentía herida por lo que había pasado. Él la conocía muy bien, todo lo que le podría preguntar, y los discursos que le daba ante cada acontecimiento, en especial si estaban relacionados con... aquella vez...

-No quiero hablar de ello. -seguía observando ese punto concreto sobre él, una pequeña mancha negra producto de una descarga accidental por parte de su estimado Pikachu.

-Bien, no preguntaré nada entonces. Si quieres comer algo, me avisas. -se levantó para salir de allí, y una vez estuvo en la puerta, sin girarse para mirarle- Pero tarde o temprano tendrías que encontrarte con ellos... -le recordó cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

No hizo el más mínimo gesto de sorpresa, aunque lo que ella le dijo había sido bastante claro. En ningún momento mencionó nada sobre lo ocurrido, y sin embargo, gracias a esa intuición que tienen las madres, ella había conseguido dar con la respuesta acertada al problema que tenía. Sentía rabia, pero a la vez, se culpaba por todo. Había sido su culpa, desde el principio, pero no se sentía capaz de reconocerlo. Buscaba siempre una explicación que no le llevase a él como único culpable, pero aunque lo consiguiese, -puesto que la había- era consciente de que se estaba engañando en cierto modo, y que todo había sido por su conducta.

Estaba seguro de que no debía pasar el resto del día allí, aunque lo deseaba, puesto que era un domingo normal y corriente en el que nada importante tenía que hacer. Ya al día siguiente tendría que trabajar, era su obligación, y no por ello le disgustaba, disfrutaba haciendo algo que siempre había deseado. Tener un despacho, y gente bajo su supervisión, en un puesto ambicionado por muchos dentro de la directiva. Aún a pesar de tener su propio despacho, no pasaba mucho tiempo en él, sólo iba a recoger algún documento necesario para su actividad de cada día, y luego, estaba el resto del día fuera. En otra ciudad, en otra región, siempre fuera, era su obligación, la tarea que debía llevar a cabo todo respetable Maestro Pokemon. Al fin había conseguido ese título, tan ambicionado durante años, desde antes de partir a su viaje, uno en el que su vida cambiaría por completo. Sería cosa del destino, pero ganó aquel título el mismo día que... ella había conseguido su reconocimiento... aún siendo muy jóvenes. Suponían que era por el esfuerzo que habían hecho, ayudándose mutuamente, sin dejar de trabajar duro cada día, sin descanso.

Aunque quisiese pasar encerrado en la habitación todo ese domingo, recordaba que tenía algo que hacer. No le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero ya que se había comprometido, era su obligación hacerlo.

Con pesar, ojeó el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. La hora acordada estaba cerca. Se levantó intentando animarse un poco, pero no podía dejar de lado su rabia interna. Debía cambiarse de ropa para que no le encontrasen con lo mismo que el día anterior. Fue hasta el lavabo, y se refrescó un poco. Se miraba en el espejo. Le era difícil de creer que se había convertido en lo que era ahora, recordando las fotografías de cuando era pequeño y tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente al que había conseguido después. Por fin se había cortado un poco aquellos cabellos tan revueltos, e intentaba peinarlos un poco, pero se resistían a estar en orden. Aún así, era ese desorden oscuro en su cabeza el que le hacía tan interesante. Una ducha, sí, eso sería lo mejor, le ayudaría a despejarse un poco.

Se desprendió de sus vestimentas, y dejó que el agua fluyese a través de su cuerpo entero. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus humedecidos cabellos caían sobre su rostro. Los apartó un poco, no pudiendo evitar un nuevo recuerdo, uno que se repetía cada vez que sentía caer el agua sobre sí.

---

Risillas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas, procurando no hacer más ruido del necesario, para no avisar a nadie de que estaban allí, solos. Una travesura, aunque no demasiado infantil, al menos, para él. Ya dieciocho años en su vida, cumplidos aquel mismo día, después de una gran celebración a la que acudieron sus más allegados conocidos. Pero ella no, aún le quedaban un par de meses para cumplir los diecisiete. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que estaba ya preparada para muchas cosas, en especial, si esas cosas eran compartidas con él.

-¿Seguro que se han ido todos ya? -preguntaba su voz con un susurro un poco temeroso, aunque su risa seguía latente.

No podía apartar sus labios del cuerpo de ella, era un imán que le obligaba a sentir cada centímetro de su piel con caricias- Me he asegurado bien, se han marchado... ya era hora... -intentó reprimir un suspiro sonriente.

-¡Ash! -le miró con severidad- No seas así. -relajó su expresión- Si son nuestros amigos... ¿cómo vas a querer que se vayan si han venido a festejar tu cumpleaños?

-Yo realmente quería pasar este día contigo... -clavó su mirada en la de ella, hablándole con total franqueza- Sólo contigo Myst...

Ella sonrió, no recordaba haberle visto así de serio en mucho tiempo, pero aún a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba su rostro, conservaba ese aire de ingenuidad que adoraba. Lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente- Y yo quería estar contigo... -tenía la necesidad de decirlo, algo que sentía realmente.

-Y bien... -el chico cambió su expresión, ahora parecía tener ganas de practicar uno de sus muchos juegos de adivinanzas.

Arqueó una ceja sin comprenderle ¿de verdad quería jugar en ese momento? -Y bien ¿qué?

-¿Dónde está mi regalo de cumpleaños? -una inocente sonrisa se dibujo en su semblante.

Intentó reprimir una risilla, besó su mejilla dulcemente, y le susurró al oído con la sensualidad que le hablaba en momentos como ese- Lo tiene entre los brazos, señor Maestro Pokemon...

La miró con decisión, mordiéndose el labio con agrado. -Es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber hecho... señorita Maestra Marina... -sonrió con malicia, y abrió la perilla de la ducha en la que estaban escondidos de los demás, el único lugar que nadie hubiese pensado en visitar dentro de la casa, teniendo la fiesta en el jardín, y un par de lavabos en la planta baja de aquel laboratorio.

Ni tan siquiera se tomaron la molestia de desprenderse de la ropa que llevaban, sus deseos de estar íntimamente el uno con el otro no les dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Pero ello no significaba que estuviesen siempre vestidos teniendo las prendas empapadas, porque con agonizante lentitud, se fueron despojando de ellas hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron libres de tejidos, y presos de los brazos ajenos, en una madrugada que parecía prometer un gratificante encuentro hasta entrada la mañana del día siguiente...

---

Golpeó la pared con el puño, intentando librar su rabia. Se había prometido a sí mismo olvidar, buscar el modo de no recordar nada de lo pasado, intentando hacer que sus vivencias de aquel día murieran en la oscuridad de su mente. Pero era imposible, por mucho que lo llevase intentando, no era capaz de conseguirlo. No había nada que no le recordase a ella, era como si su recuerdo estuviese grabado en cada rincón de la casa, en cada lugar que visitaba, en cada acción que realizaba, en cada palabra que repetía... todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de su esencia, todo ello le llevaba el mismo nombre a su mente: Misty.

Quería llorar, llorar de tristeza, de ira, de culpabilidad. Si no hubiese sido por él, por su debilidad, quizá ella estaría compartiendo esa ducha con él, como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión. Salió de allí, y empezó a vestirse, sin suavizar su gesto en ningún momento. Fue hasta su habitación, y preparó lo poco que le quedaba para partir.

Como un pequeño rayo, su amigo Pikachu se subió sobre la cama, mirándole con su sonrisa de costumbre. Ya había adivinado que su entrenador estaba con los ánimos revueltos, y estaba seguro de que su compañía le vendría bien.

-¡Hola colega! -le saludó acariciando su cabeza.- ¿Vienes conmigo? -el pokemon asintió entusiasmado- Ya sabes que en este momento, no tengo ganas de salir, pero se lo prometí, así que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para que todo vaya bien. Espero sólo que no empiece a preguntarme cosas, eso me irrita...

El pokemon le miró intentando no mostrar su fastidio por las palabras que escuchaba. Sabía ya que a Ash le molestaba que le preguntaran a cada momento lo que le pasaba, pero si era ella quien le hacía esas preguntas, le molestaba aún más. Era algo extraño, puesto que en parte, todo lo que le llevaba ocurriendo desde aquel incidente, había sido también por ella. No quería culparla de todo, había sido también su debilidad. Aún así, era ilógico que siendo esa chica responsable de su desdicha, decidiera seguir a su lado. Tenía algo, algo que le obligaba a estar con ella, pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba.

Era como las veces que intentaba dejar de acariciar la piel de la pelirroja, algo casi imposible de conseguir. El imán de su piel le obligaba a estar a su lado. Con aquella otra chica ocurría algo similar, pero no tan intenso, desde luego no existía comparación alguna. De nuevo, se reprimió por haberla recordado, no quería pensar más en la chica de cabellos rojizos, quería sentir algo por la nueva ocupante de su vida, por la chica que había conseguido sustituirla, al menos en parte.

-Ya es la hora, vamos amigo. -el pokemon se subió a su hombro como de costumbre, y bajaron hasta el salón.

Pudo ver a su madre bebiendo una taza de té en compañía del profesor Oak y su amigo Tracey. Se acercó a ellos, y se sentó junto al joven moreno.

-¿Vas a salir? -le preguntó al verle depositar la mochila en el suelo.

-Sí, tenía planes para esta tarde. -tomó la taza que le ofrecía su madre.

Su amigo no pudo evitar notar sus pocos ánimos a la hora de hablar, y seguro que estaba así también por aquella salida. -No te veo muy animado.

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo. -se puso en pie dejando la taza sobre la mesa después de beberse el contenido rápidamente- Me voy.

El chico se puso en pie también- ¿Vas a Ciudad Plateada verdad?

-Así es. -contestó desde la puerta.

-¿Podrías llevarme? Tengo algo de lo que hablar con Brock.

-Claro, vamos. -abrió la puerta principal.- Hasta otra profesor, adiós mamá.

-Hasta luego Ash. -se despidió el profesor levantando la mano.- Adiós Tracey.

-Hasta luego. Conduce con cuidado Ash. -le advirtió con su mismo tono maternal de siempre.

-Nos vemos más tarde. -Tracey se despidió de ambos, siguiendo a Ash.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron tras la puerta, llevando consigo a Pikachu. Se introdujeron en el vehículo rojizo que estaba estacionado junto a la casa. Tras encenderlo, Ash siguió el camino marcado que les llevaría hasta la otra ciudad.

Era un viaje que duraba aproximadamente media hora, pero visto el ánimo de Ash, parecía que tardarían más de lo previsto. Iban en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Era un poco agobiante sentir tal quietud, algo a lo que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con ella? -Tracey no podía seguir reprimiendo esa cuestión que llevaba dentro de sí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ash no decía nada, seguía con la mirada en la carretera, intentando ignorar a su amigo.

-Ya veo que no quieres hablar. -hizo un gesto de fastidio, y miró el paisaje por la ventanilla. Ash dio un suspiro de derrota, no podía serle indiferente a uno de sus mejores amigos, al menos, a él, quien no le había traicionado.

-La verdad es que no lo sé... y ojalá lo supiera -respondió finalmente

-Pero si no lo sabes...

-Hay algo que me obliga a estar con ella, pero sigo sin poder averiguarlo. -echó un vistazo rápido al cuentakilómetros.

-Ash... esto es muy difícil para nosotros. Es duro pensar en estar un tiempo con vosotros, y otro con ellos. ¿No podemos estar juntos todos de nuevo, como antes...

-Porque antes no había pasado nada. -frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de disgusto- Antes ella no había hecho nada...

-Sabes que en parte ha sido culpa suya¿por qué no la dejas? Podrías intentar arreglarlo.

-Basta. -dijo rotundamente con voz ronca- No hay nada que arreglar, está todo perdido. No quiero dejarlo, y no quiero volver a ver a "esa" chica.

-¿"Esa"? -repitió con incredulidad- Nunca creí que llegarías a referirte de ese modo a Misty.

-¿Cómo quieres que la trate entonces? Ella y yo ya no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos. -apretó el volante con fuerza, queriendo con ese gesto librar su rabia- Desde un principio, todo fue un error.

-Ahora lo llamas error. Pero antes lo defendías con tu propia vida, porque creías en ello.

-Porque era un niño que no sabía lo que hacía.

-No eras ningún niño, decías ser bastante maduro como para saber lo que sentías. -bajó un poco la voz- Prometiste hacerla feliz... -le recordó aquello que Ash había dicho tiempo atrás- pero creo que fue después cuando te comportaste como un niño...

Él se quedó en silencio, su amigo tenía razón- Puede ser... pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo mi propia vida, y la de ella no me interesa. -dijo finalmente con firmeza.

Lo miró indignado, desconociendo a aquel chico junto a él. Sabía muchas cosas que los demás desconocían, pero que no era capaz de contar a nadie- Pues no lo parece. -concluyó.

El vehículo se detuvo. Tracey observó por la ventanilla, pudiendo ver cómo se levantaba el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Bajó la mirada, resignado a dejar una conversación que le interesaba, pudo haber sido su oportunidad, persuadir a Ash para que dejase de lado aquella tan absurda relación que mantenía con una de sus amigas. Le dolía pensar que debido a aquel incidente, no podían estar juntos todos los chicos del grupo como antes de que ocurriese. Ya había hablado con sus amigos, y estaban de acuerdo con que esa situación debía terminar, para volver a ser lo que fueron durante sus viajes y poco tiempo después.

Ahora, se estaba planteando el hecho de contar a sus amigos lo que había averiguado gracias a Daisy. Seguramente ellos sabrían qué podrían hacer para que las cosas volviesen a su lugar correspondiente, y las relaciones entre amigos fluyeran como siempre lo habían hecho. Quizá, así podrían volver a estar juntos, todos, sin dejar de lado a nadie en ningún momento.

Ya estaban cansados de festejar un cumpleaños con una pareja, otro cumpleaños con otra; una Navidad en pueblo Paleta, otra en Ciudad Celeste. Visitar unas ferias en pequeños grupos, o abstenerse de asistir a algún festival para evitar algunos encuentros desagradables. ¿Y los viajes? Era imposible. O bien Ash estaba ocupado con su puesto en la Liga Pokemon, o Misty estaba en la misma situación llamada por Prima, su superior. Incluso el problema estaba también con Gary, puesto que su trabajo como investigador podía hacerlo donde quisiese, y se dirigía a los mismos sitios que Misty, queriendo de ese modo asegurarse de que por su camino no se atravesara Ash.

Y si los chicos le planteaban un viaje a Ash cuando tenía bastante tiempo libre... no quería viajar por Kanto, Johto o el Archipiélago Naranja, puesto que ya había estado allí, con ella... y a Hoenn, o Shinnoh, difícil. En Hoenn recibió como regalo la pequeña Mini-Misty, y en Shinnoh la guardó como una de sus posesiones más preciadas. De ninguna manera podía volver a pisar aquellas regiones. ¿Y Misty? Pues prácticamente los mismos motivos. Kanto, Johto y el Archipiélago Naranja lo visitó con Ash al poco tiempo de conocerse, en unos viajes en los que profundizarían su amistad. Hoenn y Shinnoh, jamás, él había estado viajando por allí, y no quería imaginárselo a cada paso que daba. Tampoco le entusiasmaba pisar aquellas regiones.

Realmente, era como estar encerrado en una pesadilla. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en seguir así, viviendo de ese modo, fingiendo un rencor que no sentían? Estaban dolidos, eso sí, pero estaba seguro de que no eran capaces de llegar a odiarse. Desde un principio empezó a nacer aquel sentimiento que compartieron durante mucho tiempo, aunque fuese en secreto. De haber sabido que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo, lo mejor hubiese sido mantenerlo reprimido dentro de sí mismos.

¿Por qué se tenían que haber complicado de ese modo las cosas¿Por qué no era igual que las nuevas relaciones que se habían formado? Si parecía la pareja más enamorada del mundo, la que daría todo el uno por el otro, la que no permitiría al otro llorar, la que nunca le haría sufrir... desgraciadamente, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo con lentitud, pensando aún en el modo de entablar una charla que les llevase hacia el mismo punto- Gracias por traerme. -dijo finalmente sin encontrar otras palabras.

-No tienes por qué darlas. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

-No es necesario, seguramente estarás fuera por bastante tiempo, no quiero que tengas que volver pronto por mí. Ya volveré en taxi o algo así.

-¡Vamos Tracey! Puedo pasar por tí, después de todo, es posible que regrese pronto. -sonrió

Vio en su respuesta una oportunidad de abrir un nuevo tema- ¿Por qué dices que regresarás pronto, lo lógico sería que estuvieses fuera por un largo rato.

Ash se quedó pensativo. Sonrió con pesar- ¿Sabes algo? -Tracey lo miró intrigado, y Ash fijó la mirada en el volante- He empezado a replantearme varias cosas de mi vida. -dio un largo suspiro- Hay veces en las que me gustaría volver atrás, y de ese modo, cambiar las cosas... ahora todo sería diferente...

Estaba sorprendido. Tracey no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiase su actitud de un momento a otro?- ¿Estás insinuando que...? -realmente no sabía qué preguntarle. Quizá en si pretendía dejar a su "novia", o en si se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, o en si desearía que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes. Como ellos querían.

-No lo sé Tracey. No sé qué hacer. -lo miró de nuevo- Me gustaría volver a viajar, pero con el asunto de la Liga no puedo permitírmelo. Parece ser que mi destino sea quedarme con ella a pesar de todo.

-Si no estás seguro de lo que estás viviendo, lo mejor sería que lo dejases. Piénsate un poco las cosas. -salió del vehículo- Ash -se asomó a la ventanilla- No cometas otro error del que te puedas arrepentir.

Rió con sarcasmo al oírle- Como si pudiese llegar a cometer un error del que me pudiera arrepentir aún más. -encendió el automóvil- Volveré por tí dentro de dos horas.

-Hasta ahora.

Tracey se alejó del automóvil, y Ash desapareció por el camino que lo llevaría la centro de la ciudad. Había conseguido que Ash dijese varias cosas que les podrían ayudar a la hora de poner las cosas en su sitio. No quería perder el tiempo, y entró rápidamente en el gimnasio, donde Brock ya lo estaba esperando.

Se saludaron animadamente, y fueron hasta el salón, donde Tracey le contaría aquello que había oído de labios de Ash.

---

No había demasiado tráfico en la ciudad, puesto que la mayoría de las personas se encontraba en la playa en aquella época. El sol cada vez se hacía más intenso, muestra de que quedaba muy poco tiempo para que el verano arribase. Pero aún a pesar de que las calles estaban casi desiertas, conducía muy despacio. Estaba desanimado, y la conversación con su amigo le había hecho pensar un poco las cosas.

Siempre había buscado el modo de evadir las conversaciones que le llevasen a aquel punto, a aquella parte de su vida que quería aceptar tal y como se encontraba. Pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar. Sin embargo, aunque ya no tuviese ánimos para casi nada, lo que quería en el fondo era continuar la plática. Interiormente, estaba aliviado de haber dicho esas pocas palabras, que habían sido suficientes para quitarse de encima una pequeña parte del peso que llevaba acumulando desde hacía casi dos años.

El camino se le hizo largo, demasiado largo, pero no lo suficiente como hubiese preferido. Allí estaba el lugar acordado, el parque de la ciudad. No fue nada difícil estacionar el vehículo cerca de la acera. Lo apagó, y se quedó dentro, inmóvil. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante, no deseaba estar allí. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose resignado a estar en aquel sitio. En ese momento, era como si de verdad quisiese que una cita de esas no se repitiera, al menos durante un tiempo.

Salió del automóvil, y se adentró en la pequeña plaza. Había bastante gente cerca de la fuente, donde los niños jugaban con sus pokemon de agua. Era su alternativa al no poder ir a la playa. Ash se quedó por un momento quieto en su sitio, observando a una niña jugar con su Psyduck. Inevitablemente, la recordó.

-¡Ash! -le llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Él se giró- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Habíamos quedado en vernos hace más de media hora.

La miró con pesar, había perdido el hilo de sus recuerdos más valiosos- Lo siento Aura, no era mi intención llegar tarde. Lo que ocurre es que estaba hablando con Tracey, y no me fijé en el tiempo.

Mentía. No era bueno contando verdades inexistentes, pero cuando tenía suerte, mucha gente podía creerle con facilidad, a excepción de una persona que le conocía bastante bien. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo a propósito, como queriendo que ella se cansase de esperarlo, regresara a Petalia, y no quisiese volver a verlo hasta dentro de una semana en la que se le pasara el enfado. Pero no fue así. Ella le seguía esperando- "Quizá debí tardar un poco más" -pensó riendo para sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tan pocas ganas de estar con ella?

-Está bien, no te preocupes. -lo tomó del brazo- ¿Vamos a la playa? Me he traído un bikini nuevo.

-No me apetece ir a la playa. -respondió bostezando

Ella frunció el ceño- ¿Y eso? Vamos Ash. Hace calor, y en la playa se está muy a gusto. -se acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que con ese gesto, en muchas ocasiones había conseguido persuadirle.

-Lo siento, -supo mantener la compostura- pero no quiero ir.

-Me lo vas a poner difícil ¿eh? -se le acercó de nuevo, y esta vez, le besó en los labios, aunque él no le correspondió.

La separó de sí, fijando su mirada en la de ella- Aura, no insistas. No pienso ir a la playa.

Ella se separó de él claramente molesta- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás así de distanciado desde ayer. -recordó su estancia en el centro comercial. Se pasó el resto del día hablando, pero él no hizo más que pequeñas afirmaciones con la cabeza, contestándole con monosílabos.

Se imaginó que estaría un poco agobiado. Le habían pedido que diera una pequeña conferencia a los alumnos del Tec-Pokémon. No le gustaba hablar en público. Si se mostraba delante de una multitud, prefería hacerlo con sus pokémon, haciendo que el público presenciase un gran combate. Seguramente era ese el motivo, pero estaba convencida de que se le pasaría. Por lo visto, se había equivocado.

-No me pasa nada, no sé de dónde sacas que me pasa algo. -empezó a caminar hasta una de las bancas.

Ella le siguió en silencio. No entendía por qué estaba cambiado- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que viste en el cine? Todo fue salir de allí, y tú cambiar.

-Sabes que esas películas no son las que más me gustan -se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca de madera- Yo prefiero una con batallas pokémon.

-Pero tú y yo ya habíamos ido en otras ocasiones a ver películas así. Además... -pausó sus palabras.

Ash la miró de nuevo, esta vez, más serio- Además ¿qué?

Hizo que se intimidara. ¿Era realmente Ash quien estaba delante de ella? Dudó un poco al continuar- Antes de entrar a ver la película, me dijiste que te esperara en la entrada cinco minutos... pero tardaste casi media hora en volver. Y no quisiste decirme por qué habías tardado.

---

-"Qué recuerdos..." -se dijo sonriendo con nostalgia mientras contemplaba la estantería

Aparte de él, sólo estaba la dependienta de la tienda. Un simple vistazo de lejos fue suficiente para sentirse atraído por aquella figurita. Al tenerla más de cerca, y escuchar la suave melodía que emitía, sentía que estaba reviviendo una escena de su vida- "Es preciosa" -continuó con sus recuerdos, y tomó el objeto en cuestión entre sus manos, mirándolo detalladamente. La figura giraba grácilmente sobre la concha en la que se encontraba.

-Veo que le ha gustado. -la dependienta se acercó a él

-¿Y cómo no podría gustarme? -se giró para verla de frente- Me encantan las sirenas. -sonrió

-Tiene una melodía muy bella, ya han pasado otras personas que se han quedado fascinados con esta cajita musical.

Volvió la mirada a la cajita, cerrando la tapa decorada con cristal- Entonces, seré yo quien se la lleve...

---

-Aura, -notó que se había puesto nerviosa- por favor, deja de hacerme tantas preguntas. Sabes que eso tampoco me gusta.

Ella dejó de lado sus nervios, ahora estaba enfadada- Ya no sé qué pensar Ash, de pronto te empiezas a comportar de ese modo tan frío y...

-¿Sabes algo de Drew? -la interrumpió bruscamente, ella empalideció- El profesor Oak me contó que ha ganado ya dos festivales, y está siendo de gran ayuda para Dawn. -Aura bajó la mirada- Ahora van al Archipiélago Naranja, donde se va a celebrar otro festival. Podrías ir tú también. -le propuso con todo su descaro.

Sabía de antemano cuál sería su reacción, puesto que ella le había pedido desde un principio que no se lo nombrase. Continuaba dolida por el viaje que había hecho sin ella, y era por eso que no quería saber ya más nada sobre los concursos. Ahora, intentaba prepararse para ser una actriz, y para empezar, había recibido ayuda de las hermanas de Misty. No le había ido nada mal, más bien, había conseguido varios contratos muy buenos. Su fácil acceso a papeles de importancia en un par de pequeñas series de televisión, fue posible gracias a su magnífica reputación como coordinadora pokémon. Aunque se centrase más en la que quería que fuese su carrera, no dejaba de añorar su vida como adolescente viajera con el propósito de alcanzar la cúspide de los concursos pokémon de las diferentes regiones.

Hoenn y Kanto habían sido de mucha ayuda, y se sentía afortunada de haber elegido estos caminos. Pero su paso por Johto había sido sin lugar a dudas el mejor. En aquella ocasión, no tuvo la compañía de Ash ni de Brock, ni tan siquiera de su hermano Max. Sería quizá el destino que ella perseguía, pero en aquel viaje, estuvo en compañía de Drew, su gran rival, y claramente, su eterno amor. De algún modo que no sabría definir, empezaron a seguir el mismo camino, dirigiéndose a las mismas ciudades, acampando juntos, entrenando y concursando. Había conseguido que sus sentimientos se intensificaran, y que los de Drew salieran aún más a flote, hasta conseguir la proposición de un compromiso por parte del coordinador.

Se sentía tan feliz en su paso por la región... No se hubiese imaginado que al poco tiempo de regresar a casa, las cosas se complicarían...

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto! -gritó con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Eres un idiota!

Dicho esto último, se alejó corriendo hasta el centro pokémon cerca de allí. No se sentía capaz de seguir reprochándole por aquel comentario que había hecho con tan mala intención. Él sabía perfectamente que eso le dolería. Lo había hecho intencionadamente, lo notó en su tono de voz, en su propuesta tan descabellada. Se perdió tras las puertas del centro, dirigiéndose a su habitación. No podría quedarse más tiempo allí. Decidió volver a casa.

Ash se quedó sentado, sin moverse. Dio una larga bocanada de aire.

-"Lo siento..." -dijo para sí mismo- "creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos, no podemos seguir así..." -se levantó, dirigiéndose nuevamente al automóvil que conducía- "No puedes ocultarlo, aún sientes algo por Drew... y Misty... a ella no me la podré sacar de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentes..."

No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, aunque quizá pudo haber sido demasiado brusco. Fuese como fuese, no había vuelta atrás. ¿Sería este un paso que le ayudase a recuperar su vida de antes, de cuando podía decir con total seguridad que era feliz? No admitía que hace un par de años era la persona más afortunada del mundo, puesto que quería disfrazar aquel entonces como un juego de niños que no sabían lo que hacían.

Se metió en el vehículo, y tomó el camino que le llevaría de vuelta al gimnasio de la ciudad, esta vez, con ánimos de llegar a cualquier lugar.

---

-¿Acaso está cambiando de parecer? -Brock sirvió un plato de aperitivos a Tracey- De ser así, puede que empiece a madurar de una buena vez. -rió divertido

Tracey hizo oídos sordos al último comentario. Tenía gracia, no lo iba a dudar. Ocurrencias de ese tipo eran muy propias de Misty, siempre refiriéndose a Ash como un pequeño entrenador inmaduro, porque realmente lo era. Miró a su alrededor, el gimnasio estaba en silencio. Los padres de Brock habían salido de turismo con sus demás hermanos, excepto Forres, que había conseguido el título de líder de gimnasio, y se hacía cargo de él.

El criador se sentó frente al joven que contemplaba el vaso de cristal entre sus manos- No puedo creer que se esté replanteando su vida. Espero que sea lo que me imagino. -Tracey no respondía. Lo miró más seriamente- ¿Te ha dicho algo más? -preguntó viendo la expresión aún de sorpresa que tenía Tracey.

-Hay algo que... -empezó a decir inseguro- algo que ninguno de vosotros sabéis, al menos eso creo.

Brock lo miró interrogante. No había secreto alguno entre amigos, se imaginó que podría tratarse de algo bastante delicado. En el fondo se preocupó- ¿De qué se trata?

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa después de sorber un poco de la refrescante bebida- Es algo que me contó Daisy hace un tiempo, creo que al poco tiempo de que pasara lo de Ash -dijo lo último con pesar- No creí que sirviera de mucho contarlo tan pronto, y que habría que esperar a que alguno de los dos nos diese la oportunidad de dejar las cosas como estaban en un principio.

-Tracey... ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Ash ha estado buscando el modo de estar cerca del gimnasio Celeste. -notó que Brock se sorprendió- Al parecer, cada vez que se dirige a una reunión de la Liga, o cuando tiene que viajar a otra ciudad, hace lo posible para pasar cerca del gimnasio. Daisy lo ha visto en varias ocasiones. -se recostó en el sofá- Cada vez que está justo en frente, baja la velocidad del auto, intentando mirar a través de las puertas.

-Eso sí que no me lo hubiese esperado...

-Ni yo.

Se hizo el silencio. Ash hizo lo posible por evadir los temas relacionados con Misty. Nunca más quiso hablar de ella desde el incidente que tuvieron, y menos aún al enterarse de que Gary estaba muy cerca de ella. Demasiado. Llegó un momento en el que empezaron a pensar que Ash se había olvidado de la existencia de Misty. Pero no era así. Delia les había contado en secreto, que Ash aún guardaba con recelo los objetos que marcaron su viaje y vida juntos, y claramente, intentaba esconderlos de los demás. Sobretodo de Aura.

-Pero, cuando supo que Misty se comprometió con Gary... -empezó a plantear Brock- me imagino que ya no se acercaría por allí¿verdad?

-Eso sería lo lógico -dio un largo suspiro- Pero parece ser que fue entonces cuando más a menudo se pasaba. Daisy no quiso decir nada, para que Gary no se enfadase, ya te imaginas lo que hubiese ocurrido si lo llegaba a saber. -Brock asintió- Era como si deseara impedir que Gary se acercara a Misty.

-Definitivamente, no puede negar que ella aún le importa.

Pensó en ello, en la conversación que tuvieron hacía escaso tiempo- Sigue intentando ocultarlo, pero está claro que no le vamos a creer. -sonrió- Lo que Daisy me ha contado, ha sido más que suficiente para saber que no la ha podido olvidar. Está furioso porque Gary sale con ella.

-Eso me apena mucho... -Brock apoyó el codo en el posabrazos del sofá- Con lo que les había costado hacerse amigos después de tanto tiempo de rivalidad... y míralos ahora, no quieren ni pensar en la existencia del otro. No me gustaría imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido de haber sido tú o yo quien se terminara enamorando de Misty.

Tracey no pudo evitar reír ante lo que Brock planteaba. Hubo una ocasión en la que ambos chicos provocaron a Ash, insinuándole que se sentían atraídos por la pelirroja. La reacción del joven entrenador fue tal y como se la imaginaban, pero jamás pensaron que el juego terminaría de ese modo. No iban a negar de ninguna manera que se sintieran felices con el resultado, puesto que todos sus conocidos estaban más que satisfechos. Fue inimaginable. No se hubiesen imaginado que Ash fuese capaz de llegar a hacer... aquello...

-Menos mal que nuestro juego terminó de ese modo. -Tracey rió de nuevo- Sin lugar a dudas, fue un día inolvidable para nosotros...

-Y seguro que lo es para ellos también -aseguró Brock- Pero estoy convencido de que intentan olvidarlo... ya se habrán dado cuenta de que es imposible.

Ciertamente. Es imposible olvidar uno de los recuerdos que marcan nuestras vidas. Las sensaciones, los sentimientos, cada movimientos, palabra, acto... todo ello se queda grabado para siempre en el interior de una persona. Y es cuando uno más quiere olvidar, cuando se da cuenta que más recuerda las imágenes de esa escena. No podían hacerlo, no lo podían olvidar, por mucho que lo intentasen. Pero es que no querían olvidarlo. Se reprochaban a sí mismos el hecho de ser tan débiles ante el otro. Él la seguía amando, daría lo que fuese porque las cosas volvieran a ser lo que fue en un principio... aunque fuese sólo como amigos que intentan ocultar lo que sienten. Ella continuaba amándole, cada parte de su ser lo reclamaba a cada instante del día y la noche, quería confiar en él nuevamente, y estaba segura de que podría darle otra oportunidad siempre y cuando él deseara volver a su lado. Pero no le demostró más interés. Ella se desilusionó aún más.

Porque fue su orgullo. Porque fue debido a su carácter testarudo. Porque fue él mismo quien no supo acallar esas voces internas que no le permitieron decir "Perdóname". Cuando estaba frente al gimnasio, deseaba entrar a buscarla, arrodillarse frente a ella y pedirle que perdonase su falta. Quería que le diese una nueva oportunidad. Pero en cuanto la veía salir, se acobardaba.

Él. Ash Ketchum. Quien se enfrentó cara a cara con seres intimidantes, con pokémon y personas amenazadoras. Quien viajó sin descanso hasta conseguir su meta, hasta alcanzar su sueño. Sus sueños. Puesto que ella también estaba entre ellos, entre esos sueños que no le permitían pensar, que le confundían enormemente. Quien jamás se dio por vencido a pesar de los obstáculos que se atravesaron en su camino. ¿Cómo pensar que sería él precisamente quien no se atreviera a mirar a los ojos a aquella pelirroja?

El miedo. Todos se preguntaban a qué le tendría miedo Ash Ketchum, pero nadie supo averiguarlo. Podría ser valiente, fuerte, un héroe, "El Elegido". Pero había algo a lo que le temía, y era el rechazo. No se sentía capaz de ponerse frente a Misty, y pensar que ella no le querría volver a ver en lo que le restase de vida. Así es. Temía a sus palabras de derrota, a que ella le alejase por voluntad. No quería que eso ocurriese. Por eso huía como un cobarde cuando tenía la oportunidad de pedirle que le perdonase.

Orgullo y miedo. Esas eran las claves.

-Sabiendo esto que me has contado -continuó Brock- creo que es posible hacer algo para que las cosas sean como deberían.

-Estaba seguro de que estarías dispuesto a intervenir en el asunto. Pero¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

Brock calló por un momento. Con la mano bajo la barbilla, empezó a meditar las cosas con detalle. Ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, y estaba dispuesto a apostar cualquier cosa, porque estaba convencido de que todo saldría como deseaban. Quizá estuviese demasiado confiado- De momento, creo que habrá que esperar un poco más. Por lo que me has dicho, él se está replanteando su propia vida, esperemos que entre esos planes esté el de dejar de lado su relación con Aura.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Poco podremos hacer si ella está cerca. Lo mismo se podría decir por parte de Misty. Dudo que Gary quiera dejarla por voluntad.

-En eso tienes razón, no te lo voy a discutir. Será muy difícil alejarle de ella. Por lo pronto, y mientras esperamos a que Ash haga lo suyo con Aura, creo que podríamos poner al tanto de esto a los demás chicos.

-Sobretodo, a la señora Ketchum. -Tracey sonrió con melancolía, recordando la reacción de la mujer al enterarse de que Misty y Ash ya no estarían juntos.

Incluso, daba la sensación de que la mujer caería gravemente enferma. Le tenía un enorme aprecio a Misty, y cuando pasó a formar parte de su familia, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan una lágrimas de felicidad. Al fin su hijo había encontrado a alguien que cuidase de él. Ese día... o más bien, esa noche, en la que finalmente comenzaron a emprender su propio camino juntos, fue inolvidable para todos. Estaban agradecidos a Brock y Tracey por ello, puesto que tuvieron la maravillosa idea de hacer que Ash descubriera lo que había estado sintiendo por ella desde hacía varios años, al poco tiempo de iniciar su viaje en la región de Kanto.

-Está realmente arrepentido de lo que pasó... -añadió Tracey- sólo que no es capaz de demostrarlo...

-Basta con eso, con que ya esté arrepentido. Lo que necesita es reunir el valor para hablar cara a cara con Misty. La última vez que se vieron... las cosas salieron bastante mal...

Tracey lo recordó. Fue en esa ocasión en la que Misty decidió que todo debía quedar atrás, y le tenía que dar una oportunidad a Gary. Le dolía estar con él, pero tampoco estaba arrepentida de su decisión.

Escucharon una voz llamándoles desde el exterior del gimnasio, y ambos salieron a ver de quién se trataba. Ash ya estaba de vuelta.

-Creí que volverías dentro de dos horas. -Tracey lo miró sin comprender su tan repentino regreso. Había pasado apenas una hora.

Ash rió nervioso, y se acercó hasta la entrada donde estaban los chicos- No había mucho que hacer, y me apetecía pasar un rato con vosotros.

Tracey y Brock se sorprendieron. Al mirarse, mostraron una sonrisa de conformidad- Nos alegra tenerte aquí Ash. -Brock le indicó que entrase con ellos, para entablar una charla que les llevase al punto que les interesaba.

Al llegar al salón, Ash se sentó frente a los chicos, sin perder la alegría que se mostraba en su rostro. No parecía afectado por haber dejado que Aura se marchase- ¿Y bien? -empezó a preguntar- ¿De qué hablabais?

Brock entendió que era una señal, una oportunidad de improvisar su pequeño plan. Estaba seguro de que Tracey le ayudaría en todo momento. Se acercó a la estantería, tomó un álbum de fotos, y se lo extendió. Ash lo tomó con curiosidad- Estábamos recordando esa Navidad...

No dijo nada. Permaneció en un inquietante silencio, con la mirada baja, sobre la primera fotografía del álbum, tomada un par de años atrás. Los chicos se miraron apenados, pudo haber sido demasiado precipitado empezar con esas fotografías.

Ash levantó la mirada hacia ellos. Sonrió- Un maravilloso recuerdo...

* * *

_Gracias por leer mi fic, espero vuestros reviews n.n_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo... en el que se desvelará el "maravilloso recuerdo" de Ash._

_Deseadme suerte para que la inspiración divina me haga una visita n.n_

_Bye n.n_

_Atte: Nadia_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy para traeros el tercer capítulo de mi "pequeño" fic jeje_

_Antes que nada, quería disculparme por tardar tanto (para variar) y espero no defraudar a nadie con la continuación._

_No quiero haceros esperar aún más, así que os dejo el fic, al final aclararé alguna cosita por si no os situáis. Pero para cualquier duda, está la última frase del Capítulo 2_

_-Un maravilloso recuerdo…_

_Y ahí nos quedamos. He aquí el tercer capítulo de "Dos palabras: te amo"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo mirando el contenido de la pequeña cajita que llevaba en su mano, llevándose la que le quedaba libre a la cabeza. Su gesto era el mismo que adoptaba cada vez que no conseguía entender algo, arqueando una ceja y observando el objeto en cuestión de arriba a abajo- ¿Acaso esto sirve para decorar algo? -levantó la mirada, posándola sobre la chica que le daba la espalda, preocupada del resto de la decoración.

Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación por parte de la muchacha. Se giró para mirarle a los ojos, y le sonrió cariñosamente sentándose sobre la mesa. No le decía nada, se quedó en silencio, mientras él la miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. Volvió a dar un soplo de resignación, y se levantó, acercándose a él. Con un rápido movimiento, hizo que la cajita pasara a sus pálidas manos, y sacó de ella el pequeño objeto, haciéndolo colgar de la cinta de raso roja que llevaba.

-Esto es un muérdago, Ash. -lo dejó caer en las manos del chico, sin dejar de sonreírle- Es importante en la decoración de Navidad, aunque... -respiró profundamente al pensar en algo en lo que no había reparado antes, pudiendo percibir el intenso aroma del café recién hecho que llegaba desde la cocina- podríamos prescindir de él... -concluyó tras su pausa.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Myst? -depositó la pequeña ramita en la caja que la chica seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos.

-No sé cómo te lo podría explicar... -cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse- déjame ver... -los abrió de nuevo- el muérdago sirve para que una pareja que esté bajo él tenga que... -le hizo un gesto sutil, pidiéndole que se acercara a ella, y cuando él estuvo a su altura, bajó la voz como si deseara que aquello fuera un secreto- tenga que besarse.

Él, se alejó de ella incrédulo ante sus palabras, era algo que no se hubiera imaginado nunca. Recordó haber visto antes aquellas ramitas colgando del techo de las casas a las que iba en Navidad cuando era pequeño, pero en ningún momento se molestó en averiguar su significado, quizá porque nadie se comportó de modo "extraño" cuando él estaba cerca. Clavó su mirada en la de la chica, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho. Al igual que siempre que le contaba algo nuevo para él, simplemente, ella sonrió.

-Has dicho que podemos prescindir de él ¿no? -preguntó recordando sus anteriores palabras. Ella asintió con la cabeza- Si podemos prescindir de él, entonces, ¿por qué lo vas a poner?

-Porque Brock ha insistido en hacerlo. -bajó las manos dejando la cajita sobre la mesa.- Cree que esa sería su oportunidad de conseguir una novia, puede que esté pensando en alguna de las chicas que vendrán a la fiesta.

-¿Alguna de las chicas? No creo que vayan a venir muchas... sólo Aura, Dawn, mi madre... y ninguna más. -intentó recordar a alguna más de las invitadas- ¿Vendrán tus hermanas?

Bajó la mirada, deseando de verdad que no pasara.- Seguramente no lo harán, -volvió a mirarle- aunque la verdad, preferiría que fuese así.

-No entiendo por qué no quieres que vengan. Es la fiesta de Navidad, lo lógico es que estés con ellas.

-Al contrario, es el día en que debo estar aún más alejada de ellas. Desde que me pusieron al frente del gimnasio, casi no he tenido tiempo libre, y si estoy con ellas, estoy segura de que me tendré que encargar de todo. Las conozco demasiado, créeme.

-¿En serio no quieres pasar la Navidad con tus hermanas? -era algo que no podía comprender. Sería lo más normal del mundo que ella prefiriera estar con su propia familia en esas fechas, pero al parecer, no era así. Tenía la extraña sensación de que lo que ella le había dicho no era la verdadera razón por la que no quería estar en Ciudad Celeste.

-Así es. Hay lugares en los que estaré mucho mejor, y creo que este año, estaré en el mejor de todos. -Sonrió mirando hacia la ventana. El paisaje se estaba cubriendo cada vez más de nieve.

-Pero si este año vas a...

-Misty, ¿puedes ayudarme? -la voz desde la cocina interrumpió sus palabras, oportunidad que ella aprovechó para librarse de responder a las preguntas que sabía que llegarían. Él también la conocía muy bien, y sabía cuando ella no era del todo sincera, aunque no la conocía totalmente bien, de lo contrario, hubiese sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que ella guardaba para sí misma con tanto recelo.

-Ahora voy señora Ketchum. -sin decirle nada a él, se levantó y se perdió por la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

Ash se quedó solo en el salón, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Algo que él sabía muy bien era que ella no conservaba una estrecha relación con sus hermanas, pero que no desease pasar la Navidad con ellas era demasiado inusual. Volvió la mirada a la cajita que había quedado abandonada sobre la mesa, recordando el asunto de Brock.

-Una oportunidad para besar a alguien ¿no? A saber con quién le tocará... -empezó a imaginarse una a una a las chicas que asistirían a la fiesta que preparaban, riendo de vez en cuando al pensar en que les tocaría besarse con Brock, algo que no les haría mucha gracia, pero llegó el turno de recordar a una de ellas- y si... le llegara a tocar con... Misty... -balbuceó perplejo al imaginárselo- ¡No! -soltó un pequeño grito antes de terminar con la escena en su mente.

-¡Ash! ¿Ocurre algo? -la chica que estaba en sus pensamientos se presentó a su lado, posando la mano sobre su hombro con semblante preocupado. Él seguía con la mirada sobre la ramita en el fondo de la caja.- ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella. No entendía por qué esa escena le había hecho reaccionar así. Dio un rápido giro, y se abrazó a ella. Ahora era la chica quien no le comprendía, no sabía por qué había actuado así, aunque no le molestaba. Correspondió a su abrazo, y pudieron sentirse muy cerca el uno del otro. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, y hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella, pudiendo percibir el tenue aroma de su perfume preferido, uno que él adoraba respirar profundamente sin saber el motivo.

-¿Qué hacéis? -escucharon la pequeña pregunta con cierto tono de picardía a sus espaldas, y se volvieron súbitamente separándose al instante. Pudieron ver que sus amigos acababan de llegar, y estaban observándoles sonrientes desde la puerta de entrada- Vamos a festejar Navidad, no San Valentín chicos. -añadió Tracey claramente contento.

-Pero ¿qué estáis diciendo? -respondió Ash ruborizado, mirando disimuladamente la ramita en el interior de la caja que seguía sobre la mesa.

-No entiendo por qué decís eso, -Misty estaba con el mismo tono de piel que el chico- tengo que irme a ayudar a la señora Ketchum, no puedo perder el tiempo con vuestras ideas. -dicho esto, se marchó precipitadamente, antes de que sus amigos siguieran diciéndoles aquellas tan comprometidas frases que le hacían sentir incómoda. Podría soportarlas, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero estando Ash delante, se volvía una situación realmente embarazosa, puesto que su amigo nunca podía entender nada. "¡Es un inmaduro!" se decía a sí misma en esos momentos "...pero eso lo hace adorable..." reconocía otra parte de ella.

Tras quedarse solos, los chicos fueron hasta el sofá, dejando caer allí los grandes paquetes que habían ido a buscar. Tracey se sentó en el sillón, respirando profundamente, se notaba que se había cansado de cargar con tan pesadas cajas desde la casa de Ash hasta llevarlas al laboratorio donde se celebraría la fiesta. Brock se acercó a Ash, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos, cambia esa cara, no es momento de ponerte así. -sonrió. Puso su mirada en la cajita blanca que continuaba solitaria sobre la mesa.- Veo que Misty lo ha conseguido. Bien, espero que esta sea una buena Navidad.

Ash volvió su mirada a él, casi perplejo, notando la maliciosa sonrisa del rostro de su amigo, y recordando aquella escena inconclusa en su mente.- ¿De verdad piensas poner eso como parte de la decoración?

Brock le devolvió la mirada, interrogante- ¿Por qué no voy a ponerlo? Es lo más adecuado.

-Ash, -llamó Tracey su atención- pareces preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó incorporándose un poco sobre su asiento

-No es nada... -intentó disimular, reanudando su tarea de decorar la estantería de la chimenea- es sólo que me parece extraño que Brock quiera poner eso.

Tracey se llevó las manos tras la cabeza, volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta, y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca- ¿Estás pensado en alguien en particular, Brock? -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ligeramente maléfica, Ash se entornó para verles mejor

-Mmm... -se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en responder- La verdad... es que me conformo con cualquiera de las hermanas del gimnasio Celeste...

"¿Con cualquiera de las hermanas?" pensó Ash horrorizado. ¿De verdad no le importaba quién fuese? ¿Aunque se tratara de Misty? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y separó los labios- ¿Incluso Misty...? -balbuceó

Ambos chicos le miraron sorprendidos. ¿Le importaba que fuese Misty la "afortunada" que se encontrase con Brock bajo el muérdago? Se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa cómplice; sin palabras, habían acordado un buen plan.

-¿Misty eh? -empezó Brock- Pues ha cambiado mucho desde que dejamos de viajar hace tanto tiempo... -se hizo un sitio entre los paquetes que estaban descansando sobre el sofá, y se acomodó en él- ¿qué crees tú Tracey?

-Si, tienes razón -continuó él- Misty ha cambiado bastante. Se ha dejado crecer el pelo, se preocupa un poco más por la estética, está un poco más alta...

-Y tiene ese cuerpo tan... -Brock se guardó las palabras para sí mismo, sonriendo con picardía mientras tomaba entre sus manos la chaqueta que la joven se había dejado en el sillón en el que estaba Tracey, y notando cómo Ash empezaba a enfadarse- No hay duda de que la natación sabe moldear perfectamente esa silueta... -concluyó satisfecho

Al darse cuenta de que Ash podría estallar en cualquier momento, Tracey decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle a prueba en una de esas situaciones tan particulares- Y tú Ash, ¿qué opinas de Misty? -sonrió conforme al ver cómo un color rojizo invadió el rostro del chico.

Ash arqueó una ceja- ¿Sobre Misty? -se acercó a Brock, quitándole de las manos la chaqueta azul marino de Misty con un rápido gesto- No sé que queréis que os diga sobre ella, es mi amiga, eso es todo.

Brock rió divertido, y Tracey hizo lo mismo- Si ya sé que es tu amiga, recuerda que también lo es para nosotros. -el criador se puso en pie- Y aún así, podemos ver todo lo bueno que tiene. ¿No me dirás que no sabes ver sus cualidades? -cogió las esferas de cristal de una de las cajas para ponerlas en el árbol.

-No me he fijado... y no me interesa la verdad. -se dirigió hasta la puerta del armario bajo la escalera, la abrió, y se quedó de pie observando el oscuro interior

-¿Acaso crees que Misty es fea? -preguntó Tracey ayudando a Brock con las esferas, dando ambos la espalda a Ash.

Él no pudo evitar estremecerse al percibir tenuemente el aroma de la chaqueta. La acercó hasta su rostro, respirando aquella fragancia tan femenina. Cerró los ojos, recordando el abrazo casi involuntario que le había dado.- Yo nunca diría que ella es fea, porque no lo es... -empezó a hablar inconscientemente, por un momento había olvidado que no estaba solo, se concentraba en retener aquel perfume cerca de sí, como si la tuviese a ella- y tiene tantas cualidades, que sería imposible contarlas...

Los chicos se giraron, claramente atónitos ante lo que escuchaban. ¿Realmente era Ash quien decía eso? Brock iba a decirle algo, pero Tracey le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio, lo que Ash decía era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días. Permanecieron detrás de él sin decir palabra alguna, intentando grabar esas palabras en su memoria. Estaban seguros de que a muchas personas les encantaría oír eso, sobretodo a ella.

-Esa pelirroja tiene muchos encantos, -continuó su peculiar delirio, quizá debido al aroma de rosas en el tejido- incluso cuando está furiosa e intenta golpearme...

-¿Ash?

Despertó de su sueño, y se giró, encontrándose con la chica en quien pensaba. Empalideció. Ella le miraba sin comprender nada de lo que había visto, ni de lo poco que había escuchado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y se encontró con Tracey y Brock, que le sonreían ampliamente, algo que la desconcertó aún más. Posó su mirada en Ash.

-¿Qué haces con mi chaqueta? -continuó, pero Ash no parecía preparado para responder- ¡Ash! -llamó de nuevo. Él dio un respingo.

-Yo sólo la estaba guardando en el armario -aclaró- Como la habías dejado en el sofá...

-No hace falta que la guardes, ahora tengo que irme. -cogió la chaqueta de las manos de Ash, y se dirigió hasta la entrada del laboratorio

-Pero ¿a dónde vas ahora? -Ash fue tras ella- ¿No ves que ha empezado a nevar?

Ella miró por la ventana. La tormenta había llegado, y se hacía cada vez más intensa. Dio un largo suspiro, pensando en lo que le tocaría pasar en el camino- Tengo que ir a tu casa -se giró- he dejado a Azurill allí, y debo ir por él. No puedo dejarle solo toda la noche.

-Pero Pikachu está con él, no le pasará nada, no puedes salir ahora.

-Ash, no insistas, voy por él, no tardaré. Si quieres, traeré también a Pikachu.

No le respondió, se dio media vuelta, alejándose de ella. Misty frunció el ceño, se había enfadado, así que poniéndose la chaqueta, abrió la puerta. Dio sólo un par de pasos fuera, y cuando intentó cerrar la puerta, alguien se lo impidió.

-Podrías haberme esperado un poco ¿no? -Ash salió sonriente

-¡Pero si te fuiste sin decirme nada! -le dijo ella molesta

-Sólo fui por mi chaqueta, ¿o acaso quieres que me muera de frío aquí fuera? -cerró la puerta

Ambos sonrieron, y emprendieron el camino hasta la casa del entrenador. No era un trecho muy largo, pero debido a la tormenta que se intensificaba a cada paso que daban, sintieron que tardarían más de lo normal. Su tema de conversación fue la fiesta de Navidad, una manera de hacer más amena la caminata.

-¿Está confirmado que vendrán Aura y Dawn? -preguntó Misty. Ya era amiga de la primera, y con la segunda habían empezado a llevarse bastante bien. Quería que ambas chicas estuviesen allí aquel día.

-Se supone que sí. Y me pareció escuchar a Brock que Aura vendrá con Drew. -Recordó- Al parecer se han hecho novios. –rió ante la idea de que sus amigos se convirtiesen en pareja.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Es porque no me imagino a Aura y Drew juntos. –Volvió a reír- ¡Con lo mal que se llevaban!

-¿De verdad se llevaban tan mal? –se extrañó, pues había creído que ambos se llevaban muy bien

-Mal es poco. –La miró fijamente- No hacían más que discutir cuando tenían oportunidad; aunque también se ayudaban y se respetaban. Eso es lo que intentaban ocultar, pero estaba claro que se gustaban. Aún así, es extraño pensar que dos personas que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea discutir y rivalizar terminen por hacerse novios.

-Vaya… -ella posó la mirada en la casa que estaba más próxima- así que en realidad se llevaban igual que nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Así es. –respondió casi inconscientemente. Al momento, notó que el calor de su cuerpo era superior al normal estando en el exterior, y ello se podía ver claramente en sus mejillas. Miró de reojo a Misty, y pudo ver en las de ella el mismo tono carmesí. Sonrió avergonzado al no saber cómo continuar.

Llegaron a la casa, y Ash abrió la puerta rápidamente, para cobijarse de la nevada. Nada más entrar, los pokémon se abalanzaron a los brazos de sus entrenadores, claramente felices de tenerles allí.

-Lo siento Azurill, como estabas dormido, no quise despertarte, y por eso Pikachu quiso quedarse cuidándote… -se disculpó Misty, y el pequeño pokémon le hizo un gesto, indicándole que no estaba en absoluto molesto con ella.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos, aún quedan cosas por hacer, y la fiesta es mañana. –Advirtió Ash dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta, pero se vio frenado al escuchar el sonido del teléfono del salón.- ¿Y ahora qué? –dijo pesadamente mientras iba a contestar.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah! Mamá, eres tú. ¿Qué ocurre?

Misty lo siguió de cerca, y se sentó en el sofá junto a ambos pokémon. Escuchaba lo que Ash decía, aunque no podía comprender mucho en sus palabras. Cuando colgó, le vio un poco disgustado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Al parecer, aún falta algo importante para terminar de decorar el laboratorio.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Falta la estrella del árbol. –Misty se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Mamá me ha dicho que buscara la nuestra que está en el desván.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

-Me vendría bien, porque no tengo ni idea del lugar en el que puede estar.

Se aventuraron entonces a entrar en el desván. Húmedo, pero al menos, bien iluminado, a ninguno de los dos les hubiese hecho gracia tener que buscar algo a oscuras o ayudados por una vela. Cuando encontraban algún objeto muy particular, empezaban a hacer pequeños comentarios, y reían de vez en cuando haciéndose bromas, como con un viejo disfraz que encontró Ash en una de las cajas que registraba.

Finalmente pudieron encontrar la preciosa estrella con destellos dorados envuelta cuidadosamente en terciopelo. Satisfechos por haberla localizado, se dispusieron a salir, pero al abrir la puerta…

La tormenta se había intensificado de tal modo, que era prácticamente imposible dar un paso fuera de casa. Ambos se miraron durante un momento, pensando en lo que podrían hacer, pero no se les ocurría nada. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y Ash corrió a contestar.

-¿Mamá? No, no, tranquila, estamos bien… sí, claro… pero… ya, entiendo… adiós…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Él parecía un poco nervioso después de la charla, sabía que a su amiga no le haría ni pizca de gracia lo que le tenía que decir.- Mamá ha dicho que no podemos salir mientras siga nevando, y que lo más seguro, es que… nos quedemos a pasar la noche aquí…

Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, sobretodo, porque no sabía qué decir exactamente. Quizá, no estaría tan mal pasar una noche a solas con su amigo, ya que había pasado otras muchas de ese modo. Sin embargo, se sentía ligeramente incómoda ante la situación. Las cosas habían cambiado en cierto modo desde que se separaron en la región de Johto, puesto que ya no eran unos niños, sino que estaban en plena adolescencia, en la que las emociones están constantemente a flor de piel.

Ash había cambiado. De eso no había duda. Cuando se reencontraron una vez él puso fin a su viaje por Shinnoh, se sorprendió al ver cómo había cambiado físicamente, aunque seguía conservando sus cualidades más infantiles, y como ella misma se decía casi sin ser consciente de ello, aún guardaba esa ingenuidad que tan _adorable_ le hacía.

¿Por qué en el mismo momento que le vio sintió unos deseos incontrolables de abrazarlo? No lo comprendía, y se atemorizaba por ello. Pensó que se trataba tan sólo del aprecio que le tenía al haber viajado durante varios años a su lado, y verlo después de tanto tiempo le había hecho reaccionar de ese modo. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué entonces añoraba su compañía día y noche? ¿Por qué quería que se quedara en el gimnasio con ella, o tenía ganas de quedarse durante una larga temporada en Pueblo Paleta? Se confundía aún más.

En esos momentos, en los que tan desconcertada estaba, en las noches que no conseguía conciliar el sueño, se planteaba una incógnita ¿realmente se había enamorado de su mejor amigo?

Era una posibilidad, una que todas las personas sacaban a la luz cuando la conocían y ella empezaba a relatar sus aventuras durante los viajes. Pero le daba miedo que fuese cierto, porque al saber de la ingenuidad de su amigo, y de lo que a él le costaba entender algún tema similar, temía que la lastimase al no corresponderle.

Estaba convencida de que terminaría haciéndole daño si se lo decía. Lo mejor era cerciorarse de que los sentimientos eran reales, y de ser así, los guardaría para sí misma, sucediera lo que sucediera después.

No le diría que le amaba.

-¿Misty?

La llamó con voz serena al ver que se quedó pensativa durante bastante tiempo. La miraba con curiosidad, puesto que en muy pocas ocasiones ella se quedaba tan callada y absorta. Lo lógico sería que en una situación así, ella se pusiese a gritar histérica al no poder volver al laboratorio, y saber que tendría que quedarse a pasar la noche allí con él; una noche en la que seguramente ambos terminarían discutiendo de cualquier modo. Como siempre.

-Perdona Ash, es sólo que me preguntaba dónde tendría que dormir…

-Si es por eso, no te preocupes, -se encaminó hasta el sofá- puedes dormir en mi habitación o en la de mi madre, como quieras. –se sentó

-Podría dormir en la de tu madre, pero no creo que esté bien. –dijo mientras le seguía

-No digas eso, pero si no quieres dormir allí, entonces quédate en la mía.

-¿Y dónde dormirás tú? –se sentó frente a él

-Pues en la mía, está claro.

-Pero si me acabas de decir que me quede en la tuya.

-¿Y qué más da? Hay sitio de sobra. –puso ambos brazos tras la cabeza

-¿Insinúas que piensas dormir en la misma cama que yo? –empezó a levantar la voz sintiendo un leve rubor en las mejillas

-No he dicho eso. Puedo llevar mi saco de dormir, -se quedó pensativo- aunque me podría ahorrar el trabajo de sacarlo si me haces sitio en la cama…

Ella enrojeció de una forma alarmante. ¿En qué estaba pensando Ash realmente? ¿Y en qué estaba pensando ella misma cuando durante una milésima de segundo se planteó esa misma posibilidad?

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? –desvió la mirada a la ventana

-Eso depende de ti… -le hizo sitio a Pikachu junto a él- ¿Qué me dices? –volvió su mirada a ella, divertido, como si se tratara de un juego

"_Un juego de adultos"_, pensó Misty por un momento. Le parecía mentira que fuese Ash quien estuviese proponiéndole semejante barbaridad. ¿Qué pretendía realmente? ¿Se le estaba insinuando acaso? ¿O es que viajar demasiado tiempo con Brock le había afectado?

Pero se preguntaba a sí misma el motivo por el que no reaccionaba del modo que era propio de ella, la razón por la cual no era capaz de decirle _no_ a base de gritos e incluso golpes –porque era lo más adecuado dada la propuesta-. Algo frenaba su intento de darle una respuesta negativa, más bien, ese "algo" la impulsaba a darle su aprobación. La situación era inusual.

-Como quieras, Ash… -se levantó, cogiendo su mochila olvidada al pie de la escalera, y subió por éstas seguida de Azurill. Ash se giró mirándola asombrado- Después de todo, ésta es tu casa… -no dejó de mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. Finalizó perdiéndose en la planta superior.

Quizá se tratara de su imaginación, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que Misty le había hablado con un tono nada propio de ella, uno que nunca antes había empleado. ¿Cariñosa? No, no era ese el término. Muchas veces había oído a Brock mencionar la palabra que necesitaba, pero no conseguía recordarla.

_Sensual_. Sí, esa era la palabra. Misty le había hablado de la forma más "sensual" posible que nunca antes había utilizado con él. Eso sí que era inusual. Seguramente sería su imaginación.

Entonces… ¿por qué le parecía que su modo de andar no era el de costumbre? Estaba convencido de que se movía más rítmicamente de lo normal. Su andar al marcharse por las escaleras había sido de lo más… _sexy_.

-¿Desde cuándo uso yo esas palabras que sólo había oído de Brock? –se dijo a sí mismo dándose la vuelta en su propio sitio, volviendo a juntar sus brazos tras la cabeza. Recordó la pregunta de sus amigos.- ¿Cómo voy a pensar que Misty es fea? ¡Venga ya! Si está claro que no lo es. No sé cómo se les ocurre preguntarme esas estupideces.

Se recostó un poco, mirando de reojo el reloj de la pared. Ya eran las once de la noche. Menos mal que habían cenado antes de empezar a decorar el árbol. Lo mejor sería dormir de una vez, pero aquel sofá era demasiado incómodo. Se levantó tras debatir con su "yo" interno durante una fracción de segundo la posibilidad de compartir la habitación con Misty. Subió las escaleras llevando a Pikachu sobre el hombro.

Su pokémon le miró intrigado al ver que se dirigía a su habitación sabiendo que su amiga ya estaba en ella, pero prefirió guardarse las preguntas para sí mismo. Al entrar en el dormitorio, ambos vieron a Misty ya en la cama, mirando la lámpara sobre su cabeza. Se había puesto el pijama que guardaba en la mochila, dejando que el pelo rodeara su cabeza desordenadamente.

-Espero que estés cómoda. –le dijo sonriente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-Lo estoy.

Ash se acercó al armario, y tras rebuscar un poco en él, salió de la habitación. Pasados varios minutos, volvió a entrar vestido para dormir, trayendo bajo el hombro una pesada bolsa.

Misty lo miró intrigada, imaginándose lo que llevaba. Vio que empezó a desenrollar el contenido en el suelo, un poco apartado de la cama.

-Así que al final has traído el saco de dormir.

-Claro, -levantó la mirada- ¿acaso te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? –Se giró hacia el otro lado, evitando mirarle- Ya te he dicho que esta es tu casa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Él sonrió- Eso es precisamente lo que haré.

Se hizo un silencio bastante extraño. Misty cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero los abrió al sentir el movimiento de la cama. Se giró sobre sí misma.

-¡Ash! –Gritó alarmada- ¿Qué haces?

-Creo que está claro, voy a dormir.

-Pero ¿para qué trajiste entonces la bolsa de dormir? –se incorporó un poco para ver por encima de Ash, pudiendo reconocer la bolsa que ya estaba ocupada.

-Pues para que Pikachu y Azurill estén más cómodos. Creo que los cuatro no íbamos a caber en la misma cama, -sonrió- ¿no crees?

Ella se quedó sin palabras, y volvió a recostarse, dándole la espalda.- Estás loco… -le dijo en un pequeño susurro para no despertar a los pokémon que estaban ya dormidos

Él rió- Dijiste que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

-Pero esta vez te has pasado.

-Si no quieres que duerma aquí, puedo irme al sofá. Yo no tengo ningún problema.

De nuevo el silencio. Ella podía sentir claramente cómo el calor de sus mejillas iba en aumento. Sonrió un poco avergonzada.- Si vas a dormir solo, seguramente pasarás frío… -susurraba sin dirigirle la mirada- no te vayas…

-No me iré… -hizo una pausa- o tú también pasarás frío…

Ash se acomodó en su sitio, y en el instante en que se movió, pudo percibir tenuemente el aroma que tanto le agradaba. Se puso de costado, hacia ella, observando detalladamente el efecto de la melena pelirroja caer sobre la almohada.

Al ver su respiración pausada, se imaginó que estaba dormida, y acercó la mano al pelo de Misty, acariciándolo sutilmente, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente a través de él. Daba la sensación de ser agua. Y empezó a sumergirse en el sueño.

-¿Acaso crees que Misty es fea? –la pregunta de Tracey seguía latente en su sueño

Estaba de pie frente al armario abierto, y llevaba la chaqueta azul de Misty en la mano, pero la acercó a su rostro para retener cerca de sí el sutil aroma que desprendía el tejido, recordando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo en el casi involuntario abrazo que le había dado.- Yo nunca diría que ella es fea, porque no lo es… y tiene tantas cualidades que sería imposible contarlas…

Veía en su mente las imágenes de sus viajes, los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron juntos, en los que ella estaba con él, aunque una gran distancia les separase. Estaban muy unidos a pesar de sus diferencias.- Esa pelirroja tiene muchos encantos, incluso cuando está furiosa e intenta golpearme…

Suspiraba profundamente, percibiendo el perfume un poco más intenso, y sintiendo que la chaqueta le daba un agradable calor que tan familiar le era.

-¿Ash? -la voz femenina parecía ser demasiado nítida como para formar parte de su sueño, abrió lentamente los ojos- ¿Qué haces?

Cuando quiso moverse un poco, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado a su amiga. Empalideció. ¿Por qué se había abrazado a ella? Estaba claro que todo había sido por el sueño.- Lo siento… -se disculpó avergonzado- Ha sido sin querer…

-Entiendo…

Pero no cambiaba nada, Ash seguía reteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, con el rostro sobre su hombro. Misty seguía con la mirada fija en la pared que tenía frente a ella, al igual que él.- Ash tu…

-¿Te molesta que te abrace? –la interrumpió, algo estaba cambiando en él, pero no lo tenía muy claro. Eran preguntas que decía casi sin ser consciente de ello.- Si te molesta, te dejaré.

Ella no cambiaba en absoluto su expresión serena, aunque el leve rubor de sus mejillas delataba sus pensamientos.- No me dejes… -dijo finalmente con un susurró muy cerca del rostro de Ash.

Él sonrió, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, hundiéndola en el cuello de Misty. Ella se estremeció al sentir los labios de él tan cerca de su piel.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me encanta tu perfume… -confesó no dejando de respirar ese aroma- Mmm… rosas… -adivinó

Ella rió en voz baja, y él rozó ligeramente su piel con los labios. El rubor de Misty aumentó. Ash cerró los ojos al poner la cabeza en el lugar que tenía al principio, pero los abrió de nuevo al cabo de escasos segundos. Llevó sus labios a la piel de Misty, posándolos sobre esta más tiernamente. Ella abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que sentía, se estremeció.

-Eres muy dulce, ¿lo sabías?

La piel de ella empezaba a convertirse en un témpano de hielo al estar atónita ante lo que escuchaba de boca de su amigo, pero predominaba el calor de su cuerpo al sentir cómo los labios del chico empezaban a marcar, uno a uno, pequeños besos que iban aumentando su intensidad. Su cuerpo empezaba a quemar. Él notó ese calor, y se detuvo.

Misty, al sentir que había dejado de repartir caricias con sus labios, giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada, pudiendo verse reflejada en los ojos castaños de él. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no tenía claro qué era lo que debía decirle en ese momento. ¿Que parara? Puede que fuera lo apropiado, pero no lo que deseaba realmente.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar. Ash depositó sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos sutilmente.

Esta vez, el rubor se dio en ambos. Si su piel ya era dulce para él, no podía compararse de ninguna manera con el sabor de su boca, que le daba la sensación de probar un manjar exquisito, como quien posa los labios en el borde de una taza con chocolate caliente. Los labios de ella que al principio estaban tibios, poco a poco empezaron a arder, tiñéndolos de un suave color rosa.

Tan sólo fue una caricia, una que hizo erizar la piel del chico, y que impulsó un sentimiento que nunca antes se había planteado seriamente, y que ahora le inducía a probar del todo el contenido de su particular taza de chocolate.

Se separó de ella un poco, abriendo los ojos con lentitud. La miró fijamente, y antes de que ella pudiera pensar en nada, hizo que Misty se girara descansando sobre su espalda. Él recostó su torso sobre el de ella con delicadeza, reteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica. Se acercó hasta sentir nuevamente el roce de sus labios.

No fue más que un pequeño contacto, igual al anterior, pero que Ash iba haciendo más intenso con cada movimiento que daba, acompasándolo con las caricias que repartían sus manos por el rostro de ella. Notó como los sonrosados labios de Misty se entreabrían ligeramente, lo que aprovechó para empezar a explorar su boca rítmicamente. Al principio, se introdujo en ella con cierto nerviosismo, no sabiendo si hacía bien las cosas, pero conforme iba avanzando, tenía más confianza en sí mismo y en los actos que llevaba a cabo.

Sus manos empezaron a descender por el frágil cuerpo de ella, acercándola a él aún más si cabía, y poco a poco, éstas se aventuraron a introducirse por cuenta propia en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre las telas de su vestido azul cielo y la suavidad de su blanca piel.

Pero las de ella no quisieron quedarse sin conocer más a fondo el cuerpo de quien incendiaba el suyo con caricias cada vez más temerarias, y empezaron a moverse por la espalda de él, trazando líneas curvas, y pequeños círculos que se dirigían a su cuello.

Apenas recordaban el hecho de que sus cuerpos necesitaban también respirar, por lo que seguían centrados en no dejar de retener al otro lo más cerca de sí posible.

Para Misty sentir su cada vez más delirante _mimo_, era como el sueño que jamás imaginó que podría llegar a convertirse en realidad. Una deliciosa realidad. Una parte de ella quería preguntar a Ash qué era precisamente lo que hacía y pretendía besándola de ese modo. Pero por otro lado, no pretendía de ninguna manera dejar que sus preguntas interrumpieran aquel tan mágico momento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse llevar mientras durara, y ya después pensaría más claramente en lo que ocurriera. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con Ash sobre el asunto, lo más importante, era disfrutar de ese lapso de tiempo que, en el peor de los casos, no se llegaría a repetir. Su boca sonreía bajo la de él.

Ash sintió que empezaba a perder el control sobre sí mismo en el instante en el que notó que sus manos se encaminaban al lugar donde las prendas de Misty se sujetaban a su cuerpo. El deseo empezaba a hacerse latente en él, y cada vez era más intenso, por lo que podría perder todo juicio sensato sobre sí mismo de un momento a otro.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" –se preguntó a sí mismo- "¿Acaso realmente me he enamorado de ella? ¿O es sólo porque la siento tan cerca?"

Fugazmente se preguntó si era cierto que se había llegado a enamorar de su amiga así como muchas personas afirmaban. No quería creer en esa posibilidad, pues sabía de antemano que podían pelearse con facilidad, y sería una auténtica locura pasar con ella el resto de su vida como pareja.

Pero Aura y Drew habían conseguido estar juntos, y como le dijo la propia Misty, se llevaban igual que ellos mismos. ¿Por qué no podían intentarlo también?

¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo ahora?

Pausó sus actos con lentitud, para que ella no notara su cambio. Abrió los ojos con la misma lentitud que la primera vez, y ambos respiraron agitadamente. Al fin le daban a sus cuerpos el aire que tanto reclamaban. Le dio un último beso en la mejilla; ella sonrió. Se recostó mirando hacia el techo, y Misty se resguardó en sus brazos, posando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Permanecieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Seguramente, porque no sabrían qué decirse.

Ella se quedó dormida al cabo de un rato, pero él permanecía despierto, aún rodeándola con sus brazos. Surgieron en su mente una serie de cuestiones sobre si lo que acababa de pasar con ella estaba bien o no. Al menos, se sentía aliviado de que ella no se enfadara en absoluto por haberse detenido. Estaba convencido de que eso era lo correcto.

-"¿Acaso ella siente algo por mí? Sí, debe ser así, de lo contrario yo ya estuviese muerto. No me hubiese permitido ni tan siquiera quedarme en esta habitación… pero… ¿y si tan sólo se dejó llevar por el momento? Estoy seguro de que no podría sentir nada por mí –dio un largo suspiro- No me extraña, con la de veces que nos peleamos… sería absurdo que terminásemos juntos."

Dirigió su mirada a ella, y acarició su piel. Le parecía de las mejores sensaciones que podía haber sentido en su vida. Sentía el deseo de volver a besar su piel, con tan sólo un pequeño roce, llegó a pensar que necesitaría tocarla con los labios para seguir viviendo. Era realmente dulce.

Ahora quería besarla de nuevo, olvidando por completo sus cavilaciones, quería probar su boca una vez más.

Sólo un beso más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando un asunto que le había estado atormentando desde que supo de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Misty… -empezó a llamarla con susurros muy suaves al oído- Misty, despierta por favor…

Ella se movió pesadamente, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué ocurre Ash?

-Quiero pedirte algo…

-¿Precisamente ahora? –le miró extrañada

Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que le tenía que decir- Sí, tiene que ser ahora. Es el momento indicado.

Ella se incorporó de golpe, despertando por completo. Pensó por un momento en qué era lo que le quería pedir, se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¿Misty? –La miró sin comprender su actitud- ¿Te encuentras mal?

Ella levantó su mano derecha, y sin previo aviso, le arreó una bofetada.- ¡Pervertido! –gritó con los ojos llorosos

Ash se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mirándola sin entender el motivo por el cual ella había tenido esa reacción.- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Ahora lo veo claro, tú no tenías intención de dormir esta noche, ¿me equivoco?

Ambos guardaban silencio. Misty intentaba que sus sollozos no fuesen demasiado fuertes, para que los pokémon no se despertaran, aunque no podía evitar mirar a Ash dolida. ¿Acaso había creído que ella le daría "todo" lo que él deseara en esa noche? Si pensaba así, estaba equivocado. Puede que ella le amara, pero seguía sin estar del todo segura de los sentimientos de él. En ese caso, lo que había ocurrido no era nada más que un pequeño malentendido surgido de la situación tan comprometida en la que estaban. No había sido tan buena idea dormir con él después de todo.

Pero él seguía sin comprenderle. ¿A qué se refería con que su intención no era dormir? Al parecer, las cosas habían cambiado desde que se separaron. Misty ya no era exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Su carácter seguía siendo indomable, lo que tan interesante la hacía. Pero su físico había cambiado notablemente. Al verla tras su regreso de Shinnoh, se preguntó dos veces si era ella la misma niña que le había estado acompañando en sus viajes durante casi cuatro años. Pero eso no le molestaba de ninguna manera, más bien, se sentía enormemente feliz de descubrir que su amiga se había convertido en toda una adolescente. Una hermosa adolescente.

Ya le parecía a él que lo que había escuchado una vez era cierto, y es que dormir con una amiga siendo adolescente, cambiaba las cosas por completo. Pero no creía en eso, por lo que se aventuró a dormir con ella, sin importarle en absoluto lo demás.

Empezó entonces a comprender lo que afirmaba Misty. Cerró los ojos, y pensó en ello más detalladamente. Jamás le llegaría a pedir a Misty que le diera nada más de lo que quisiera ella, por mucho que él lo deseara. Ahora comprendía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Algo lógico, después de todo, lo que él mismo le había dicho, había sonado un poco… "extraño"

-Me parece que sí –dijo finalmente intentando sonreír- Misty, dime ¿qué crees que iba a pedirte?

El tono de su piel aumentó- Pues que… que… ¡que querías seguir por donde lo dejamos, está claro! –se levantó, con intención de marcharse

Al escuchar la risa de Ash, se detuvo, mirándolo con expresión asesina. Cuando la vio amenazante, intentó callar- Misty, lo que quería era pedirte otra cosa… sobre la fiesta de mañana…

-¿Qué?

-No iba a pedirte nada malo, más bien creo que es algo bueno, sobretodo para ti.

-No te entiendo…

-Ven aquí… -le extendió la mano, ella le miraba dudosa- Vamos, que no voy a comerte… además, ya sabes cómo doy los bocados… -le hizo un guiño, ella se ruborizó

Se acercó a él, tomándole la mano, y se recostó de nuevo a su lado- Lo que te quería pedir es más bien… quizá una tontería, pero… allá va –tomó un poco de aire- No te acerques bajo ninguna circunstancia a ni un sólo muérdago en toda la noche por favor.

-¿Eh? –Lo miró boquiabierta- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí –dijo seguro de sí mismo- Lo hago por tu bien.

-Supongo que no me dirás nada más.

-Supones bien. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me vas a complacer en esto? –preguntó poniendo una expresión infantil

Se quedó seria, bajando la mirada. Al levantarla, estaba sonriente- Está bien. No me acercaré a ningún muérdago.

-Me alegro. –le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora a dormir.

-Buenas noches…

Volvieron a recostarse, y esta vez, consiguieron conciliar el sueño más rápidamente. Tenían que estar bastante despejados para la mañana siguiente, pues aún quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer. Sería una fiesta de Navidad con los amigos, en la que habría que cuidarse de los muérdagos. Misty soñaba con la pregunta.

"_¿Por qué quiere Ash que evite los muérdagos?"_

* * *

_Bien, aquí termina este capítulo. Para quienes no lo hayáis adivinado, este es el recuerdo de Ash sobre la fiesta de Navidad, pero que sepáis, que el recuerdo no acaba aquí, ¡vamos! Que no es mi idea que acabe aquí jeje_

_Os pido un poquito de paciencia para el siguiente capi._

_Y gracias por los reviews a…._

Sakura-Selene: _¿Que qué le hizo Ash a Misty? Pues la respuesta después de unos cuantos capis más jeje_

Suki-chan90: _Hola socia, me alegro que te hayas estado leyendo mi fic, espero que te guste este nuevo capi. Y te respondo, aunque no lo creas, a mí también me duele hacer sufrir a la diosa T.T y sí, lo recuerdo, Gary es de tu propiedad, pero firmamos un contrato, en el que te lo devuelvo al finalizar el fic_

XxKarlosxX: _¡Anda! Un colega de la Élite n.n aunque hace bastante tiempo que no me paso por allí jeje Pues es una posibilidad introducir a otro personaje, pero como apenas sé de ella, está difícil. Gracias por la sugerencia. Además, iré introduciendo poco a poco a Dawn mientras la voy conociendo en los episodios de D&P. Sobre mi otro fic, pues lo pondré en un futuro no muy lejano. Esa historia no tiene nada que ver con esta n.n por eso la estoy reescribiendo de arriba abajo. Ya lo verás, paciencia_

Saori-Lyz: _Sí, es verdad, un fic bastante largo. Era mi meta escribir algo así de largo, pero veo que cada capítulo que hago es más largo que el anterior n.nU al menos, me alegro que te guste, espero que no te desanimes al leerlo_

Blue Misty: _Eso mismo, lo que le hizo Ash a la diosa Misty… pues ya lo veréis, aunque yo también tengo intrigas XD Y veo que me ha salido una fan, ahora soy más feliz que antes de haber subido el fic n.n y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Como ya he dicho, en cuanto tenga unos tres capítulos del otro fic reescritos, lo empezaré a subir también_

PikaGirl-AAML: _Espero que sí, y que el fic siga siendo muy interesante. Muchas gracias por tus palabras colega de shipping n.n_

Vale-Misty: _Muchas gracias, por el review, aquí está la conti, espero que te haya gustado n.n no dejes de leer esta historia tan… intrigante…_

Lili: _O.O ¡Anda ya! ¿Qué haces aquí? Nah, es broma XD me he alegrado muchísimo de leer tu review, y claramente, me he partido de risa. Eres tan… tan… tan… LilA XD estoy más que segura de que este capi te ha gustado, sobretodo por… "ciertas partes" XD ¿Misty y Gary? Pues sí, también me gusta, cualquier cosa que despierte los celos de Ash me sirve XD Y me alegra que te guste la intriga. ¿Ash y May? Bueh, como ya he dicho, lo veremos próximamente; puede que sí estuviera borracho XD pero no me creo en absoluto que prefirieras a Dawn -.-U te conozco demasiado, y sé lo que le harías si la tuvieras frente a ti o.o Separar el poke y el contest, pues es duro, aunque, todo tiene su motivo. Y lo de Drew y Dawn… pues tengo las ideas, todo a su tiempo… Paciencia… pero… ¿A quién le he ido yo a pedir paciencia? O.O_

Kamy-chan: _Me halaga que pienses que mi historia sea una de las buenas en la categoría. Muchas gracias por tu comentario_

_Y a todos quienes han leído la historia aunque no hayan dejado reviews, gracias de verdad. Y a quienes la hayan leído, y que hayan dejado reviews, muchísimas gracias. Y a quienes no hayan leído el fic, pues no les digo nada porque no lo han leído XD_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte: Nadia Torres_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos de nuevo!! Antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo del fic que tanto habéis esperado, quiero pediros disculpas por la tardanza._

_Este trabajo como muchos sabréis, no es cuestión de sentarse y hacerlo, sino esperar a que llegue la famosa "inspiración divina" y bien, a mí me ha llegado poquito a poco, con cuentagotas._

_Pero no quiero haceros perder más el tiempo, os dejo con el capítulo 4 de esta historia de Dos palabras..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Se podía notar claramente el pequeño ascenso de la temperatura en el salón. Brock acababa de traer unas cuantas bebidas para poder combatir el calor que iba aumentando, y volvió a sentarse junto a Tracey. Ambos seguían muy pendientes de Ash, y del pequeño recuerdo que conservaban aún de aquella tan significativa Navidad.

Ash en cambio, seguía concentrado en la fotografía, reviviendo mentalmente cada uno de los momentos que marcaron aquella fecha como algo más que una simple festividad. Fue el principio de una nueva vida, que prometía las ansias de empezar cada día para compartirlo con la persona de la que había averiguado sus sentimientos. Pero eso fue tan solo al principio.

-Aunque… -empezó Brock a recordar algo, Tracey lo miró intrigado- nunca nos contasteis nada de lo que pasó cuando fuisteis por Azurill y Pikachu. –Ash levantó la mirada súbitamente- Os fuisteis casi sin que nos diésemos cuenta, y cuando regresasteis, estaba seguro de que os habíais peleado. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche?

Volvieron a centrar su atención en él. Ash sonrió débilmente, observando cada detalle de la fotografía siguiente, acariciando con uno de los dedos el rojizo cabello de ella. –Nada importante… -dijo finalmente no dando demasiada importancia a la pregunta, volviendo a sumergirse entre sus recuerdos, aquello que permanecería tanto en él como en ella, pero que no saldría de ninguno de los dos.

--

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, y al abrir los ojos, sintió claramente cómo los hería. Volvió a cerrarlos bruscamente, murmurando una pequeña maldición. Levantó el brazo para restregarse con la mano, y sintió que al hacerlo, rozó ligeramente una textura que le parecía de lo más suave y cálido que nunca antes había tocado. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver detenidamente de lo que se trataba.

-Misty… -susurró al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella seguía profundamente dormida aún abrazada a él.

Quizá, deseara que aquello no hubiese sido nada más que un simple sueño, pero deseaba realmente que se tratase de una realidad. Aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que se repitiera. Se quedó pensativo. Estaba claro que a partir de ese momento, las cosas no serían las mismas. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando Misty, y en el fondo tenía miedo de que las cosas se salieran de lugar.

Puede que debieran darse una oportunidad, después de todo, Aura y Drew lo habían hecho, y parecía ser que las cosas les iban bastante bien. Pero ¿cómo hacerle una propuesta? No estaba seguro de cómo empezar a hablar con ella una vez despertara. Puede que se levantara de mal humor, y maldijera lo que había pasado. Eso en el peor de los casos, pero estaba seguro de que no sería así. Misty no era tan infantil como él.

Empezó a removerse en su propio sitio un poco, para que ella notara su presencia, y acercó su boca al oído de ella.

-Misty… -llamó en un pequeño susurro casi imperceptible, uno que ni él mismo escuchó- Misty… -repitió el nombre, esta vez un poco más alto, pero dejando entrever en su respiración cierto temor

Esta vez le escuchó, y empezó a girarse un poco, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de él sin darse cuenta. Ash contuvo la respiración, incapaz de decir palabra alguna al notar el lugar al que se dirigían las manos sin ser conscientes de su viaje. Misty abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando una y otra vez, intentando reconocer a su acompañante. Al ver su rostro con claridad, puso una expresión que él no recordaba haber visto en su vida, más aún cuando notó dónde se encontraba una de sus manos. La apartó rápidamente, y volvió a mirar a Ash.

-Ho-hola Misty… -saludó indeciso mientras retrocedía sobre la cama, observando a la pelirroja con miedo

Ella no respondió. Conservaba su expresión y permanecía en silencio. Ash intentó levantarse, pero ella se incorporó, y empezó a acercarse a él amenazante.

-Misty… lo-lo siento, creo que ayer, no debí… pero… pero… -intentaba excusarse aunque no dejaba de sentir el temor en la piel mientras ella se acercaba lentamente

En ese momento, y sin saber cómo precisamente, Ash notó cómo los brazos de ella le rodeaban por el cuello, y sus labios se habían unido en un tierno beso. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando, o si aún estaba soñando. Misty se separó de él.

-Buenos días Ash. –sonrió, y sin decir más, se levantó, dirigiéndose descalza hasta la puerta.

Pikachu y Azurill se despertaron, y fueron tras ella. Cuando abrió la puerta, los pokémon salieron presurosos a esperar el desayuno que tarde o temprano llegaría. Antes de cerrarla al salir, se volvió a Ash.

-Te espero para desayunar, no tardes. –se despidió con un pequeño guiño

Ash, seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Era esa la misma pelirroja con quien tantos años llevaba viajando? ¿Se trataba de la misma niña que siempre se metía con él? ¿Fue a ella a quién no pudo evitar besar la noche anterior? Pero lo más importante ¿sería esa la vida que le esperaría de ahora en adelante después de unos cuantos besos?

La verdad es que al imaginar por un momento que todos sus despertares serían así, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Su adorada pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa sin perder el tiempo. Después de todo, no quería perderlo en el pequeño ritual de cada mañana, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en la cocina aquella mañana. Se dirigió casi corriendo hasta la estancia, apenas deteniéndose para probar el aroma tan intenso del café o de las tostadas recién hechas como de costumbre. A cada paso que daba, tenía más ganas de estar con ella. Se detuvo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, observándola con detenimiento.

-Parece que no me conocieras –rió ella al notar su mirada- ¿o estás buscando algo concreto? –preguntó girándose sobre sí misma sonriendo cariñosamente al ver sus mejillas tenuemente teñidas

Dio un suspiro de conformidad antes de responder- Estoy buscando a la niña con la que viajé durante más de cuatro años, pero veo que se ha convertido ya en toda una mujer.

-Acaso, ¿te molesta que esa niña haya desaparecido? –lo miró con curiosidad

Él bajó la mirada, pensando más detenidamente en lo que le había preguntado. Puede que extrañase a esa niña que, muy en el fondo de su ser aún a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, realmente echaba de menos. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el modo de hacerle entrar en razón cuando sacaba a relucir su carácter infantil y testarudo. Misty sabía ponerle en su lugar.

Levantó la mirada, sin dejar de mirarla detalladamente. Pero definitivamente, le encantaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Adoraba a aquella chiquilla que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente, y le encantaba que conservase su indomable carácter, aunque ahora se había moderado un poco. Sólo un poco.

Se imaginó por un momento a ambas edades de Misty delante de él, representadas como la niña gruñona de antes, y la adolescente impulsiva de ahora. No sabría a cuál de las dos escoger.

Sin embargo, la vida había hecho esa elección por él, brindándole a la muchachita en la que ahora se guardaban aquellos buenos y malos, aunque siempre entrañables recuerdos de la infancia, y que a partir de ese momento, albergaría en su ser los momentos más importantes de su adolescencia compartida.

Sonrió.

-No ha desaparecido, –se acercó a ella- aún está aquí –concluyó poniendo una mano sobre su corazón- donde pienso guardarla toda mi vida.

Misty corrió a su encuentro, abriendo los brazos para darle acogida en ellos. Ash sabía que esas habían sido las palabras correctas.

Ahora no tenía duda alguna sobre lo que sentía por ella. Estaba seguro de que aunque encontrara a las dos edades de Misty, no importaría a la que escogiese, puesto que sólo por ser ella, sólo por tratarse de su "Myst", amaba a todas sus edades con locura.

La besó, con intensidad, dejando de lado los previos juegos, dirigiéndose directamente a su boca. No había tiempo para hablar, no había tiempo para continuar con una plática que quizá llevaría a alguna discusión, como de costumbre. Sólo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, sentir el tenue calor de su cuerpo, y percibir de cerca el aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel.

Estaba dispuesto a vivir así lo que le quedara de vida.

Pero tuvieron que separarse. Después de todo, nadie vive en un cuento de hadas eternamente, aunque sí se pueden vivir ciertos momentos mágicos, pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los que se puede imaginar que se está en un propio mundo de las maravillas, al que sólo puede acceder el ser amado. El príncipe azul.

Ellos no querían salir de allí, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, con la esperanza de volver allí dentro de poco tiempo. Misty sonrió al mirarle a los ojos, estaba encantada al notar que los labios de su joven príncipe desprendían cada vez mayor pasión y entrega.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar. –lo tomó de la mano, y lo dirigió hasta su sitio en la mesa.

Aquel sentimiento que flotaba en el ambiente no había afectado en absoluto al apetito de Ash. No por el hecho de haber realizado un pequeño viaje a ese mundo en el que sólo él y su pelirroja podían estar había dejado de lado una de sus características más conocidas.

Aunque debía reconocer que después de haber probado el sabor de los labios de Misty, estaba convencido de que en la vida encontraría sabor que pudiera igualar esa perfección.

Misty lo miraba enternecida. En esos momentos, él mostraba su carácter infantil, volvía a recordarlo como el niño al que "pescó" del lago aquel lejano día. Entre los sorbos de café que bebía, no podía evitar sonreír al mirarle por encima de la taza, y cuando Ash se encontraba con su mirada, la apartaba un poco avergonzado, e intentaba comer más despacio.

El teléfono reclamaba la atención de alguno de los dos desde el salón. Ash se levantó, pero Misty le indicó con un gesto que continuara comiendo, y se dirigió a la salita. El ruido cesó.

-¿Diga? –se sentó en el sofá- Oh, sí señora Ketchum, ya estamos levantados. Ahora mismo estábamos desayunando –escuchó lo que le decían del otro lado- Claro, apenas Ash termine, salimos para allá. ¿Necesita que le lleve algo? No se preocupe, estaremos bien. Hasta luego.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Ash entrando al salón, devolviéndole la taza a Misty

-Ha preguntado cuándo vamos a volver.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? –cuestionó con una nota de temor en el rostro

Ella lo miró sin comprender su expresión- Pues, que regresaríamos en cuanto terminaras de desayunar. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, vaya… -se lamentó

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues, que en el laboratorio hay demasiada gente… yo preferiría no volver, estoy más a gusto aquí… contigo… -murmuró bajando la cabeza

-Y yo… -confesó sin esperar a responder- pero tenemos que ir, después de todo, esta noche es la fiesta de Nochebuena.

-No me importa perderme la fiesta, al fin y al cabo, el mejor regalo que podría tener… -se abrazó a ella, rodeándola por la cintura- está justo donde quiero…

Ella rió, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- No sabía que yo fuese un regalo.

-Es mejor así, porque de ese modo, serás un regalo sólo para mí.

Ash se sentó en el sofá, atrayéndola a él. Ella puso la taza sobre la mesilla, y se abrazó al chico. Permanecieron inmóviles durante varios minutos, sin decirse palabra alguna.

-Y pensar que pasamos del asunto de la bici a esto. –rió

Misty rió también- Pero no creas que se me haya olvidado.

-¡Eh! Pero si Joy la reparó. –se quejó

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que la deuda no era con Joy, sino contigo. –levantó la mirada, intentando sonreír

-Vaya, pensé que ese asunto lo habíamos zanjado ya. –arqueó una ceja

-Espera un momento… -se separó un poco de él- ¿estás insinuando que lo que pasó anoche cubre la deuda de la bici?

-Vamos Misty, no digas tonterías. –rió apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo

Al mirarla de nuevo, se quedó callado. La expresión de Misty se había vuelto seria y distante. Parecía enfadada. Ash tuvo entonces esa sensación que tenía en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba con ella, y no eran precisamente los Butterfrees revoloteando en su estómago, sino la certeza de saber que terminarían discutiendo dijese lo que dijese.

-Misty, por favor, no vayas a empezar a comportarte como una niña…

Error. No debió decirle eso. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que ella se mordió el labio, y se levantó.

-¿Así que soy infantil eh? Pues no sé qué podría decir de ti.

-¿Me estás llamando niño? –se levantó también

-¡Vaya! –se cruzó de brazos- Hasta que al fin has entendido algo a la primera.

-Basta Misty, no toleraré que me trates así.

-¿Y yo debo dejar que tú me trates como quieras? –se puso ambas manos en las caderas

-Te recuerdo que esta discusión la iniciaste tú.

-¡Y encima me echas la culpa a mí! –se volteó

-Tú malinterpretaste mis palabras al principio, yo no tuve la culpa de que entiendas las cosas como te de la gana.

-Sabía que lo bueno no duraría demasiado. –dijo dando un suspiro de fastidio

Ash la tomó del brazo, obligándola a que le mirara a la cara- Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto –frunció el ceño- No sé qué pude haber visto en ti.

El aguamarina natural de sus ojos, se convirtió en un gélido azul marino. Bajó la cabeza sin decir palabra, y con un brusco movimiento, hizo que la soltara. Se alejó de él, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

Ash se dejó caer sobre el sofá, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sabido remediar la situación. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la idea que había tenido con respecto a una posible relación entre ellos, había sido algo ridícula. Se empezó a cuestionar si entre Aura y Drew había algo más, algún aspecto que les ayudara a permanecer juntos sin tener las discusiones de cada día.

¿Cómo habían hecho para solventar un asunto tan complejo como las riñas?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que maldecía el momento en que empezaron a discutir por una nimiedad.

El ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse hizo que se levantara súbitamente. Se encontró a Pikachu de pie junto a ella, mirándola con pena.

Misty se había ido.

Dio un golpe al marco de madera, algo que sobresaltó al pokémon, y volvió al sofá por su chaqueta. Apenas la tuvo entre las manos junto con la caja que contenía la estrella del árbol, salió rápidamente llamando a Pikachu.

Empezó a caminar deprisa, con intención de alcanzarla. Pero luego pensó en que ella estaba muy enfadada con él, y que seguramente, lo que menos querría, es verlo tan pronto. Entonces, moderó sus pasos.

Sobre la capa de nieve que cubría el camino, estaban grabadas las huellas que la chica había dejado a su paso. Al ser poco profundas, pudo deducir que se había marchado corriendo. Por eso no la había podido divisar mientras caminaba. Probablemente ya estaría en el laboratorio.

Ahora, caminaba con mayor lentitud, preguntándose lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora. Después de todo, no se trataba de una simple riña, puesto que al final, de una manera u otra -en una situación normal- terminarían haciendo las paces y las cosas seguirían como antes. Pero en ese momento, nada podría seguir siendo lo mismo. Algo había cambiado en ambos. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

Pikachu le hizo reaccionar, indicándole que ya habían llegado. Dio un largo suspiro de resignación, y entró en el laboratorio.

Pudo escuchar las voces de los chicos, parecían animados. Estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con su pelea con Misty. Además, ella no era de las que les contaba a los demás las discusiones que tenía con alguien, y menos aún con Ash. Si los chicos se hubieran enterado de la pelea, lo que pasaría era que empezarían a reñirle por su conducta. No, de ninguna manera estarían así de animados por el conflicto. Tenía que haber una razón que nada tenía que ver con el mundo suyo y de la pelirroja, debía haber un motivo por el que estuviesen así.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta del salón, enseguida pudo saber a qué se debían esos ánimos al escuchar ciertas voces familiares.

-¡Ash! –llamó una chica castaña acercándose a él, tomada del brazo de un alto muchacho de penetrantes ojos verdes

-¡Vaya Aura! –sonrió, y se dirigió al chico, extendiéndole la mano- Drew, me alegro de que estéis aquí.

-Y nosotros nos alegramos de haber recibido vuestra invitación –estrechó su mano- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

Aura se sentó en el sofá junto a Brock- Esta mañana temprano. Si hubiésemos venido más tarde, nos habríamos encontrado con un tráfico insoportable –dio un largo suspiro

Drew se apoyó en la pared- ¿Y tú? Veo que te has quedado dormido –rió

-No es eso –se dirigió al armario para guardar la chaqueta- lo que ocurre es que se me hizo un poco tarde.

-Lo sabemos, -Tracey entró al salón- Misty nos ha dicho que aún estabas desayunando y por eso se había adelantado.

-Si… -buscó con la mirada dentro del armario, y encontró la chaqueta azul marino de Misty- le dije que viniera ella con Azurill, y que ya la alcanzaríamos Pikachu y yo –cerró la puerta con pesar- Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella ahora?

-En la cocina, con la señora Ketchum. Le está ayudando con los últimos preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche –Brock se levantó- Y hablando de eso, creo que voy a ayudarla yo también con la cena.

-Te acompaño –Aura salió detrás de Brock

-¿Y qué vais a hacer vosotros? –preguntó Ash a los chicos que se habían quedado con él en el salón

-Yo por mi parte, tengo que bajar al laboratorio para ayudar al profesor, ya subo más tarde –Tracey abrió la puerta que daba al sótano, y se perdió en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

Drew se sentó junto a la ventana, sin dejar de mirar a Ash. Tenía la sensación de que estaba nervioso, y parecía entenderle, puesto que le recordaba a las veces en las que él mismo solía encontrarse así en determinados momentos de su viaje.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ash al notar su mirada sobre él

Parpadeó un par de veces, y dirigió la mirada al exterior a través de la ventana- Eso debería preguntarte yo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –clavó su mirada en la de él

-No digas tonterías. Yo no estoy nervioso.

-No intentes ocultarlo, que yo sé muy bien cómo es el comportamiento de una persona cuando está nerviosa. –Ash le miró sin comprender- Yo he pasado por eso.

Ash bajó la mirada. La verdad es que se sentía extraño, un poco nervioso, y quizá, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Misty. Pensó que Drew podría ayudarle a remediar su situación, al fin y al cabo, la relación de amistad del principio que mantenía con Aura, era la misma que la que él –Ash- tenía con Misty desde que la conoció en el lago. Podría ayudarle a dirigir las cosas por un rumbo diferente, y lo mejor sería que fuese por el mismo rumbo que habían tomado ellos.

-Oye Drew… -empezó inseguro- ¿Cómo haces para estar con Aura sin que hayan discusiones?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Luego, suavizó su expresión, y sonrió- ¿Sin discusiones dices? Para serte franco, resulta bastante complicado pasar veinticuatro horas seguidas con ella sin discutir.

-¿De verdad? –puso expresión de duda- Pero parece que las cosas os van muy bien.

-He de reconocer que han mejorado mucho desde que le confesé lo que sentía. Cuando empezamos, era una discusión tras otra, por tonterías, ya sabes de lo que te hablo –le hizo un gesto, por lo que Ash tuvo que tragar antes de seguir

-¿Y cómo conseguiste que las cosas mejoraran?

-Eso no es algo que dependa de mí, sino de los dos. Decidimos que si queremos seguir juntos, teníamos que dejar de lado las riñas, y dar la oportunidad de excusarse al otro. Es de ese modo como nos mantenemos hasta ahora. Poco a poco, los conflictos se han ido terminando.

-Al menos pudisteis hablar para acordar la forma de trataros… -bajó la cabeza

-Lo sabía –dijo sonriente

-¿El qué?

-Estaba seguro de que Misty había regresado sola porque os habíais peleado.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? –no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas

Drew se acercó a Ash- Si es por algo que me estás haciendo este interrogatorio, lo que quieres es que las cosas con ella pasen a otro plano, ¿me equivoco? –puso una sonrisa maléfica

Ash se levantó rápidamente- Sí, te equivocas, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo te van las cosas con Aura –se dirigió a la puerta del sótano- Iré a ver si el profesor me necesita…

Bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, deseando que la oscuridad ocultase el color rojizo de sus mejillas que era cada vez más intenso. Drew se quedó solo en el salón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Él también sabía de los sentimientos de Ash hacia Misty, y viceversa. Sólo esperaba que las cosas les fuesen tan bien como le estaban yendo a él con Aura.

La chica en sus pensamientos apareció a su lado- ¿Qué haces tan solito aquí? –se abrazó a él

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla- Estoy deseándole suerte a Ash…

-Entiendo…

Unas pocas palabras, fueron más que suficientes para que la castaña supiera de lo que estaba hablando su pareja. Hizo que él la mirara a sus azulados ojos, para acercarse a su rostro, y darle un tibio beso en los labios.

--

Con los trajines y pequeños detalles de última hora, el laboratorio se convirtió en una auténtica locura.

Del día a la noche, las horas pasaron sin que nadie pudiese contener su correr, y en el transcurso de éstas, Ash no había conseguido entablar conversación alguna con Misty. Estaba desesperado y abatido, pues ella lo evitaba a toda costa cada vez que intentaba acercársele.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, pudo escuchar la música a elevado volumen, y ver a los invitados ya vestidos con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. No sabía en qué momento exacto del día él también se había vestido para la fiesta, y había intentado ordenar los rebeldes mechones azabache de su cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba junto a la ventana, con un vaso medio lleno de líquido burbujeante en una de sus manos, y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta beige. Pudo divisar en el otro extremo del salón a cierta figura que le resultaba familiar, y al mirarla más detenidamente, se preguntó en qué momento había llegado, que ni siquiera la había visto. Cuando le devolvió la mirada, la saludó con un gesto de la mano, y se acercó hasta él.

-Hola Ash –saludó con una sonrisa en los labios pintados de rosa- No te había visto en todo el día.

-Lo mismo te digo Dawn, -sonrió- pero me imagino que ambos estábamos demasiado ocupados como para saludarnos.

-Es posible. Y dime, ¿cómo te van las cosas?

-Bien. Aunque podrían ir mejor –sorbió el líquido del vaso

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, nada de importancia. Es solo que… -distinguió una silueta particular y única para sus ojos que acababa de entrar en el salón junto a Tracey y Brock- Discúlpame un momento –dejó a su amiga, y se dirigió hasta la inconfundible silueta acompañada de sus dos amigos

Al verle aproximarse a ellos, Tracey y Brock se separaron de Misty disimuladamente, dejándole vía libre a Ash. Ella notó la calidez de su mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con frialdad, sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarlo a la cara

-Hablar contigo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para arreglar las cosas.

Se dio la vuelta, mostrándole el mismo azul gélido de su mirada- No hay nada que arreglar. –dicho esto, se alejó de él dejándolo de pie entre aquella multitud

Sonrió con melancolía, al verla cada vez más apartada de su lado. Sólo le quedaba una opción, no quería seguir comportándose como un niño.

Y las horas siguieron su curso, minuto tras minuto, hasta que ambas agujas del reloj se encontraron señalando al mismo número.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamaron al unísono las voces de todos los presentes a la vez que elevaban por sobre sus cabezas las frágiles copas llenas del dorado líquido burbujeante

Empezaron los abrazos y felicitaciones entre risas y pequeños gritos de alegría. Desde donde se encontraba junto a la ventana, Ash veía cómo las personas se confundían en medio de aquella conglomeración, distinguiendo a cada una por el color de su pelo.

Estaba claro que Aura y Drew estaban compartiendo algo más que un abrazo. Y le pareció curiosa la forma en que Tracey se acercaba tímidamente a Daisy para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vaya! –se dijo a sí mismo- Así que al final han venido las hermanas de Misty –vio que las otras dos chicas estaban hablando con Brock, y él parecía bastante animado.

Agudizó el oído para saber de lo que estaban hablando.

-Y bien chicas, me parece que nos encontramos en un buen lugar –puso una sonrisa maléfica

-¿Por qué lo dices Brock? –Lily parecía estar un poco desorientada, y miraba en todas las direcciones

-Por lo que tenemos sobre nuestras cab… -al poner la mirada en el techo, encontró un vacío- ¡Oh no! –exclamó horrorizado, palideciendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Violeta llevando la vista hacia el mismo lugar

-No… no es nada… -bajó la cabeza derrotado, y se marchó en otra dirección, dejando a las chicas bastante confusas

Ash no sabía si reír, o sentir lástima por su amigo. La verdad es que había resultado un poco cómico verle en aquella situación, pero el chico también tenía sentimientos, y estaba claro que se había desmoronado.

-Al menos… -se dijo en voz baja- ninguna de las chicas correrá peligro… -rió un poco, y volvió a centrar su atención en la masa de personas que seguían con su alegría navideña.

Pero se olvidó por completo de aquel mundo tan lleno de ruido y desorden en el mismo instante que vio pasar cerca de él una inconfundible melena pelirroja. Sin pensarlo ni un instante, metió la mano entre las personas tomándola del brazo, y sacándola de ahí hasta llevarla a la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo enfadada soltándose de él

Sin decirle palabra alguna, la abrazó. Misty no se sentía capaz de hacer o decir nada en absoluto, pues la calidez de sus brazos era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en su vida. Aunque no se comparaba de ninguna manera a lo que sintió cuando la besó mientras estaban solos en la habitación.

-Feliz Navidad Myst… -susurró a su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al notar la cercanía de sus labios con su piel

-Fe-feliz Navidad… Ash… -balbuceó, intentando contener el deseo de besarlo como antes

Pero él, no conforme con el abrazo, le dio un muy suave beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara. La tomó de la mano un instante, para luego retroceder sobre sus pasos hasta perderse entre la gente, que no tardó en decirles aquellas dos palabras tan sonadas durante el festejo.

Ahora era ella quien se había quedado sola de pie junto al cristal, llevó la mano que él había tomado junto a su pecho, y la abrió. Le había dado una nota.

"Ve al jardín, por favor."

Cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Se preguntaba cómo podía estar enfadada con aquel chico que podía ser tan atrevido como inocente a la vez. Sabía que aquella discusión se podría haber solucionado si hubiesen sido capaces de hablar del asunto sin hacer uso de gritos o agresiones. Era consciente de que había sido culpa suya, por haber malinterpretado las palabras de Ash. Él tenía derecho a una oportunidad, claro, si era eso lo que estaba buscando.

Intentó localizarle entre la gente, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Sin detenerse a meditar por más tiempo, siguió el impulso de su corazón. Sigilosamente, intentando escabullirse y sin que nadie lo notara, salió del salón, dirigiéndose directamente al jardín.

Hacía frío. Una ligera capa de nieve arropaba gélidamente el césped del terreno. Un grupo de minúsculas luces se dispersaron sin orden alguno por el firmamento, rompiendo de ese modo con la oscuridad que, al igual que cada noche, hacía del cielo su presa. Se podían escuchar vagamente las voces provenientes del interior del laboratorio, donde las cosas parecían seguir su rumbo sin ninguna dificultad, ajenos a los cada vez más acelerados latidos del corazón de la pelirroja.

Un haz de luz que partía de las ventanas iluminaba parte del jardín. Misty caminaba un poco insegura, más que por temor a resbalar, era por el miedo que le producía el sentirse allí sola, no veía a Ash por ninguna parte.

Bajó la mirada un poco desilusionada. Pensó en lo que decía la nota, era un simple "Ve al jardín…" no decía nada más especial. ¿Qué esperaba realmente? No lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran. Dio un largo suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es cierto, ¿qué habrá podido ver en mí? –preguntó al viento intentando que aquella pequeña ilusión no le hiciera caer en llanto

-Todo… -la voz a su espalda emanaba calidez en un pequeño susurro que pudo escuchar claramente. Estaba muy cerca de ella. Se giró sin decir palabra- porque todo lo que hay en ti, me encanta…

-Deja de jugar conmigo –pidió apartándose un par de pasos

-Quiero que me escuches por una vez. Dame la oportunidad de decirte lo que llevo dentro antes de volverme loco sintiendo que me odias. –avanzó un paso a ella

No se movió- Ash, yo… no te odio, no podría odiarte… después de todo, eres –hizo una pausa, él la miraba con impaciencia- mi mejor amigo…

-Y ¿por qué no podríamos ser algo más?

-¿Como qué? Y ¿para qué?

-¿Para qué? No te entiendo

-Si vamos a estar todo el tiempo discutiendo, no le encuentro sentido. Si llegamos a ser algo más que amigos, lo más seguro es que del modo que pretendes, lleguemos a ser enemigos.

-No digas eso, por favor…

Ambos guardaron silencio, desviando la mirada en direcciones opuestas, sin saber cómo continuar. Ash pensó que Misty tenía razón. Pero no por ello pensaba darse por vencido. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.

-"¡Un momento!" –pensó clavando la mirada en el suelo- "Si estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ella… por fuerza significa que la amo… la amo…" –dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos- "me he enamorado de ella… de Misty…" –sonrió mordiéndose el labio

Levantó la mirada, pero ella la mantenía en otra dirección. Sabía perfectamente cuál sería el modo de llamar su atención al ver quien se encontraba a espaldas de la pelirroja. Justo como él quería.

-Misty… -ella lo miró un poco dudosa- ¿Has visto lo que hay sobre ti?

Levantó la mirada por sobre su cabeza, pensando que se refería a las estrellas. Pero, ¿desde cuándo las estrellas son diminutas esferas rojizas retenidas entre puntiagudas hojas verdes? ¿Desde cuándo llevan un listón de raso rojo sostenido por…? Bajó la mirada siguiendo aquella liana verde que sostenía la cinta y terminaba a sus espaldas.

-Bulbasaur… -dijo en un susurro. Se volvió a Ash- Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que evitara los muérdagos… -sonrió ligeramente

-Sé lo que dije –arqueó una ceja- Por eso eres libre de evitar este, o no…

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? No creo que haya sido cosa de Bulbasaur…

Sonrió satisfecho- Estás en lo cierto, ha sido asunto mío… y lo único que pretendo Misty, es que me des una oportunidad…

-¿Una oportunidad? –preguntó indecisa de si dársela o no

-Sólo una única oportunidad, no te pido nada más. –se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos

Ella bajó la mirada. No se sentía capaz de negarle lo que le pedía, pues también estaba ansiosa de brindársela. Era una única oportunidad que no le haría daño a nadie, si las cosas salían bien, no podría pedir más, pero si por el contrario, las cosas fuesen mal…

Levantó la mirada, y la clavó en los ojos castaños de él. Abrió un poco los labios, y Ash esperaba ansioso una respuesta. Pero en lugar de recibir una afirmación de su boca, lo que obtuvo fue la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, al tiempo que rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de ella, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, apartó los cabellos sueltos que caían sobre su hombro, acariciando la tibia lana de su abrigo hasta dirigirse a su mejilla, que ardía cada vez más.

Y de nuevo exploró su boca, como si se tratara de la primera vez, pero con la experiencia que había ganado con su ayuda la noche anterior. Probar de nuevo aquel tan dulce sabor, le recordó que sería esa su necesidad de cada día, probar lo que sería desde aquel momento para él una fuente de vitalidad.

La amaba. Cada segundo que recibía las caricias de su boca, la amaba más. Estaba convencido de que aquel sentimiento no podría desaparecer por mucho que lo intentase. Aunque tampoco le interesaba dejar de amarla como lo estaba haciendo.

La quería sólo para él. Puede que sonara posesivo y egoísta, pero es lo que sus adentros le decían. No creía que sería capaz de compartirla con nadie. Sobretodo aquellos tan embriagadores labios.

Sus cuerpos reclamaron aire, y les obligaron muy a su pesar a separarse. Estaban un poco agitados, y respiraban con cierta dificultad. Sus cabellos se confundieron cuando unieron sus frentes como muestra de complicidad.

-Pero recuerda… -empezó Misty con pequeños susurros- que me has pedido una única oportunidad…

Sonrió- No te preocupes, no necesito otra más…

-Te tomo la palabra. –pausó sus palabras y respiró profundamente- Si las cosas no salen como queremos, por mucho que nos duela, tendremos que separarnos definitivamente. No debemos dar tiempo a hacernos enemigos.

Ash se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Meditó más profundamente las palabras que había escuchado. Estaba claro que no podrían cometer errores, y que cualquier problema, se debía solucionar sin emplear las discusiones.

-Así será Myst…

Dicho esto último, volvió a sumergirse con ella en aquel particular mundo de las maravillas, donde antes habían estado, y de donde no querían salir. Pero una ráfaga de luz que los cegó por un momento, hizo que abandonaran aquel lugar en el que disfrutaban de su sentimiento compartido. Se giraron súbitamente al lugar del origen de aquella luz. Empalidecieron por un momento al reconocer a sus familias y amigos, y al ver a Brock con una cámara de fotos en las manos.

No dijeron absolutamente nada. El rubor de sus mejillas hablaba por sí solo. Bajaron la mirada sin dejar de mantener al otro retenido cerca de su cuerpo.

-No… -empezó a decir Ash un poco nervioso- no creo que sea necesario decir nada… ya lo habéis visto… -sonrieron con timidez

En ese momento, los presentes estallaron en gritos de júbilo y alegría. Al fin había ocurrido aquello que llevaban esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá tardó en llegar, pero lo importante es que llegó. No sabían exactamente cómo había sido la confesión, pero no les importaba con tal de que ellos dos estuvieran como debieron estar desde el primer momento. Juntos.

El acontecimiento parecía prometer el inicio de una nueva vida para todos, pues estaban seguros de que ellos dos no se separarían después de lo que les había costado asimilar y admitir lo que sentían.

Una sonrisa maliciosa que Brock compartió con Tracey, hizo que a Ash y a Misty se les erizara la piel.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! –empezaron a decir cada vez en voz más alta- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –con cada palabra que repetían, más personas se unían al coro- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –se encontraron finalmente repitiendo todos al unísono

Ash y Misty retrocedieron un par de pasos, mientras sus corazones latían vertiginosamente. Sus pieles se confundían con la nieve al encontrarse pálidas, y sus mejillas se reflejaban sobre la blancura como si se tratase de las luces rojizas del árbol de Navidad.

Respiraron profundamente. Ash se giró, mirando a Misty fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que esto es lo que nos espera a partir de ahora, hasta que todos nos acostumbremos –sonrió al igual que Misty

Y ya sin importarles que se encontraran bajo la atenta mirada de quienes habían estado junto a ellos durante toda o gran parte de sus vidas, regresaron a su propio mundo.

Y en él se introdujeron de lleno, ignorando por completo los suspiros de ilusión, los aplausos, los vítores y los silbidos de los demás. No escuchaban nada, no veían nada. Sólo saboreaban el néctar que el otro les ofrecía, deseando nuevamente no despertar de aquel sueño…

--

-Al menos… -Brock se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá- las cosas terminaron bastante bien…

Tracey sonrió al ver a Ash levemente ruborizado- No podrían haber terminado mejor, ¿verdad Ash?

Él no sabía qué decir, se había sumergido en sus propios recuerdos, en aquel mundo que se había prometido olvidar, pero que sin embargo, sabía que se trataba de aquellas promesas que uno rompe con facilidad, algo imposible de llegar a cumplir. Escuchaba a los chicos comentar pequeños detalles de aquella fiesta, pero sólo él y Misty sabían lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Sólo ellos dos conocían el trato de la única oportunidad, algo que quizá hizo que las cosas se complicaran aún más después del incidente que terminó con su verdadera felicidad. Al pensar más detenidamente en lo que fue capaz de hacer para que las cosas fueran directo al lugar donde quería que estuvieran, supo que volvería a hacer algo semejante para que todo volviera a ser lo que deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué temía ver nuevamente a Misty a la cara? ¿Por qué le seguía temiendo tanto a esas sencillas palabras? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle simplemente "perdóname"?

Si ella lo amaba tanto como él, no sería capaz de negarse a darle una nueva oportunidad. Podría intentarlo, y quizá, tendría la posibilidad de decir con total confianza que volvía a ser feliz. Misty era su felicidad.

Se estaba decidiendo a jugarse todo por su pelirroja, sólo le faltaba un poco más de motivación, y un poco menos de… Gary…

Estaba claro que no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo, era una tontería intentar hacer creer a sus propios amigos que no sentía nada por la pelirroja, cuando eran ellos quienes mejor sabían de sus sentimientos. ¡Si fueron ellos quienes se dieron cuenta de se había enamorado de su mejor amiga antes que él mismo!

Ya no tenía razón alguna por la que seguirse engañando, ahora, se sentía impulsado por una llama en su interior que nunca se apagó, y que se estaba reavivando al recordar aquella Navidad. Debía sincerarse consigo mismo, por mucho que lo llevase intentando todo ese tiempo, fue inútil querer olvidarla.

Se paró a escuchar sus voces internas, las que tenían razón, las que no mentían, las que le recordaban cuánto la echaba de menos a su lado, cuántas ganas tenía de tenerla cerca, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de probar nuevamente el tan exquisito manjar que eran sus labios, y de sentir el roce de su piel descubierta junto a la de él…

Se estremeció, pasando a la siguiente página del álbum de fotos, donde se veía a ambos en aquel tierno beso que no les importó compartir bajo la mirada de sus allegados pasada la medianoche.

-Tracey… -levantó la mirada dirigiéndola a ellos. Sonrió calurosamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmesí- ¿por qué me preguntas algo de lo que ambos sabéis la respuesta?

Al principio, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Al parecer, las cosas iban justo al lugar al que pretendían. Nunca se hubiesen imaginado que todo saldría mejor de lo que hubiesen deseado. Puede que aún planeándolo, no pudo haber salido mejor. Lo más seguro, era que obtenían un mayor éxito cuando sus planes eran improvisados. Se miraron unos instantes, y empezaron a reír.

-Y a todo esto, Ash, -el aludido miró a Brock- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Aura?

Adoptó una expresión seria. Cerró el álbum de fotos- De momento, creo que no la volveré a ver en al menos una semana, o dos, dependiendo de lo enojada que esté

-Me imagino que no piensas llamarla, ¿me equivoco?

Se puso en pie, llevando las fotografías hasta la estantería de donde Brock las había cogido. Estiró un poco los brazos, intentando quitarse el entumecimiento de la espalda.

-En absoluto. ¿Para qué voy a llamarla? ¿Para que vuelva a llamarme idiota?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? –preguntó derrotado Tracey

-Lo de siempre, me ha sacado de mis casillas con tantas preguntas –Pikachu se subió sobre su hombro como de costumbre- Estoy harto de esta tontería

No sabían qué decir. Realmente, Ash había dado un cambio muy brusco. Y pensar que la tarde anterior se había marchado de lo más feliz con Aura para ver una película…

Estaba claro que volver a Misty después de tanto tiempo, y peor aún, con Gary, le había hecho cambiar de opinión de forma drástica. Su tono de voz daba a entender que le tenía cierto fastidio a Aura. Sería seguramente porque no tenía nada que ver con la personalidad de Misty.

Es cierto, él y Aura se parecían mucho. Demasiado se dirían ellos mismos. Por eso mismo, tenían demasiados malentendidos. ¿Quién lo diría? Si da la sensación de que cuantas más cosas tengan en común dos personas, mejor se llevarán. Y Ash había experimentado ambas cosas. Si era casi una réplica en masculino de la castaña, definitivamente, era un mundo radicalmente distinto con Misty.

Ellos eran como el agua y el fuego. Tan distintos y distantes como el día y la noche. No existía entre ellos ni el cenit ni el ocaso. Eran dos puntos opuestos de un mismo mundo.

Y es por eso que se amaban. Es por eso que no podían vivir demasiado tiempo el uno sin el otro. Porque eran totalmente diferentes, porque entre ellos había tantas cualidades diferentes que… lo que no tenía el uno, se veía compensado por el otro. Como si se equilibrasen en una balanza los rasgos y cualidades más significativos de él y de ella.

Hacían una muy buena pareja, porque estaban aprendiendo poco a poco, aunque fuera a base de pequeñas riñas, a intentar comprender el comportamiento del otro. Todo sacrificio que podían hacer con tal de que las cosas fuesen como deseaban. Estaban enormemente felices de haberse dado la oportunidad de compartir un tiempo de sus vidas juntos, y así haber podido celebrar el triunfo que tanto llevaban esperando conseguir.

-Teníais razón chicos. Lo mejor que puede pasar, es que deje de lado esta ridícula relación con alguien a quien sólo quiero como una amiga… -bajó la mirada- ni siquiera llegó a ser mi mejor amiga…

-Al fin pareces ver las cosas con claridad. Ya te advertimos en más de una ocasión que era una locura empeñarse en seguir con ella.

-Pero tenéis que comprenderme, no es tan fácil dejar de lado a alguien. Además, ya sabía yo que ella no había dejado de sentir nada por Drew…

-Ni tú por Misty… -terminó Brock

Ash se dirigió a la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos, se giró- Si niego eso, querer separarme de Aura no servirá de nada… -sonrió débilmente- ¿Vienes Tracey?

-Claro Ash.

Tras despedirse de Brock con los ánimos repuestos, prometieron verse de nuevo lo más pronto posible. Ash tenía que hablar con ellos más detenidamente, para poder encontrar el mejor modo de terminar con aquella relación a la que tanto se oponían sus conocidos. En un par de semanas, tenía la esperanza de volver a ser libre, y buscar entonces el modo de acercarse a Misty para pedirle perdón.

Mientras, por su lado, Brock y Tracey debían determinar el modo de hacer que ocurriera algo similar con Gary y Misty, aunque ello parecía más complicado. Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ash se acercara a ella, por haber sido el culpable de que ella perdiera parte de su alegría, y cayera en una terrible depresión cuando descubrió la traición de su pareja con una de quién fue entonces su mejor amiga.

Por mucho que haya sido su mejor amigo después de años de rivalidad, no pensaba perdonarle nunca ser el causante del llanto desconsolador de la chica a la que más amaba.

* * *

_Bien, así termina el capítulo 4, y espero tener "inspiración divina" para el 5 n.n así que intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible._

_Antes de despedirme, quiero daros las gracias por los comentarios a mi querida _PikaGirl_, gracias a tí por tenerme paciencia n.n_

Blue Misty _gracias por considerarte mi fan, eso me da más ánimos a la hora de ponerme delante del teclado, deseando escribir algo que os guste a todos, y mi forma de escribir pues... la verdad es que ni yo sé cómo lo hago, pero intento que tenga personalidad propia n.n_

Mariana _al principio, cuando leí tu comentario, no sabía quién eras, pero justo hoy he mirado los comentarios de "El amor que siempre sentimos", y te vi por allí. Como ya dije, lo estoy reescribiendo, y ya no parece tan infantil como al principio, espero que te animes a leerlo en cuanto lo publique aquí, que espero sea pronto. Y... mejor guarda esa pokéball antes de que esta angelita se quede hecha cenizas o.oU_

_Creo que es todo por el momento, intentaré traeros la conti lo más pronto posible, sólo os pido paciencia y... que dejéis vuestros comentarios n.n_

_Gracias_

_Bye n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo! antes que nada, perdonadme de nuevo por la tardanza ñ.ñ intento escribir tan rápido como puedo, pero depende de la "Inspiración divina" xD_

_Bien, aquí os traigo el capítulo 5 de esta historia, espero que os guste. Aviso, que Tracey va a tener bastante protagonismo, porque es un personaje que yo AMO en pokémon n.n_

_Bien, gracias por leerlo, disfrutad de este capítulo!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sería ya el mediodía, el momento en que el sol bañaba con mayor intensidad todo cuanto estaba bajo él, sin ninguna nube que protegiera a quienes buscaban el modo de resguardarse del asfixiante calor de aquel día. Era un lunes, que daba inicio a la jornada en que las personas tenían que dejar de lado sus ratos libres del fin de semana para continuar con sus obligaciones de cada día ordinario. Con pesar, la gente iba y venía en pequeños grupos, dirigiéndose hasta sus puestos de trabajo. Volvía a haber actividad en las calles de Ciudad Celeste. Nada que ver con el fin de semana, en el que sus habitantes corrían a ser acariciados por las refrescantes aguas de la playa.

Incluso el que podría decirse que era el lugar más fresco de la ciudad, se veía en el ajetreo que le obligaba el hecho de ser el gimnasio Celeste. Lo mismo se decía de quienes se encargaban de regentar el mismo. Las más conocidas como "Las Hermanas Sensacionales", las tres hermanas mayores, estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus trabajos como modelos, actrices y estrellas de cine. Era lo suyo, la más pequeña solía decir muchas veces que eran las reinas del drama, quizá por ello les fue más sencillo entrar en el mundo de la farándula y alcanzar el estrellato que llevaban buscando desde que eran unas niñas de diez años. Era el sueño de las tres, incluso ese deseo era mucho mayor, y con diferencia, al de ser líderes del gimnasio Celeste.

Supieron desde el primer momento que la más apta para semejante puesto lleno de obligaciones, responsabilidades, y según ellas, monotonía, era más adecuado para su hermana pequeña. ¿Quién sino Misty que tenía un profundo respeto hacia el mar y la vida que hay en él para ser la encargada de representar aquel lugar al que se dirigen entrenadores de diferentes ciudades y regiones en busca de alcanzar la maestría?

Sin lugar a dudas, Misty demostró ser la elección adecuada, la correcta. Se había hecho más fuerte con cada batalla, y sus pokémon iban aumentando su nivel con cada uno de sus ataques. Se hizo conocer, y fue admirada por muchos, y respetada por todos. Más aún después de su reconocimiento como una experta entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos.

Estaba claro que Misty supo llevar la reputación del gimnasio y de la ciudad al escalón más alto dentro de la Liga. Gary estaba orgulloso de ella.

Y este día, siendo un lunes como cualquier otro, en el gimnasio había mucha actividad desde temprana hora. Un par de entrenadores estaban esperando ansiosos el entrar para enfrentarse a la líder y conseguir esa medalla. Pero ambos tuvieron que salir de allí a los pocos minutos, llevando consigo como única recompensa la esperanza de volver dentro de poco para pedir la revancha, y ganarse finalmente la codiciada medalla Cascada.

Tracey los vio salir, ambos chicos tenían una extraña expresión de desconcierto, asombro y rabia. Supo identificar esa expresión, y sonrió.

-Otro par que subestimó a Misty... -dijo en voz baja dando un suspiro

Tenía razón. Muchos de los entrenadores que iban al gimnasio, se confiaban demasiado al saber que la líder era una chica. Pensaron que los pokémon de agua eran tarea fácil. Estaban seguros de que Azurill y Corsola se debilitaban fácilmente con la ofensiva que dan los pokémon de tipo planta, aunque los pequeños supieron defenderse perfectamente usando rayo hielo, ventisca, e incluso carámbano. Los ataques de tipo eléctrico eran los más eficaces contra el que más intimidaba a los rivales, Gyarados, e infringían el cuádruple de daño al ser éste de tipo agua-volador; pero no contaban con que el pokémon supiera usar un potente ataque terremoto. Misty sabía poner a prueba a los entrenadores que se enfrentaban a ella, tanto a los novatos, como a los más experimentados.

Realmente, esas personas no tenían ni idea de quién era Misty, la que por sí misma se labró su propia reputación, siendo llamada por muchos entrenadores –entre ellos los miembros del club de fans de sus hermanas- "Sirena de fuego". Quizá llamada "Sirena" debido a que se especializaba en los pokémon de tipo agua, o porque en años anteriores, representó en más de una ocasión el papel de protagonista en la obra "La sirena mágica" que escribían sus hermanas. Y el "de fuego" tal vez por el rojizo color de su cabello, o por el ataque especial de su Gyarados –lanzallamas-, o por su indomable carácter propio de toda una fiera.

Aún desconociendo el verdadero significado de su sobrenombre, a Misty le gustaba como sonaba.

Tracey entró al gimnasio aunque no pudo ver a nadie en la recepción. Se imaginó que Misty estaría reparando algún posible daño en la estructura de la piscina donde tenían lugar los combates. Se dirigió hasta allí sin pensarlo mucho. Al llegar a la amplia estancia, fue recibido calurosamente por Azurill.

-Hola pequeñín -lo tomó entre los brazos, dándole muestras de afecto. Era muy especial para él

El pokémon había salido de un huevo que su Marill llevaba consigo. No pudo averiguar de dónde lo había sacado, pero le preguntó si podría dárselo a Misty. El pokémon no se negó, y Tracey le dio el huevo de tonos azulinos a su pelirroja amiga poco después de que ella se despidiera de su siempre querido Togetic. No pasó mucho tiempo, y el cascarón se abrió, trayendo al mundo a un pequeño pokémon azulado, de mejillas sonrosadas, grades orejas redondas, y una larga cola en zigzag. Misty se enamoró de la dulzura que desprendía el pokémon, y lo quiso desde el primer momento.

-¡Tracey! -al verlo, Misty se acercó a él casi corriendo- Me alegro de verte -lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Lo mismo digo, -la estrechó entre sus brazos, devolviéndole el beso- ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien -sonrió separándose de él- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Pues lo mismo digo. -dejó a Azurill en el suelo- Aquí me tienes, quería venir este fin de semana, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en el laboratorio

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, aunque se te echaba de menos -le indicó que le acompañara hasta el salón- pero me imagino que sabes ya que mi hermana no está aquí

-Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión no he venido a verla a ella... -sonrió con malicia

-¿Y eso?

-He venido a verte a ti...

Cuando dijo esto, se acercó a ella, y rodeó con el brazo su cintura, atrayéndola a él. Misty dio un pequeño grito, y empezó a reír.

-¡Tracey! -rió- Déjate de juegos, que sabes que nuestras parejas son muy celosas, hermanito

-Eso también lo sé -rió, soltando a Misty- pero tienen que entender que nosotros somos sólo un par de hermanos que se quieren mucho. ¿Qué cosa mala íbamos a hacer?

Puede que no compartieran vínculos de sangre, pero se apreciaban y trataban como hermanos, llamándose entre ellos de ese modo, y de la misma forma se acostumbraron a tratarlos los demás. Más aún después de que Tracey empezara su relación con Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas, hacía un par de años. Misty estaba feliz de contar con él como un integrante más en su familia, que hasta ese momento, contaba únicamente con miembros femeninos. Claro que poco más de un año atrás, a la familia se había sumado Gary.

Se sentía aún más protegida, puesto que Tracey estaba siempre al pendiente de ella, y también estaba dolido por el inconveniente que tuvo con Ash. Eso era algo que sacaba a flote muchas veces los celos del investigador, puesto que él se sentía un poco dejado de lado cuando Tracey estaba presente. Lo mismo se diría de Daisy, que sentía celos de su hermana pequeña. Muchas veces se debía a que Misty lo conocía más profundamente que ella. En una ocasión, tuvieron un pequeño malentendido, que se solucionó cuando Misty adoptó una actitud bastante más madura, diciendo a su hermana que poco a poco lo iría conociendo mejor, así como ella misma lo había hecho. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero ambos, Misty y Tracey, se seguían dando muestras de afecto fraternal sin importarles nada, porque se querían como los hermanos que eran, y no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a aquel afecto sólo por los celos ridículos de sus respectivas parejas. Al final, tanto Gary como Daisy, se fueron acostumbrando a verlos así de unidos, comprendiendo que su cariño era puro y sincero.

Ella rió de nuevo pensando en las supuestas cosas malas de las que hablaba Tracey- Contigo ninguna hermanito, pero si hubieses sido Brock... la verdad es que no sé qué pensar... -frunció el ceño

-Misty, no digas esas cosas de nuestro amigo -intentó regañar, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa

-Lo siento... hace mucho que no me metía con nadie, y me has dado la oportunidad de molestar un poco a Brock. Tenía que aprovechar, ¿no crees? -sonrió inocentemente

-Mejor dejemos al pobre en paz, y vamos a hablar de otra cosa. -llegaron al salón, y se acomodaron en el sofá- Me gustaría que me contases qué tal la pasaste en el cine con Gary el sábado.

Se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, pero se imaginó que habría sido su hermana quien había puesto al tanto a Tracey de su cita del fin de semana. Suspiró- Estuvo muy bien, aunque... -el chico la miró intrigado- a ti no te puedo mentir...

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? -preguntó preocupado, tomándola de las manos

-No, no es nada malo. Es que me pareció haber oído a... a ya sabes quién allí... –dijo asimilando que él sabía a quién se refería- y luego me pareció verle, pero no se distinguía con claridad. -bajó la mirada- Gary me dijo que pudo haber sido mi imaginación, porque hubiese sido mucha casualidad encontrarlos allí mismo...

Tracey vio su expresión de desilusión, y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres creer? -preguntó con interés

Levantó la mirada- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres creer que fueron imaginaciones tuyas? ¿O realmente estabas deseando verle?

Se quedó en silencio. Cierto tono rojizo ascendió a sus mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada.

-Es lo segundo, ¿verdad? -pero ella no decía palabra alguna- Está bien, no hace falta que digas nada. Comprendo tu silencio, habla por sí solo... ya prefieres no negar las cosas, porque sabes que a nosotros, sobre todo a mí, no puedes engañarnos tan fácilmente.

-Es por eso que prefiero evitar esos temas... -dijo con pesar- porque siempre terminamos en la misma situación... tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y por ello no puedo mentirte, ni siquiera puedo intentarlo...

-Sabes que yo te aprecio muchísimo, eres mi hermanita... por eso quiero que tú seas feliz

-¿Acaso piensas que no lo soy?

-Si -respondió sin vacilar mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella parecía sorprendida ante su respuesta- Eso es lo que pienso

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó en un pequeño susurro

-Porque a mí no puedes engañarme, y lo sabes... -guardó silencio unos segundos- él aún te quiere... -concluyó en voz baja

Levantó la mirada súbitamente- Mientes -dijo con seriedad, el color de sus ojos se convirtió en un gélido azul

-Digo la verdad -suspiró al ver que no sería tarea fácil convencerla- no ha dejado de quererte en todo este tiempo

-¿Y quién ha dicho eso? ¿Fue él? -se puso en pie- No me hagas reír. Estoy segura de que ya ni se acuerda de mí, que me ha olvidado como lo hizo ese maldito día -empezó a levantar la voz a la vez que se alejaba, hasta estar en la entrada del salón- No le importo porque nunca le importé -se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- ¿Por qué iba a quererme alguna vez? -dijo con un hilo de voz

-Porque eres especial, has sido lo que más ha querido, y eso no ha cambiado Misty -se acercó a ella- ¿Por qué no intentas...?

-No pienso intentar nada -se volvió a él mostrando el mismo semblante de ira contenida en su alma- No tengo por qué hacerlo. Sólo intento cumplir con algo que prometí hace tiempo, y no me voy a echar atrás, yo sí sé cumplir una promesa a diferencia de él -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y desde cuándo te has convertido en su abogado defensor? Creí que no estabas de acuerdo con la jugada tan sucia que hizo

-Y claro que no estoy de acuerdo, jamás podría estarlo, -se defendió- pero Misty... somos humanos... y como tales, cometemos errores

-Lo sé, pero una promesa es una promesa... además, por si se te había olvidado, te recuerdo que la única persona que me interesa y a quien le intereso, es Gary. No hay más que hablar... y si no te importa, me gustaría dejar este tema de lado, prefiero olvidarlo todo

-Eso... ¿incluye a Ash?

Ella no respondió, desvió la mirada, y volvió a la piscina con pasos apresurados.

-Lo sabía, no lo incluyes a él... -dijo en un leve susurro que se quedó suspendido en el aire

Fue tras ella, y cambiando el principal tema de su conversación, se ofreció a ayudarla con las tareas del gimnasio al igual que cada vez que les hacía una visita.

Y esos viajes hasta la ciudad desde Pueblo Paleta le reconfortaban al encontrarse con el afectuoso recibimiento de la mayor y la menor de las hermanas. Al verlas de pie en la entrada con cada visita, sonreía al recordar la suerte que tenía por formar parte de esa familia. Pasó de estar completamente solo en el mundo, a tener una talentosa novia que lo amaba con locura, dos agradables cuñadas que lo integraron entre ellas con mucho entusiasmo, y una entrañable hermana pequeña que lo aceptó entre los suyos con los brazos extendidos.

Pero él se sentía en deuda con las cuatro hermanas por lo bien que se habían portado con él, por eso se había prometido protegerlas y guardarlas de cualquier mal que se les pudiera avecinar. Estaba pendiente de todas, aunque Lily y Violeta ya eran casi del todo independientes, y sabían cuidar de sí mismas. Sin embargo, Misty seguía siendo la pequeña, por tanto la más cuidada y querida por todos. Se encargaba de ella y de Daisy.

Y todo ello sin contar con el profesor Oak, que desde un principio fue para él como un padre. La señora Ketchum supo verlo y tratarlo como a un hijo más. Y Ash, se había comportado como un excelente hermano. Los apreciaba a todos. Los quería profundamente.

Por eso mismo le hizo tanto daño la traición de Ash, porque se estaban haciendo daño quienes para él eran su familia, sus hermanos pequeños. Logró perdonarle a él, pero no era capaz de quitarse ese resentimiento cada vez que veía a Misty con Gary en el gimnasio, pensando que las cosas podrían haber sido totalmente distintas. Y gracias a la gran excusa de su hermandad, procuraba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella cuando estaba Gary, con la plena intención de no dejarles a solas. Pero era inevitable que se quedasen juntos cuando él tenía que regresar al laboratorio.

Llegó a pensar que sería una batalla perdida, y que realmente Misty se estaba enamorando de él. Pero eso era algo que no quería aceptar con facilidad. Quería negarse a esa posibilidad, porque tanto para él, como para todos los demás, Ash y Misty estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y su distanciamiento actual era sólo pasajero.

Pero ese pasaje estaba durando demasiado.

Ahora estaba junto a su "hermana" en la piscina, sonriendo mientras pensaba en los planes que tenía que acordar con Brock para atar los cabos que quedaron sueltos tras aquella separación que los afectó a todos.

Tras tomar nota del comportamiento de Gyarados durante su entrenamiento, cosa que le había pedido el profesor que hiciera por él, volvería al laboratorio. Misty lo invitó a tomarse algo para refrescarse del sofocante calor que hacía, y en el momento que estaban hablando, se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del pokégear de Tracey.

-¿Diga? –Contestó al pequeño aparato- ¡Ah! Eres tú, me alegro de oírte… ¡¿qué?! –Parecía sorprendido- ¿Ya lo tienes? Es impresionante, -escuchó la voz que le hablaba- Por supuesto que estoy emocionado de oírlo, no tienes ni que dudarlo… no te preocupes, estaré ahí en un momento, ahora mismo salgo para allá. Hasta ahora –colgó- Genial… -se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja

-Veo que ha pasado algo bueno, -Misty lo miró con curiosidad- ¿quién era?

-El profesor Oak, -respondió levantándose- acaba de decir que uno de los huevos que hay en el laboratorio está a punto de eclosionar, así que tengo que estar ahí ahora mismo

-Pues ve corriendo, no te puedes perder el nacimiento del pokémon bajo ningún concepto –a Misty parecieron iluminársele los ojos con sus palabras

Él la miró sin comprender su ilusión- ¿Por qué te pones tan contenta?

Sonrió con nostalgia- Es porque yo sostuve a Togepi cuando salió del huevo, y fue una de las experiencias más maravillosas que he vivido…

Tracey bajó la mirada, y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con delicadeza. Sabía que el haber conocido a Togepi, ayudó a que sacara a flote ese lado más cariñoso y protector que intentaba ocultar tras su fuerte carácter. Pero la pérdida de su pequeño amigo le dejó dentro un vacío que él quería llenar de alguna forma. Azurill ayudó a que aquel dolor de la pérdida fuera menos intenso, pero debía asimilar que era imposible si quiera intentar que ella olvidara el pasado.

Y debido a que ese pasado resultaba inútil querer borrar de la mente de su amiga, del mismo modo era una batalla perdida hacer que ella dejara de lado su rencor hacia Ash.

Se separó de ella mirándola con ternura, pues le sonreía aún con aquel aire de melancolía que le traía el recuerdo de su pokémon. Cogió la bolsa que llevaba con él, y salió del gimnasio. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto –Misty le dio un abrazo caluroso- mi hermana está ansiosa por verte de nuevo

-Yo también tengo ganas de verla –retrocedió un par de pasos- Nos vemos hermanita, cuídate mucho –ella asintió- y si necesitas algo, recuerda que cuentas conmigo

-Lo sé, gracias

-Hasta la próxima

Sus últimas palabras le siguieron como la estela de una estrella fugaz cuando se incorporó al camino que le llevaría a su próximo destino. Se apresuró en llegar, pues estaba deseoso de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle quien le había llamado al pokégear.

Misty se quedó durante unos minutos en la entrada, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que él volviera pronto, y así charlar durante largo rato. Era una grata compañía, y le hacía sentir bien. Sabía que era una de esas personas con las que se puede hablar de cualquier tema, sin problemas de ningún tipo, sin tabúes o incomodidades que les prohibieran tocar con libertad ciertos asuntos que no son tan fáciles de tratar con otros, por muy amigos que fuesen.

Entró al gimnasio a prepararse antes de que llegara algún nuevo entrenador, y mientras se dirigía a la piscina, un pequeño detalle sobre la conversación que mantuvo Tracey cuando estaban en la cocina, le hizo meditar un poco las cosas, haciéndose una pregunta que la mantendría intrigada a lo largo del día.

-¿Desde cuándo Tracey tutea al profesor?

--

No tardó tanto como había pensado, o como era costumbre. Realmente estaba anheloso de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, y por eso se dio toda la prisa que le fue posible. No vio a nadie en el interior del recinto, y se dirigió a la cocina, el lugar donde estaba seguro de que le encontraría.

-¡Hola! –Saludó al entrar- ¿Qué tal Brock? –el otro estaba de espaldas a él

-¡Tracey! –Se sobresaltó- Menudo susto me has dado –se acercó al chico, extendiéndole la mano- Cuando dijiste que vendrías en un momento, no creí que fuera tan pronto. Podrías habértelo tomado con más calma.

-Tratándose de lo que se trata, es mejor no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

Brock rió- En absoluto, -le señaló una silla, y Tracey se sentó- me alegra ver que estás tan dispuesto a ayudar a tu "hermanita"

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –Se apoyó en la mesa- tu y yo sabemos muy bien cómo empezaron las cosas, y quisimos hacer lo posible para que ese par estén juntos. Y es eso lo que haremos ahora, para que las cosas vuelvan a su sitio

-Entonces creo que no tendremos ningún inconveniente en llevar a cabo nuestro nuevo… ¿cómo llamarlo? –Se puso una mano bajo la barbilla, con gesto meditativo- ¿objetivo? ¿Misión?

-Llámalo como quieras, después de todo, no somos detectives ni superhéroes ni nada por el estilo, -rió- pero dime qué es lo que tienes ya

Brock se acercó a un aparador junto a la puerta de la cocina, abrió el cajón, y extrajo un sobre. Se lo tendió a Tracey, quien lo miró intrigado. Ojeó el contenido, sacando el papel que tenía dentro. Por el sello que llevaba, estaba más que seguro de que se trataba de algún comunicado de La Liga.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Brock sentándose junto al otro chico

-Es interesante… -decía leyendo el documento- aunque… -volvió la mirada al criador- no entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que pretendemos

-Sencillo. Ese documento le llega a todos los líderes de gimnasio cada cinco años, ¿verdad? –Él asintió- Mi hermano lo ha recibido hoy, y me imagino que Misty estará por recibirlo. El asunto es que esta será la primera vez que Forres asiste a esa reunión, por tanto, necesitará que alguien le acompañe hasta que tenga más confianza –se cruzó de brazos- Es una lástima que yo no pueda ir con él

-¿En quién estás pensado? –Brock le echó una mirada de picardía y Tracey se sorprendió- No estarás insinuando que sea Ash, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién sino? Es el indicado, conoce a los líderes de los gimnasios de Kanto, y sabrá guiar a Forres, además, por lo que sé, no tiene planes actualmente

Tracey se quedó pensativo- Me parece una buena forma de que se encuentre con Misty, pero…

-¿Pero? –Brock lo miró sin comprender su indecisión

-Habrá que hacer algo para que Gary no se empeñe en ir con ella… ya sabes que no le gusta que Misty vaya sola a ninguna parte, sobre todo cuando existe la mínima posibilidad de que se encuentre con Ash en el camino

-Tienes razón –dijo frunciendo el ceño con fastidio

Estaba claro de que ahora las cosas resultarían más complicadas. Tenían que pensar en el modo de que ella fuese sola. No podría oponerse al llamamiento, puesto que era su obligación siendo la representante del Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Con Ash tampoco tendrían ese problema, porque estaban seguros de que estaría encantado de ir allí. Ya no tenía necesidad de seguirle fingiendo indiferencia a la pelirroja delante de los demás cuando había admitido que aún sentía algo por ella. Resultaría muy fácil convencerle.

-Podríamos pedirle a la señora Ketchum que nos eche una mano… -Brock hizo su propuesta

-Puede que tengas razón, estoy seguro de que nos ayudaría –Tracey apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos- sabes bien que ella es una de las personas que más quiere que esos dos estén como al principio

-Entonces intenta hablar con ella, quizá se le ocurra algo… o tal vez el profesor… -recordó al hombre que tantas cosas les había enseñado a todos durante su niñez- Ahora que lo menciono, nunca me has dicho qué piensa él de todo este asunto, al fin y al cabo, es el abuelo de Gary

Tracey bajó la mirada- A decir verdad, él lo que intenta es no prestarle demasiada atención… también está enfadado porque Ash haya lastimado a Misty de ese modo, pero no por ello ve con buenos ojos que Gary se haya metido en la vida de ella

-El chico está muy enamorado de Misty… -dijo con melancolía- no fue culpa suya –intentó defenderlo

-Lo sé, uno no decide de quién enamorarse, pero al ver a Misty así de dolida, no pudo evitar querer hacer algo para ayudarle… al menos ella lo aceptó, y no hay que discutir ese asunto… -cambió su expresión- en cambio Ash, pudo haber optado por no empeorar las cosas…

-Es cierto… pero ya no vale la pena mirar atrás –le dio una palmada en el hombro- recuerda que ahora tenemos un nuevo cometido

Levantó la mirada- ¿Has decidido llamarlo cometido?

-Sí, -respondió sonriente- no suena tan profesional, y tiene estilo

-Si si… -asintió con actitud positiva- pero por ahora, creo que ya es suficiente –se puso en pie- yo ahora me voy al laboratorio, lo primero será hablar con la señora Ketchum, quizá sepa cómo hacer que Gary no vaya con Misty

-Y no te olvides de hablar también con Ash, aunque de igual forma lo llamaré para pedirle que acompañe a Forres

-De acuerdo –ambos se dieron la mano, como si acabasen de cerrar un trato- así que yo, me voy

No se dijeron mucho más, y Tracey salió del gimnasio, para dirigirse a pueblo Paleta. Eran más de las seis de la tarde, y estaba seguro de que tendría tiempo en lo que quedaba de día para hablar con Ash y su madre del tema. Lo principal era el asunto de Gary, al tratarse de lo más complicado, debía hablar con Delia. De todos modos, Brock sería quien llamase a Ash.

Había ido caminando hasta ambas ciudades, pero no por ello estaba cansado. Se sentía relajado en aquellas largas caminatas en las que atravesaba el denso Bosque Verde y pasaba por los pequeños poblados rurales.

Pero cuando debía viajar y hacía mal tiempo, iba en el automóvil del profesor, y a veces, en el de Ash. Pero él prefería caminar, sentir el aire fresco que se respira en medio de un bosque silvestre, y observar de cerca el peculiar comportamiento de los pokémon salvajes. Aunque en esta ocasión, por muy buen tiempo que hiciese, le hubiese gustado volver en algún vehículo que agilizara su viaje, para llevar a cabo lo que Brock había bautizado como un cometido.

Mientras continuaba sus pasos, se preguntó a sí mismo desde qué momento se había empezado a llevar tan bien con Brock. Su mejor amigo había sido Ash, a quien le platicaba de todo. Quizá no precisamente de todo, pues aún a pesar del tiempo, mantenía un ligero nivel de ingenuidad que no le permitía expresarse tan abiertamente como otros jóvenes de su edad lo hacían. No podía hacer nada al respecto, era un rasgo de su personalidad. Era una manera de identificarle.

Pero lo cierto era que había llegado a entablar una estrecha amistad con el criador, convirtiéndose ambos en muy buenos amigos, y en cómplices cuando Tracey aún estaba soltero. A Brock le gustaba invitar al chico a bailes, para poder conocer chicas. Tenían éxito, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, conseguían una cita con la chica a la que conocían. Pero el observador prefería no pasarse de la raya, pues guardaba un especial sentimiento hacia cierta chica rubia que lo hipnotizaba con sus ojos esmeraldas. Una vez consiguió que Daisy aceptara estar con él decidió dejar de lado las fiestas, pero sin romper ese vínculo con Brock.

Y aún a pesar de conocer a muchas chicas, el criador no había conseguido encontrar a la adecuada para él. Todas le parecían hermosas, todas le parecían únicas, pero no hallaba a la que buscaba. Aunque no se daba por vencido, estaba seguro de que en algún lugar, estaría la mujer destinada a él, y se había dispuesto a encontrarla.

Tracey sonreía en su camino, deseando con toda su alma que su compañero encontrase a la persona que supiese poner orden a las hormonas alborotadas del muchacho. Le sentaría bien el matrimonio.

Entre sus cavilaciones, mientras buscaba también alguna idea que les ayudase a seguir adelante con el plan, había llegado ya al laboratorio. Entró sin perder el tiempo, pues quería ir lo antes posible a hablar con Delia.

-Tracey, hola –saludó Gary que pasaba por el salón ojeando una carpeta

-Hola –devolvió el saludo- ¿y el profesor? –preguntó dejando la mochila que llevaba en el suelo

-Está en casa de la señora Ketchum, dijo que volvería para la cena –siguió su camino hasta la puerta que llevaba a la planta en la que estaba el laboratorio, se giró a Tracey cuando le vio volver a la salida- ¿vas a salir?

-Sí, voy a ver al profesor, así de paso saludo a la señora Ketchum

-Iría contigo pero, -se volvió a la puerta por la que iba a entrar- ya sabes…

-Entiendo… -dijo en voz baja- hasta ahora

Gary sólo levantó la mano de espaldas al otro chico, y ambos cruzaron las puertas por las que pretendían salir del salón. Tracey se alegró de que el profesor se fuese a la residencia Ketchum, sería su oportunidad de intentar buscar el modo de llevar a cabo su pequeño plan. Al salir, pudo ver que estaba ya anocheciendo, así que intentó darse prisa caminando un poco más rápido, antes de que el profesor regresara.

Al llegar, le recibió Delia, con aquella sonrisa que le gustaba regalar a todas las personas con las que se encontraba. Contempló por unos instantes a la mujer que se había comportado como una madre para él. El paso del tiempo había dejado unos pocos surcos en su rostro, y algún que otro hilo plateado había decidido quedarse haciendo compañía a su cabello castaño. Pero aún a pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma mujer alegre y activa de siempre. La edad no había opacado su alegría.

-¡Tracey! –Se sorprendió al verle- No te esperábamos, pasa –se apartó de la puerta para que el chico pudiera acceder

-He venido a ver al profesor, así de paso la saludaba a usted –entró al salón, donde el profesor estaba instalado- Buenas noches profesor –saludó cortésmente

-Hola Tracey, me alegro de verte. Pensé que volverías mañana, -se quedó pensativo- cuando sueles ir a Celeste, normalmente te quedas a pasar la noche

-Lo sé –sonrió un poco avergonzado al recordar el motivo por el que decidía quedarse allí- pero tenía asuntos pendientes, por eso he venido más pronto –explicó

Continuaron la plática, sin percances, y Tracey esperaba que llegase el momento de tocar el tema, pero no pasaba nada que le diera una oportunidad. Quizá se sentía un poco incómodo al saber que Samuel estaba allí, después de todo, lo que pretendían era separar a su nieto de Misty, aunque estuviese de acuerdo, era un asunto bastante delicado.

-¡Anda Tracey! –Exclamó Ash al entrar en el salón con Pikachu sobre el hombro- Yo te hacía en Celeste con Daisy –sonrió con picardía

Rió- Hubo cambio de planes, en realidad he venido a traerte un recado de Brock

Se sentó junto a su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿En serio? –preguntó volviéndose a Tracey

-Ha dicho que le llamaras, tiene algo que pedirte

-¿Sabes tú de qué se trata? –metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su pokégear

-Sí, pero es mejor que hables con él. Si tienes alguna duda, me lo dices

Arqueó una ceja sin entenderle muy bien. Pensó que lo mejor sería llamar al criador. Tras buscar el número en la agenda, el aparato empezó a emitir el sonido de la llamada, estuvo esperando durante unos segundos.

-Hola Brock, -saludó poniéndose de pie- Tracey está aquí, me acaba de decir que querías pedirme algo –su voz se fue perdiendo por las escaleras hasta que llegó a su habitación

-¿De qué se trata Tracey? –preguntó Delia con curiosidad

-Se lo contaré en otro momento, primero hay que saber si Ash accede a la petición de Brock –dijo estirando los brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, reanudando la charla anterior

Transcurridos varios minutos, Ash se asomó a la escalera desde la planta superior- Tracey, ¿puedes subir un momento?

-Claro –accedió, levantándose, y caminando en dirección a donde estaba el chico moreno

Después de cruzar las escaleras, llegó hasta la habitación, y entró en ella. Pudo ver a Ash sentado sobre la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y los dedos enlazados. Tenía la cabeza baja, y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a él

Esperó un momento para responder, dio una bocanada de aire, y levantó la mirada- ¿De qué va todo esto? –preguntó al fin

Parpadeó un par de veces- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta –dijo con seriedad- ¿qué estáis tramando Brock y tú?

-Mejor –empezó tranquilo- cuéntame lo que te ha dicho Brock

-Bien, -accedió- no sé qué pretende, pero me ha pedido que acompañe a Forres a una reunión de la Liga

-¿Y dónde está el problema?

-No se trata de eso, me refiero a que a esa reunión irán los líderes de los gimnasios de las diferentes regiones

-Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema

-Tracey, Misty estará allí, ¿entiendes ahora? –abrió las manos, mostrando sus palmas

Asintió levemente- ¿Y qué? Brock te ha pedido que acompañes a su hermano, no a Misty

-No se trata de eso, ella estará allí, acompañe a Forres o a quien sea. Me la voy a encontrar, y eso es lo que importa

Ambos desviaron la mirada guardando silencio. Apenas llegaban a la habitación las voces ininteligibles de Delia y Samuel desde el salón.

-¿Te molesta encontrarte con ella? –cuestionó Tracey finalmente rompiendo la quietud

No recibió respuesta. Ash negó con la cabeza lentamente sin dirigirle la mirada, como si intentase buscar el modo de responder- Sabes que no… -respondió- y lo que más quiero es verla, pero…

Tracey se puso de pie- No te preocupes, -sonrió poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- nosotros buscaremos el modo de que Gary no vaya con ella

El chico se encaminó a la salida tras sus breves palabras, y Ash se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguirle. Parecía indeciso, y se quedó quieto durante unos instantes. Tracey abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-Intentaré pedirle que me perdone –comentó Ash con la mirada clavada en la alfombra

Desde la puerta, Tracey le miró de soslayo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- Tú sólo procura hacerlo lo mejor que puedas –reanudó sus pasos- dile lo que te salga de dentro

Cuando Ash levantó finalmente la mirada, vio la sombra de su amigo perderse por el pasillo. Dio un largo suspiro pensando un poco las cosas, pero prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas de momento. Intentó recordar la fecha de la reunión.

-Es dentro de tres días –se repitió las palabras de Brock- no puedo negarme a ir

Siguió las pisadas de Tracey, volviendo al salón con los demás. Al llegar allí, su madre y las visitas estaban en la entrada.

-¡Hey! No os vayáis sin despediros de mí –bromeó acercándose a ellos

-No sé de qué te quejas, si te veo casi todos los días –Tracey le dio un codazo amistoso- ¿O es que acaso me extrañas demasiado?

-¿Qué más quisieras tú? –rió en respuesta

Minutos más tarde, Ash se quedó solo con su madre en el salón. Ella parecía algo más apagada que antes de dejarla cuando subió a hablar con Brock. La miró preocupada, y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, rodeándola cariñosamente con un brazo.

-¿Algo va mal? –preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ella permaneció sin responder, con la mirada perdida en la pared que tenían delante. Se puso de pie caminando en dirección a las escaleras- No es nada, ya te lo contaré en otro momento

Ash se levantó preocupado, pocas veces había visto a su madre actuar de ese modo- Pero ¿de qué se trata? ¿Puedes decirme al menos eso?

-Lo siento hijo, no insistas –emprendió sus pasos por los escalones- en cuanto pueda decirte algo, lo haré. Tú no te preocupes por nada

Se hizo el silencio, y Delia desapareció en la planta superior. Ash parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros resignado a esperar una respuesta más clara en otro momento. Tomó en brazos a Pikachu, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y subió con él hasta su habitación.

Depositó al pokémon en un lado de la cama, y fue a ponerse el pijama. Se recostó luego con ambos brazos tras la cabeza, esperando que el sueño viniese por él.

Hizo memoria entonces de las cosas que habían ocurrido a lo largo del día. El trabajo no había sido tan pesado como pensó al principio. La conferencia que supuestamente debía dar a los alumnos del Tec-Pokémon con respecto a técnicas de combate, se había aplazado para el día siguiente. Uno de sus asistentes había preparado una pequeña charla que le pudiese ayudar, pero Ash prefería muchas veces improvisar en esos momentos. Nada de discursos predeterminados que solían ser monótonos y aburridos.

Se le vino a la mente entonces el famoso lema de quienes en su día fueron sus enemigos, los malos en la historia de sus viajes. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa preguntándose que sería de ellos ahora. Hacía un par de años que no había recibido noticia de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que decidieron abandonar las filas de la organización a la que pertenecían, para hacer su vida como ciudadanos de a pie, trabajando honradamente, y viviendo como siempre lo habían hecho, juntos.

Dio un bostezo. El sueño empezaba a hacerse presente, pero él seguía recordando lo que había hecho ese lunes. Quizá lo más importante, el hecho de que al fin se le presentara la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Misty. Pero debía estar decidido a hacerlo, que no le debía temblar la voz al volver a dirigirse a ella. Pero sobretodo, debía dejarle claro que no había sido su intención hacerle daño, y que la seguía amando como antes, e incluso con mayor intensidad.

Era muy probable que ella no le creyese, su orgullo no le dejaría dar explicaciones a lo ocurrido. Cerró los ojos siendo ayudado por un cada vez más pesado sueño.

Otra cosa que se le vino a la mente, fue el extraño comportamiento de su madre. Las escasas veces que la veía así, eran cuando ella recordaba a… su padre…

Al mismo hombre que no compartió con él su infancia ni su adolescencia. Quien no estuvo presente para festejar sus triunfos y logros. Quien no estuvo ahí, dándole un buen consejo cuando de verdad lo necesitaba.

Y su madre sufría por aquel hombre, aún lloraba su ausencia, sola, en silencio, procurando que su hijo no fuese consciente de aquel dolor que aún mantenía abiertas las heridas de su alma, y hacía cada día más profundo el vacío que dejó en su vida. Pero Ash sabía de aquel sufrimiento, aunque prefería hacer oídos sordos, y no inmiscuirse más en ese tema, no abrir una conversación que hiriese aún más el alma de Delia.

Él intentaba recordar algo de su padre, pero por mucho que le doliese, era difícil mantener en la mente sucesos que acontecieron desde antes de que el cumpliera tres años. Estaba convencido de que era una persona cariñosa, que lo quería y cuidaba del mismo modo que llevaba haciendo su madre el reto de su vida. Pero no se explicaba cuál podría haber sido el motivo que empujara a aquel hombre a dejar atrás su hogar, a su familia.

La última imagen que guardaba aún en sus recuerdos, era del día en que llevó a casa un pokémon amarillo. Un bebé Pichu. Un roedor vivaracho y alborotado, el que apenas llegó, fue a explorar el interior de la residencia, haciendo caer algunos floreros, y tirando a la alfombra los cojines de los muebles. Recordaba claramente que fue a jugar con él al jardín. Su padre estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyado en el marco de ésta, sonriendo enternecido viendo aquella imagen.

Su cabello era de un negro tan puro, que algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, se confundían con sus pupilas. La tez del hombre era de un tenue tostado, que se acentuaba más cuando estaba abrazado a Delia, cuya piel era casi tan pálida como la nieve. El rostro de su padre la mayoría de las veces parecía severo, y era por eso que muchas personas le respetaban, además de que era un entrenador extraordinario.

Pero cambiaba esa expresión que intimidaba a muchos, cuando estaba con él y su madre. Recordaba su sonrisa, tan cálida y serena, protectora y a la vez, responsable. Delia había salido a ser testigo también de lo bien que su hijo había congeniado con el pequeño pokémon eléctrico. Se quedó de pie junto a su esposo, quien la atrajo a él, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, haciendo que se apoyara en su torso. Al verlos así, se notaba la diferencia de estatura, su padre podía apoyar perfectamente la barbilla ligeramente barbada sobre el cabello castaño de ella.

Se trataría de la fotografía mental que había hecho de ese día, el momento que guardaba como uno de los más valiosos de su infancia, cuando eran tres y no sólo dos.

Y seguía añorando esos días, imaginándose cómo podría haber sido su vida si él hubiese continuado con ellos. Cómo hubiesen sido los cumpleaños y las Navidades juntos. Incluso se estaba preguntando en ese momento cuál hubiese sido su reacción ante el gran problema que tenía con Misty.

Apartó esa idea de su cabeza.

Pero le daba rabia ese abandono, estaba dolido por aquel distanciamiento. Era ese el motivo por el que su madre se encerraba a llorar durante las noches de su cumpleaños, recordando que fue un día como aquel en el que se marchó, empleando argumentos que Ash no había oído; pero que no preguntaba por evitarle una pena a su madre.

La quería demasiado, lo era todo para él, le debía mucho más que la vida, y era por ese mismo motivo que se preocupaba tanto por ella. Se preguntó una vez más a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud. Todo fue después de que se marcharan las visitas de aquella noche, quizá eso tenía algo que ver.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello, y se giró sobre la cama, siendo arropado por la oscuridad, sumergiéndose finalmente en su sueño.

* * *

_Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia, por leer el fic, y los reviews!!_

Sunney: _grax por ser mi fan #1, eres una gran amiga, y te agradezco mucho que sigas mi fic_

_Y a las otras dos personas que dejaron review -aunque no sale un nombre ni nada por el estilo o.oU- gracias también_

_Y no hay explicación lógica para que Ash le haga eso a Misty, simplemente, es un inmaduro xD pero no os preocupéis, tengo las respuestas, que espero desvelar en el próximo capítulo, o en el séptimo. Paciencia n.n_

_Ah! y respecto a mi otro fic, os informo que empezaré a subirlo en esta misma semana, quizá mañana. El fic se titulaba "El amor que siempre sentimos" pero he decidido cambiarle el nombre, y ahora será "Este amor"_

_Finalmente, espero tener el capítulo 6 lo más pronto posible y subir el primer capítulo del nuevo fic (más bien, de un viejo fic reescrito xD) deseadme suerte!!_

_Bye n.n_


End file.
